Grey's Anatomy: You're My One
by D M Harper
Summary: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire? F/F
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Friday 17th April, 2015**

Calliope Iphegenia Torres ran long fingers through the soft waves of her jet black hair and audibly sighed. Staring at the empty shot glass and half full mug of beer perched on the counter in front of her; the Latino scoffed, "What is freaking wrong with me?"

For a Friday night, The Emerald City Bar was packed to the rafters with Medical staff and employees from Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. The hospital was situated across the street and the bar was a favourite hangout for those wishing to socialise, hook up or just forget the shift they had just finished. Some were there to eat and spend time with a loved or actually having a romantic date.

Callie wasn't there for any of those reasons; she just needed some alcohol to help her find sleep once she went home. Living a short distance from work meant her visit to the watering hole was meant to be brief, but that wasn't the case, and in a room filled with people, Callie never felt so alone. For the past six months solitude had been an unwelcomed guest in her life, and no matter how hard she tried; she was unsuccessful in eradicating the bitch from her days and nights.

Robust owner Joe appeared with a smile, "You want a refill Doctor Torres?"

Raising her head, the thirty four year old answered with the question she had asked herself moments ago, "What's wrong with me?"

"I'm not following Doc," admitted Joe truthfully. "Could you maybe be a little more specific?"

Callie was about to reply, but the bartender moved on to serve another customer. Her inner turmoil was interrupted when an attractive blonde sidled up to her and inquired, "Hey there, name's Georgia Preston. Would you like to dance?"

Turning her attention to the tall, slim stranger, Callie waved her off, "No thanks, I'm not interested. I do appreciate you taking the time to ask, but I am done with dating, casual hook ups and meaningless relationships."

"Wow, someone really must have broken your heart," returned the green eyed woman, not expecting such a detailed refusal.

"Yeah, well shit happens and I just happen to be a shit magnet."

Georgia laughed at the self-depreciating statement, "That's a shame. I'm new to the hospital and word is you're a vixen in bed who doesn't mind one night stands."

It wasn't the first time Callie had heard the rumour, but for once she reacted differently and omitted the smugness, "That was a long time ago and all I want right now is to finish my drink before going home."

Not taking the hint to leave the surgeon alone, Georgia remained, "Rough day hey?"

"Yup, you could say that. I just finished a fifty two hour shift."

Nodding, the blonde pressed on, "Can I buy you a drink and ease the stress Doctor Torres?"

"No thanks, I'm off."

Leaning in, the woman Callie was convinced was hard of hearing purred into her ear, "We could have a whole lot of fun beautiful."

"Well, we will never know, will we?"

Finally catching onto the inference, Preston left well enough alone, "I guess not, see you around."

Callie lifted her hand to attract Molly's attention. When the bartender neared; the mid-twenties brunette asked, "Another tequila Doc?"

"No thanks, one is enough. I'd like to settle my tab."

"Sure thing, I'll just grab it."

After handing over a fifty dollar bill, Callie offered, "Keep the change."

With an astonished look, the younger woman remarked, "You only had one beer and one shot."

"That's correct, so don't forget to share with Joe."

Smiling at the gloomy doctor, Molly bid her farewell, "I won't, goodnight."

Tired beyond description, Callie got to her feet and walked the short distance to building 1810. Making her way to the elevator, she pressed the call button and was thankful when the doors slid back immediately.

Stepping into the empty car, Callie selected the number five control and within seconds, entered apartment 501.

Tossing her bag onto the leather couch, she glanced at her black chucky wristwatch and saw it was ten past two. It was well and truly time she showered and went to bed.

Without turning on lights, Callie navigated her way to the main bedroom then strolled into the ensuite.

Ten minutes passed before she placed her pager and phone on the bedside table and pulled back the bed covers. Letting out a loud exhalation, Callie climbed onto the mattress and silently thanked her parents for making the trip from Miami two days earlier and taking her soon to be four year old daughter back with them.

Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres had been excited about travelling in a plane and spending time with her adored grandparents at their home by the beach. Having only re-established a relationship with her mother after years of non-acceptance, Callie was eager for her to get to know her grandchild.

The absence of Sofia meant Callie would not be woken by her in four hours time. With that thought, she hugged one of the spare pillows and dozed off into slumber land.

-o-

It was eight thirty when Callie finally prised open her eyelids. A melancholy washed over her as silence filled the room. Struggling to get out of bed and not pull the comforter over her head, she chastised herself, "Seriously Torres, this shit has to stop." The stern words did the job and Callie sprung off the mattress and walked to the chest of drawers.

Selecting matching pink briefs and bra, comfortable jeans and a loose tee shirt, Callie took a shower in the hope it would alleviate the darkness that had shrouded her thoughts for some time. She was bitterly disappointed when she felt no better while dressing.

Realising she was teetering on the edge of depression, Callie phoned a fellow attending and friend.

After two dial tones, Alex Karev answered, _"This better be freaking important Torres?"_

"Sorry, were you asleep?"

 _"No, but Jo is ready to get her freak on in the shower. What do you need?"_

"Okay, first of all, I do not need to hear about you and your girlfriend's sexual business and secondly, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a beer and watch the game while Jo is on nightshift?"

 _"Yeah sure, sounds good. I'll be at your place by seven and bring the pizza."_

"Thanks Alex."

 _"It's not a problem, see you later."_

"Bye."

With seven hours to kill, Callie prayed she wouldn't be called into work while off-call and went grocery shopping.

-o-

Arriving home two hours later, Callie did the housework and caught up with the laundry. Still in a funk, she took off her purple cotton tee and slipped off her jeans. Retrieving the stereo remote from the coffee table, she cranked up the volume and danced in her underwear.

Forty minutes later, Callie surrendered to the compounding realisation her favourite mood pick me up was not working. Slumping onto the sofa, she lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. Somewhere along the line she drifted off and woke to the sound of her phone ringing.

With a huff, Callie reached for the cell on the low tale and looked at the screen. Putting the phone to her right ear, she forewent pleasantries, "You're bailing on me, aren't you?"

 _"Sorry about this, but McMillan's a no show and I've been called in."_

"Figures," complained Callie. "I'll talk to you later."

 _"Will do, bye."_

Tossing the cell onto the couch, Callie went to the fridge and retrieved two day old pizza. The food satisfied her hunger, but not her disposition. Her self-rebuke was disturbed by a knock on the door.

Gathering up her clothes from the back of the sofa, Callie was fully dressed by the time she peeked through the spyhole. "Shit, shit!" she cursed while viewing her ex-wife on the other side.

Sheepishly opening the door, she flew into an apology, "Arizona, I am so sorry, but I forgot to call and tell you Sofia's gone to Miami for a visit."

The Head of Paediatric Surgery's usual perky demeanour took a swift nosedive, "Oh for crap's sake Calliope, I was taking our daughter to the zoo tomorrow. Plans were made two weeks ago and I even changed shifts with McMillan."

"I know all that and just so you know, McMillan went sick and Karev was called in."

"Double crap, that's twice this week," whined Arizona with a roll of her eyes. "When were my plans changed?"

"Mom and dad showed up unannounced at the hospital on Wednesday with the offer to take her for two weeks."

The blonde shook her head, "You could have said no Calliope."

"How was I supposed to that? Dad informed me his private jet was at the airport then mom went on about never having enough time with Sofia. It's only been three months since she accepted my sexuality and I didn't want to rock the boat."

"I gather because I am still seen as the jezebel that broke their daughter's heart, my opinion wasn't sought."

Callie's pitch grew higher, "It wasn't like that Ari. I simply forgot to tell you. I worked fifty two hours straight because the pit was slammed and they needed me."

"Don't raise your voice at me. I haven't done anything wrong."

All common sense abandoned Callie and she yelled, "OF COURSE NOT. THE ALMIGHTY ARIZONA ROBBINS NEVER DOES."

Tears sprang to Arizona's eyes, "Whoa, back the god damn bus up for a minute. I showed up here to pick up our daughter and spend the weekend with her as previously arranged and now you are shouting at me and throwing my infidelity at me. I thought we'd gotten past that?"

Defeated by her own unreasonable behaviour; Callie burst into tears and slammed the door shut. She stayed in position listening to Arizona's pleas to open the door.

Frustrated by the turn of events, the blonde delivered a parting salvo, "I only want to help, but I see you don't need me."

Callie heard the departing footsteps fade and took herself back to bed. She remained there until noon the next morning and decided she needed to pull herself together for the sake of her daughter.

Taking a long shower, Callie dressed in running gear and jogged for five miles before returning home to call Sophie.

The conversation was brief due to the fact Sophia was currently on her grandparent's yacht learning how to fish and found it hard to concentrate on two things at the same time. Acknowledging the frustration of her child; Callie wished her luck, sent her love and said goodbye then ordered in pizza.

-o-


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Much gratitude to those who have already done so.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Monday 20th April**

Doctor Torres was enjoying a break between surgeries in the cafeteria when she was paged for a consult down in the ER. Moments later she waltzed into the pit and inquired loudly to anyone who was listening, "Who asked for an Ortho consult?"

Head of Trauma, Owen Hunt stuck his head out of the number one Trauma Room, "I did."

As Callie moved towards him, she asked, "What do you have?"

"Eighteen year old Tyler Franklin jumped off a thirty foot bridge after a dare from his buddies. He suffered severe open fractures to both tibias and fibulas with ankle dislocations. Blood pressure is stable, heart rate slightly elevated and the patient is sedated after receiving ten milligrams of morphine in the field. No signs of compartment syndrome and his parents are on their way."

Enthralled by the chance of a difficult surgical procedure, Callie entered the room and actually smiled at the disfigured lower limbs. She almost clapped her hands with glee while viewing the sight of the teenager's feet laying upon the gurney back to front. "I can fix this," she confidently announced while commencing an examination. "Were any other injuries sustained?"

"We are waiting for the portable x-ray, but I'm positive both hips are fractured. There are strong pulses in both legs, so the blood supply has not been compromised by the hip trauma."

Placing dressings over the wounds in the hope of minimising the risk of infection, Callie checked the patient's hips thoroughly and nodded, "Excellent diagnosis Doctor Hunt. Let's get this foolish boy to OR 4; it's prepped. We can take the x-rays up there." Facing her Attending colleague, she grinned, "Doctor Hunt, feel like scrubbing in and assisting a superstar?"

"You got it," answered the former Army Trauma Surgeon.

"Always a pleasure to have you on my team Doctor Hunt, I'll meet you in the scrub room." Avoiding the expressions of disappointment on the faces of the Interns present in the room, Callie headed for the elevators. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to mentor the newbies; she just wanted to operate with a minimum of conversation and knew her friend would provide that.

-o-

Eight hours on, Callie and Owen were explaining the surgical techniques to Tyler's parents with a heavy emphasis on the fact their son still faced the possibility of infection, but all precautions had been taken. Callie spoke about the external fixations applied, the need for further debridement over the coming days and the lengthy recovery period of between twelve to sixteen weeks. The surgeon talked about treating the injuries in a timely manner and halting any delayed wound necrosis at that stage. She went on to discuss the rehabilitation required for Tyler and closed by asking if they had any questions.

When there were none forthcoming from the much relieved couple, Callie excused herself and prepared for the surgery that had been postponed while she dealt with Tyler's daredevil mishap.

She remained busy for the next four days and received a phone call from Sofia fifteen minutes after arriving home on Friday.

 _"Hola mami."_

"Hey there sweetie and English please. Have you had a good time with your grandparents?"

 _"Si mommy, lots of fun. Can I stay longer please?"_

Callie frowned at the thought of not seeing her child on Sunday as previously arranged, "Put your grandfather on the phone sweetie."

 _"Yes mommy."_

Having an idea her father was going to ask the same question as her daughter; Callie held back her anger and remained calm.

 _"Queridos, Sofia has been a delight and would like to visit a little longer."_

"Uh huh, and who put the thought into her head?"

 _"It was your mother, but Sofia is keen to get to know her better. The two of them have been getting along so well."_

Callie was too tired to argue, "How long?"

 _"Another two weeks would be perfect."_

"I'll have to discuss it with Arizona first, she has already missed out on time with Sofia."

 _"Seriously, does that woman even deserve to see my granddaughter?"_

"Dad, I won't listen to you badmouth Sofia's momma."

 _"She broke your heart and Sofia's too."_

"Yes she did, but it's not that simple."

 _"It is to your mother and me."_

"I'm not going to waste time defending Arizona's actions, but I will tell you one more time; she was in a lot of pain emotionally and I didn't help the situation with my behaviour."

 _"She never forgave you for taking her leg and felt it was all right to lay with another woman."_

Not wanting to hear the same thing yet again, Callie's wrath surfaced, "Really, you want to rehash the past or do you want me to call Arizona and ask if she is willing to give up another week with her daughter?"

 _"Phone her and call me back."_

"Sure dad, bye." Ending the conversation, Callie took several deep breaths before bringing up Arizona's contact file and tapping the call icon.

Arizona was quick to answer, _"Save it Calliope and I'll spare you from having to ask me. I'm not happy about it, but Sofia can stay with your parents."_

"How the hell did you know that was going to be the question?"

 _"Your mother called ten minutes ago and put our daughter on the phone. I swear, your folks are so manipulating and experts at getting what they want by using guilt trips."_

Callie couldn't disagree with that assessment, even if she wanted to, "I'm sorry."

 _"Stop apologising."_

"If you knew what my mother was up to, why did you consent?"

 _"Sofia sounded like she was having an awesome time and I refused to be the bad guy in this situation."_

"I really do appreciate your cooperation and should never have spoken to you so harshly last Saturday."

 _"I'm used to it and we have both done things we regret. Goodbye Calliope."_

Detecting the sob in her ex's tone as the call ended, Callie felt terrible. Her eyes filled with tears and an old familiar pain stabbed at her heart. Not wanting to hear the victory in her father's voice, Callie text him a message instead of phoning.

Carlos replied promptly, offering his gratitude; there was no mention of Arizona.

Callie imagined the smug look on her parents' faces and cursed … several times before realising her daughter would not be home for Mother's Day and Arizona had seemed fit not to make it an issue.

-o-

 **Tuesday 28th April**

Strolling past OR 6, Callie caught a glimpse of Arizona chatting with Georgia Preston. The taller blonde dressed in brown nurse's scrubs had a hand resting on Arizona's right forearm and Callie felt the pangs of jealously. The rage Callie was surprisingly experiencing skyrocketed when Georgia embraced the surgeon and caressed her shoulders.

Arizona nodded before walking away and for some unfathomable reason, Callie followed her. Taking steps to remain unseen, Callie assumed her ex was returning to her office. Her hunch proved correct when she watched Arizona enter her administrative room.

Once the door was closed, Callie approached and walked inside without knocking. Her chest tightened when her vision took in the sight of Arizona sitting on the sofa crying. Without speaking, Callie sat down beside her and took hold of her left hand.

"Can I do anything for you?" she asked with genuine concern.

Keeping her head low, Arizona replied, "Can we pretend you and I are still happy together and enjoy some semblance of calm?"

Callie didn't think the request was too unreasonable, "Sure, I'm here for you. Let it go."

Arizona did just that and bawled for a full ten minutes before reaching for the nearby tissue box and drying her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" inquired Callie in a soft voice.

"I just completed explorative surgery on my six year old patient Jacob Wentworth and found tumours on his spleen, liver and pancreas. There are over fifteen growths and I have to go deliver the news to his parents. I removed several tumours from his lungs six months ago, and the following chemotherapy treatment failed. The secondaries were detected at his last oncology appointment yesterday, but we didn't get a clear image off the MRI, so I had to go in."

"Is there nothing you can do?"

"There are adhesions everywhere from the last operation and I need to pull myself together and come up with a course of action."

Before she realised it, Callie embraced Arizona and whispered in her left ear, "You can do it. You're super awesome and will come up with an effective surgery."

Arizona pulled out of the clinch immediately and avoided eye contact, "I hope so and I better get to it." Standing, her voice was shaky as were her legs, "Thank you for the support and pep talk."

Callie's heart was pounding against her ribcage and she took a few moments to collect her emotions before speaking, "You are welcome and you need to watch out for Nurse Preston."

Blue eyes stared at Callie with confusion, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your new nurse is a player; I've seen her in action firsthand."

"Why would you tell me that?"

"I saw her comforting you outside the OR and thought you should know she is not interested in anything other than casual sex."

A stunned expression floated across Arizona's face, "Okay, I'm not even going to ask how you know that, but I am not interested in Nurse Preston outside the realm of just being work colleagues. She is actually one of the new surgical nurses and easy to talk to."

Before she could stop herself, the words sprouted from Callie's mouth, "She tried to pick me up at Joe's and was kind of insistent in insinuating I am an easy lay."

Shaking her head, Arizona quipped, "Was that before or after you took her home?"

Throwing her hands up in the air in defeat, Callie countered, "You didn't listen, I said tried to pick me up. I wasn't impressed with her pushiness, but I guess her wanting to have sex with someone she doesn't know and just met, is more your style."

Affronted by the comment, Arizona snarled, "Not that it's any of your business; but I haven't dated or been with anyone since you left me. You have been the one dating and whatever, not me." Turning heel, the blonde started for the exit then added, "Close the door when you leave and I am done with trying to tolerate your moods swings. One minute you are all friendly, the next you wound me deeply and I can't take it anymore."

Taken aback by the words, Callie stood still for several minutes before collecting herself and heading for the pit.

-o-

Seeking out Owen, Callie found him by the nurses' station going over a chart. Moving in beside the redhead, she asked, "Do you have a few minutes to spare?"

"Sure Torres, what do you need?"

"I need to talk to you in private about a personal matter."

Putting the file back in the stand, Owen ushered his friend into a vacant trauma room, "Okay, what's going on?"

"I'm a freaking mess and need some advice."

Seeing Callie was close to tears, Hunt replied, "Does this have anything to do you asking me for extra shifts in here?"

"Yes."

"Go ahead then."

"You know how you saw a Psychiatrist years back to deal with the whole choking Yang business in my old apartment?"

"Unfortunately I do, why?"

"Was Doctor Wyatt helpful or did you just get over it on your own?"

"I thought I was fine after speaking with her the first few times, but I was completely wrong and ended up going back to her for more sessions. She was my turning point and I highly recommend you seek her assistance."

"Thanks and I need to see her before I go insane."

"Is there anything else I can do for you in the meantime?"

"Not at the stage and I really do appreciate you tossing me the work down here. It keeps my mind off things and allows me to find sleep once I am exhausted enough."

"It's been noticed you rarely socialise with your friends and we are concerned."

"Thanks, but I think I am heading in the right direction now."

"Is this to do with you giving up on dating?"

"Yes, to some degree and let's face it, the three times I put myself out there, it was a complete disaster."

Owen bobbed his head knowingly, "I am here for you Callie and let me know how it goes with Wyatt."

"I will and I really do thank you."

"My only advice is you not miss an appointment."

"I'll take that onboard," responded Callie prior to hugging Owen. She paused for several heartbeats then left the room.

-o-

Callie stood outside the door to Doctor Wyatt's office on the fourth floor and waited for her knock to be answered. Having made an appointment after speaking with Owen; Callie was glad to have completed her last surgery for the day in time to attend the meeting at five.

The door opened and an auburn haired woman in her late fifties greeted Callie with a smile, "Good to see you could make it Doctor Torres, please come in."

"Thank you for making the time to see me Doctor Wyatt," replied the brunette while nervously stepping inside.

Wyatt gestured to the couch in the far right corner of the room, "Make yourself comfortable."

Callie sat down and crossed her legs at the knees, "I'm not very good at speaking about my feelings, but after ignoring them for nearly two years; I am at my breaking point and need to get myself together so I can be there for my daughter."

Taking a seat in an armchair, Wyatt rested a notepad in her lap, "Recognising you have a problem is the first step to solving it."

Callie took a deep breath and was silent for a few minutes before beginning, "It's been a while since I did my Psych rotation, but I am aware I have some major issues that have to be dealt with."

Smiling softly, Wyatt nodded, "I think we are off to a good start."

"I was estranged from my mother for nearly five years after coming out as bi-sexual after introducing my girlfriend to my father when he visited. My mother refused to attend my wedding four years ago, but when the marriage ended; she made contact and wanted to see her granddaughter."

"You were married to Doctor Robbins, correct?"

"Yes and I suppose you know all about how Sofia was conceived while Arizona was in Malawi on a grant."

"I heard the hospital gossip and am aware you and Doctor Robbins had parted ways prior to her departure."

"We had, but I was supposed to go with her for three years before she told me to stay at the airport. Arizona realised I was only doing it to make her happy and didn't really want to leave my job here."

"In a relationship it is an accepted practice to make sacrifices from each other."

"Yeah, but Arizona didn't want me to end up resenting her; especially after she was willing to put aside her desire not to have children for me."

Making notes, Wyatt asked, "Why did you sleep with Doctor Sloan?"

"I needed a place to stay. He was convenient; but a one nightstand and helped me forget Arizona?"

"Why did you want to forget?"

"Because I was madly in love with her and it was painful to think about her."

"Was the conception of your daughter a conscious decision?"

"No, it was an accident caused by unprotected sex. I have never regretted it though; I have always wanted children, but had hoped to share that joy with Arizona."

"She came back for you, didn't she?"

"Yes three months later and I broke her heart when I told her about Mark."

"She eventually forgave you and proposed, didn't she?"

"Yes she did and then the accident happened and Sofia was born twenty three weeks premature. I was so happy on our wedding day and life was good, but that all changed with the plane crash."

"You suffered great losses Doctor Torres."

"Yes, but it took some time before I realised I lost the most important thing."

"And what was that?"

Tears fell freely from Callie's eyes, "I lost my best friend, the father of my daughter along with Lexie, who was a close friend, but it was some time later when I discovered I had lost my wife."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I gave Doctor Karev the order to amputate Arizona's leg. I was in surgery when he came to me with the news she had crashed due to the infection in the leg. We were losing her and I made the decision to lose the limb in an attempt to save her life. She couldn't forgive me for taking her leg and it tore us apart piece by piece. She was hurting so bad and I pushed her too far. We couldn't have sex and everything kept coming back to the leg. I thought we had finally gotten past it, but I ignored Arizona's sorrow and acted as if our marriage was fine. It wasn't, and when she slept with a woman who had no issue with her having one leg, the damn burst and I ended up tossing her out of our apartment."

"What happened next?"

"I forgave her, but we suffered along the way before seeking help from a marriage counsellor. I made the call to end our marriage once and for all by saying I couldn't love her unless I loved myself. I told her I needed to be on my own and love myself again."

"Have you managed to achieve that goal?"

Crying harder, Callie howled, "No, I am miserable and hate myself."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I attempted to date male and females, but I compared them to Arizona and they didn't come anywhere near how she used to make me feel. I ended up having sex with the women and enjoyed it, but it wasn't fulfilling and left me feeling cold and alone."

"Why only the women?"

"After some soul searching the past few months, I realised I am not physically attracted to men anymore. My last date with a cop proved that to me. It was a complete bore and went nowhere."

"You need to be honest with me now and to yourself, are you still in love with Arizona and do you want a relationship with her?"

Time did not tick by, Callie answered instantly, "Yes."

Wyatt smiled, "Now we have arrived at the source of your dilemma."

"I have been terrified to say that out aloud and have ignored all the signs."

"Tell me about those."

"I get jealous when I see someone else touch her, even if it is simply a comforting caress or supportive gesture. I sneak glances at her during board meetings and my chest constricts if she catches me. I miss having her by my side and at home. I miss doing activities with her and Sofia together. I miss our family unit and want to find the courage to tell Arizona how I feel."

"Why haven't you spoken to her?"

"I'm freaking scared she will reject me. We have been divorced for over a year and a whole lot of shit has happened since then. I don't think I could handle any more heartache."

"Let's chat about the past twelve months."

Teardrops continued to flow, "The worse event was the implausible death of Derek Shepard. The man was a genius who saved people's lives when others gave up hope. He was a brilliant father to his two children and taken away too early to know he had a third child on the way. Derek saved others on the day he was involved in a car accident and because it occurred in a place that didn't provide the outstanding medical care that we do here, the man died. He's gone because an arrogant doctor failed to order a simple test that would have saved Derek's life."

Having known Derek for many years, Wyatt wiped away her own tears while Callie grabbed a handful of tissues from the low table, "His lost was considerable and he is greatly missed."

"He was my friend and his wife disappeared with the kids so she could heal," remarked Callie with anger.

"Why does that make you upset?"

"Because Meredith's best friend, Cristina Yang, her "person" didn't even attend the funeral service, neither did Izzie Stevens."

"I'm sure Doctors Stevens and Yang had their reasons."

"Who knows, no one has heard from them."

"Have you tried to contact them?"

Callie let the question sink in before answering, "No and I get your point."

A smirk ghosted over Wyatt's lips, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I will phone them and ask what the hell they were thinking."

"Good and that should alleviate some of your anger."

Wiping her eyes dry, Callie admitted, "I kind of feel better already."

"I am pleased to hear that, but we have a long ways to go."

Nodding with acknowledgement, Callie continued, "I realised I still had feelings for Arizona two months ago when April Kepner resigned and signed up with the Army then returned to a combat zone. Before that, a plane crashed with multiple causalities and fatalities, and I was reminded that my friends all relied on each other and were close, just like families are and along with Sofia, Arizona was the only family I wanted or needed."

"Is there anything else you want with her?"

"Yes, I want more children, a bigger home and the love of my life by my side."

"You clearly have some work to do."

"I know and I am glad I have you to discuss all this with. I was driving myself crazy with it all and had no one to talk to."

"What about Arizona?"

"All we do it trade insults and hurt each other more. I used to be able to talk to her, but we can barely tolerate being in the same room or I go ahead and ruin the conversation by saying something nasty."

"Do you know why?"

"I can only speak for myself, and I am so tired that I just snap at her."

"Why do you choose that course of action?"

"I am frustrated and lash out at her."

"That would be as a result of your exhaustion."

"I have been taking extra shifts in the ER to help me sleep."

"Have you been drinking alcohol?"

"I have one beer and one shot of tequila at Joe's before going home."

"Does that help?"

"Yes, but I don't do it on the days when I take Sofia home from day care."

"Where is she at other times?"

"She has sleep overs at Meredith's place. She loves her children and is besties with Zola."

"Does Sofia ever talk to you about Arizona?"

"She is always excited after spending time with her mamma and tells me all about what they get up to. Sofia loves her. She does tell me she wishes Arizona still lived with us so she didn't have to pick her up and drop her off all the time."

Callie went on and told Wyatt about the current situation with her parents and Arizona relinquishing two weekends and a week of visitations.

"Why do you think Arizona willingly agreed?"

"She said she didn't want to be the bad guy again."

"I see; do you feel like she has moved on?"

"I thought she may have until today when she told me she hadn't dated since I left her."

"Does that give you hope?"

"I'm not sure. I am worried Arizona has just given up on finding someone else."

Looking at the clock on the wall behind Callie, Wyatt made a proposal, "Here is what I want you to do before our next session same time next week."

"I'm listening."

"While Sofia is still in Miami, call Arizona or speak to her here at work and ask her to dinner."

Callie's eyes widened, "As in a date?"

"No. Make it clear to her it is not a date and you just want to discuss a few issues."

"I can do that."

"I also want you to stop doing extra shifts. You are going to affect your health if you continue. You also need to make contact with your friends and stop living the life of a recluse. Socialise with them and don't avoid spending time with your parents."

"I'll think about the last part."

"It's important your daughter experience a loving family environment and not see any resentment, hostility or awkwardness."

"I understand and thank you. I didn't know if I would be able to open up to you, but it feels good to have gotten most of it out."

Standing, Wyatt remarked, "I am glad I could make you feel at ease and we will chat about the other issues next week. Take care Callie."

"Thank you Doctor Wyatt."

"I think you can call my Katharine from now on."

"Okay, see you next week."

-o-

 **Tuesday 4th May, 2015**

A solemn Callie sat down on Doctor Wyatt's couch and folded her arms across her chest.

The Psychiatrist studied her patient for several minutes before speaking, "I gather from your demeanour you had trouble completing your tasks."

"You'd be right. I tried to contact Arizona, but all my calls went to voice mail. I went to her apartment and was told by the landlord she moved out on the weekend and didn't leave a forwarding address. I went to Paediatrics and Karev informed him she took two weeks leave and won't be back until the eighteenth. I think the last conversation I had with her may have something to do with her decision to take a break."

"What was said that we didn't cover last session?"

"I basically called her a whore after comforting her over a difficult case she was having. The last thing she told me was she was done with me being nice to her then being nasty." Callie fell apart and buried her face in her hands, "Why would I do that to the woman I love?"

"You stated last week you were frustrated."

Wiping away the tears with tissues, Callie shook her head, "I am exasperated with myself. Arizona was been nothing but amicable, cooperative and an excellent mother to Sofia, but I keep yelling at her when things don't go my way. Every time I am near her I just want to wrap her in my arms and beg for forgiveness; instead I turn into a ranting lunatic or slam a door in her face."

"What has stopped you from holding her? Is it the fact you feel you can't take rejection from her?"

Callie's reply was a mere whisper, "Yes, I couldn't bear it. It would be an end to the small sliver of hope I hold on to. She pulled away from my last embrace and it hurt like hell."

"Describe how the communication was between you and Arizona when you were together as a couple?"

A tiny smile appeared as Callie recalled, "Arizona once said we were so well matched that we voiced each other's thoughts and I felt great about that. There was this easiness when we talked and I derived immense pleasure and comfort from that."

Callie disclosed moments from her time with Arizona until the session was nearly over and Katharine asked, "What do you plan on doing now?"

"I'm leaving here and going to the day care centre and finding out Arizona's new address. She would have had to let them know because she is the secondary emergency contact for Sofia."

"Clever thinking and I am glad you haven't given up."

"I know this is my last chance to get Arizona back and I am not going to let anything stand in my way."

"I admire your conviction and will see you next week."

"Thanks."

-o-

Armed with Arizona's new address, Callie went home and dropped her work bag off then phoned her daughter.

 _"Calliope,"_ answered her mother. _"How are you?"_

"I am well and you?"

 _"I'm very happy to be spending this time with Sofia. She is such a delight. You have done a fine job raising her."_

"I had help from Mark and Arizona."

Callie was expecting another round of disapproval and was pleasantly surprised with Lucia said, _"Before I hand the phone to Sofia, I was hoping to have a few words with you."_

"Sure mom, what is it?"

 _"Having Sofia here has opened my eyes."_

"How so?"

 _"The precious girl has chatted about Arizona the whole time. She misses her being in the apartment and said she hears you crying at night when you think she is asleep. Why are you been crying?"_

Trying not to do just that, Callie took a deep breath, "Because I am miserable without Arizona. I was fine being on my own with Sofia for a while, but I still love Arizona and want my family together again."

 _"Oh my dear child, what are you going to do about it?"_

"I am working on it, but it will take time."

 _"I am relieved to hear that. Sofia needs her two mommies."_

"What … what did you just say?"

 _"I said your daughter should have her two parents present while she is growing up. I know I was disrespectful to you and Arizona with the way I treated you both and I had no right to curse the birth of Sofia and not attend your wedding. She is an absolute angel and I want you to be happy Calliope and through your child, I now understand Arizona is your one."_

"She is my one mom and I will do all I can to make her see that … wow, I can't believe you have finally made peace with my sexuality."

 _"It took me too long to understand, but your happiness is very important to me. If you like both women and men, I should not judge you."_

"Mom, I am not attracted to men, only women and just one."

 _"I am fine with that and she is waiting for you."_

"I don't think so mom."

 _"Do not be too sure of that Calliope."_

"Why, what do you know that I don't?"

 _"Sofia told me her momma misses you and cries too."_

Callie's tears broke through, "Oh, that is kind of great news, but sad at the same time."

 _"It's okay to cry, I did when Sofia told me. That was when I knew I have been a terrible mother to you for all those years and had to make amends."_

Laughter preceded Callie's next words, "Wow, I should have sent Sofia to visit you sooner."

Lucia joined her daughter's mirth, _"You should have, she has been a blessing Calliope and I pray you will visit soon so your father can talk to you face to face and admit how wrong he has been too."_

"Oh … okay, I'll think about it."

 _"Good and in the meantime, I will go rescue Sofia from your father in the pool and you can talk to her."_

"Thanks mom … and I love you."

 _"I love you too Calliope, I always have and am so proud of you."_

Stunned for a moment, Callie finally replied, "Oh darn, now you've made me cry again."

-o-


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Much appreciation to those readers who have already done so; the Muse is smiling.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Pulling into the circular driveway of the huge low set white and blue stucco house on Third Avenue, Callie turned off the engine of her black BMW X5 and reached for the piece of paper that was folded up on the front passenger seat. Checking it against the address she'd previously punched into the onboard GPS, she saw they were identical and she hadn't made a mistake. Looking back at the mansion, she let out a whispered, "Holy shit."

Getting out of the vehicle, Callie walked up to the ornate double front door and pressed the intercom button. Receiving no reply, she returned home and grabbed a chilled bottle of Calkins Landing beer from the refrigerator then plopped down on the couch. Grabbing the remote, Callie tried to find a channel to spark her interest, but failed and her thoughts returned to why Arizona was living in an enormous house and whether the owner was her new girlfriend.

As sadness washed over her, Callie drained the contents of the bottle before reaching for her phone and texting Arizona a simple message: **Why the hell haven't you answered any of my calls or messages?**

There was no reply after a five minute wait, so Callie got up and changed into her tightest pair of jeans and paired it with a dark purple, low cut blouse. Adding hoop earrings and a lengthy platinum chain around her neck; the brunette slipped her wallet into the back pocket of her pants and headed for Joe's.

-o-

Sixty minutes on, Alex and Jo approached the bar and sat on either side of Callie. Karev gave her a nod and asked, "Did you have any luck in finding Texas?"

Swallowing a mouthful of iced gin and tonic, Callie shook her head, "No, but I did manage to find out she lives over on Third Avenue now."

Jo put down her glass of red wine and looked at Callie with a raised left eyebrow, "That's some fancy neighbourhood."

"It sure is," replied Callie. "But it's none of my business."

Ordering three fresh drinks, Alex casually commented, "I think your ex took off after losing a patient."

Recalling the last conversation she had had with Arizona, Callie inquired, "Are you talking about the young boy with secondary cancer?"

"Yeah, Jacob Wentworth; it was a real shame. Robbins mapped out an excellent route for his surgery, but was unable to perform the procedure. The poor kid coded just before he was scheduled for the OR. We tried to bring him back for over an hour, but he had nothing left to fight with. He went into complete organ failure and there was nothing we could do."

There was a sharp stab of empathy to Callie's chest, "Crap, I can understand why Arizona needed to get away. She was heavily invested in the case."

"Yeah she was and with the other crap that has been going on with her; I think it was the last straw."

With her interest and concern piqued, Callie pressed her friend for more information as Jo left to hook up with Miranda, Owen, Ben and Amelia as they walked into the building, "What crap are you talking about?"

"One of the new nurses on the Ped's Ward has been flirting with Robbins and she won't take no for an answer."

The green eyed monster of jealousy reared its ugly head and Callie snapped, "Let me guess, Georgia Freaking Preston?"

Alex sneered in response, "That's the one and how do you know about her?"

"The tramp tried to pick me up here a while back and like you said, she didn't like the word no. I warned Arizona about her and we ended up in a fight."

"Geez, not that I'm surprised, but you and Texas really do need to sort out your shit. She's lost her spark Torres and so have you. Any Blind Freddy could see you two belong together and do your best work as a team."

"I agree Alex, but I don't think Arizona is interested in giving me another chance."

Having years of experience at being Meredith's sounding board, Alex was happy to assist his friend, "Have you actually been told that from her?"

"She said she couldn't put up with my shit anymore, so I take that to mean she is done."

"See, that is where you may be wrong my friend."

"What do you mean?" asked Callie before sipping more alcohol.

"We all know Robbins wears her heart on her sleeve at times, but since you pair divorced, she is closed off emotionally and totally focused on her patients and Sofia. It takes a lot for her to trust anyone and I think she is scared of being hurt by you again. Dude, if it was me in that situation; I would talk to her away from work and be honest about my feelings."

"Wow, you really have become the love guru."

"It's a gift and I learnt so much over the years from listening to all you chicks gab on about each other and your partners."

Callie grinned sideways at him, "I already plan on talking to Arizona once she gets back, but thanks for the insight and chat Alex. I really appreciate it."

"It's all cool and are you joining us tonight or are you going home like you always do?"

A warm smile graced Callie's features, "I am partying with my good friends."

Alex gave her a lopsided smile, "It's about time Torres."

"Yeah it is."

-o-

 **Friday 8th May**

Being off-call for the weekend, Callie boarded a plane for Miami once she finished work and packed a small suitcase. She'd called her father during the day and asked if it was all right to visit at such short notice. He was delighted to have her come home and pleased she could be there to celebrate Mother's Day with Lucia and Sofia.

Spending two days in Florida proved to be the right decision by Callie and she returned home in high spirits. The work week flew by and Sofia was dropped off on Sunday the seventeenth by Carlos and Lucia. Callie cooked and they stayed for dinner then the night before saying goodbye in the morning.

Callie was uplifted by the renewed relationship with her parents and was humble in accepting her father's apologies for voicing his distrust and disappointment in Arizona. That particular conversation had ended prior to Callie's return to Seattle and both agreed to forgive each other for the past arguments. Carlos had promised to listen to Arizona if there was a time when they were in the same proximity again. Callie had also made him vow not to physically hurt her. He had been reluctant in his acceptance, but nonetheless, he finally got there.

Monday the eighteenth came way too soon for Callie's liking and once she had dropped Sofia off to day care, she made her way to Arizona's office. The door was open, but the Head of Paediatrics Surgery was not behind her desk or in the room. Cutting her losses, Callie left a brightly colour wrapped gift on the low table and returned to the Orthopaedics' floor.

-o-

Just as she was about to take a sip of coffee in the Attending Doctor's Lounge, Callie's pager went off and she was summoned to the pit for a consult. With haste, she ran to the elevators and made her way to the ground floor.

Hunt was waiting for her at the Nurses' Station and he quickly briefed her on a case involving a ten year old girl brought in with multiple head contusions and a dislocated shoulder after falling off her bicycle.

As Callie and Owen pulled back the curtain surrounding the exam table, Arizona ran up behind them and inquired, "Do you have something for me Hunt?"

The redhead turned around and Callie continued towards the patient, "Robbins, ten year old Cassie Wells fell from her bike and landed on her left shoulder and the side of her cranium. Lacerations to her arm, leg, face and head. Several are deep and I've ordered a head CT. Spine is clear of injury as is the neck and pelvis."

"Thank you Hunt and I'll wait for Doctor Torres to finish up before I examine Cassie."

"You got it and welcome back."

"Thanks."

Callie inspected the humerus and scapula while valiantly attempting to ignore the conversation going on between the two Attendings. She had the arm in position and was ready to put the bone back into the socket when Owen offered to anchor the shoulder from the other side.

Accepting the help, Callie pulled and twisted and smiled when she heard the familiar popping sound as the limb moved back into alignment with the glenohumeal joint. Putting the arm in a sling, she waited for Cassie to regain consciousness before asking her a series of questions. Satisfied with the answers given; she spoke with the parents regards rehabilitation then accepted their gratitude.

Standing to the side, Callie searched for Arizona's eyes and was saddened when the blonde evaded her gaze. With a heavy heart, she revolved and started to walk away.

She stopped when Arizona spoke, "Doctor Torres, can we have a word once I am done here?"

Finally finding her ex's blue orbs, Callie smiled when she noted a slight spark, "Of course Doctor Robbins, is there anything I can assist you with in the meantime?"

"No, I'll just flush out these wounds and suture the deeper ones."

Without thinking, Callie reached for a tube of saline solution and handed it to Arizona. She worked alongside the blonde in silence and found some degree of contentment as she did.

Six minutes later, Cassie was bandaged and ready for her CT. As she was wheeled out of the cubicle by an Intern, Arizona instructed the ER nurse to inform her of the result as soon as possible.

The Ped's Surgeon placed a hand on Callie's elbow and led her to an empty trauma room. With a brilliant smile, she faced the brunette, "I just wanted to thank you for dropping off Sofia's present. It was nice to receive her beautiful card and handmade bracelet. It made my day."

Returning the smile, Callie replied, "I ended up going to my parent's for the weekend and spending time with Sofia. She was surprised to see me and I actually dropped by your new place to ask if you wanted to join me, but you weren't there. I gather you got all my texts and missed calls?"

"I did and I'm sorry I didn't get back to you, but I went to my parents and left my phone at home."

"I heard about Jacob Wentworth and I'm sorry Arizona. I know how difficult it must have been for you."

Tears brimmed blue eyes, "Thank you and I just needed to get away and rethink my future."

Alarmed by the comment, Callie asked, "What, are you thinking of leaving Grey Sloan?"

"No, my decisions had nothing to do with work. Apart from the occasional heartbreaking loss of a patient, I couldn't be happier here."

Relief flooded through every pore of Callie's skin, "Oh okay, that's good to know and I really am sorry for berating you the last time we spoke."

A frown appeared, "It's kind of become a habit with us, hasn't it?"

"Yes, and I want it to stop Arizona. I don't want to make you unhappy by shouting at you or not listening to what you are telling me. I promise not to accuse you of shit either."

Stunned, Arizona inquired, "Where has all this come from?"

"It comes from my heart and I want you to know I am receiving professional help for all my issues."

"Really?" questioned Arizona while trying not to look too shell shocked.

"I don't like who I have become Arizona and I have taken steps to change that. It won't happen overnight, but it will occur as long as I work hard on myself."

Smirking, Arizona responded, "I remember you saying you needed to love yourself again before you could love someone else, is that still true?"

"Yes and no. I am actually beginning to like myself again, but have a long way to go to get back to how I used to be."

"I'm proud of you Callie, not that my approval means anything these days."

Callie noted the tinge of sadness in the statement and asked, "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

To say Arizona was taken aback by the question would have been a gross understatement, "I … I … as in a date?"

"No, as two adults who share custody of an amazing child and need to discuss a few matters before it's too late."

Arizona's forehead relaxed, "Oh, okay then; I'd like that Calliope."

"I know it's not your week to take Sofia, but would you like to eat at my place then take Sofia home with you until after the weekend?"

"Wow, have you been probed by aliens or something while I've been gone?"

Chuckling at the joke, Callie answered, "No, I just want to thank you for allowing Sofia to have extra time with her grandparents."

"I did it for Sofia Calliope and by the conversation we had this morning, she really had an awesome time."

"I'm not sure who had the most fun, her or my parents."

Giggling briefly, Arizona remarked, "I certainly do prefer this chat as compared to our last one."

"I do too," agreed Callie as her pager sounded. Checking the message, she headed out the door, "I have an emergency. We can talk later, bye"

She was long gone by the time a bewildered Arizona mumbled, "Yeah, bye."

-o-

Callie opened the door to a smiling Arizona and Sofia immediately pushed past her and wrapped two arms around the blonde's legs, "Yay you're here. I've packed my bag mamma, love you."

Squatting, Arizona hugged her daughter, "Well hello to you too and how does a trip to the zoo on Saturday sound?"

"I love visiting the animals. Come in, mommy made your favourite," Sofia took her by the hand and led her into the living room.

Callie grinned at her ex, "Apparently our girl is a little eager to spend time with you."

Arizona quickly brushed away a tear before it had time to fall, "Looks like it and thanks again for this."

"You are welcome and I cooked Chicken Piccata."

Suspicious of the invite when it was suggested earlier, Arizona's heart twisted into a knot when she realised Callie had gone to so much trouble, "Are you preparing me for bad news?"

"No, just attempting to be a decent hostess."

With her doubt alleviated, Arizona quipped, "Okay then and I better go take a seat before Sofia pulls off my arm."

Closing the door, Callie observed Arizona put her shoulder bag on the sofa and take her old place at the dining table. A beaming Sofia hopped up onto her booster chair and waved at the brunette, "We are ready mommy; I'm hungry for your yummy chicken."

"Hold on to your horses sweetie," replied Callie while moving into the kitchen and collecting the first of three serving bowls. "I thought you were going to help me."

Sofia shrugged her shoulders, "I'm too busy chatting with mamma. She missed me and I have lots to tell her about my trip to Miami. Did you like my present mamma?"

Leaning into Sofia, Arizona displayed her right wrist and rainbow coloured bracelet, "I certainly did and haven't taken it off all day."

"It was made with the special ingredient of love," noted Sofia while receiving a hug.

Callie marvelled at her child's statement, "Where did you hear those words sweetie?"

"Mamma used to say it when she made us pancakes for breakfast, remember?"

"Oh of course, silly old me forgot," answered Callie while taking a seat opposite Arizona and avoiding her eyes.

"You not silly mommy," returned Sofia. "You a rock star."

Both adults laughed at the comment and Sofia continued to entertain them throughout the course of the meal, and when it was time to do the dishes, she pulled a chair up to the counter and helped Callie.

Taking up position on a stool, Arizona inquired, "When are you back on duty Calliope after the weekend?"

"Monday morning, what about you?"

"Tuesday for me."

"In that case, why not leave it until then to have Sofia at your new place?"

Blonde eyebrows danced along Arizona's forehead, "Okay and I suppose I better explain my move."

Sofia gave her an inquisitive look, "You left your apartment?"

"Yes sweetie, I bought a big house with a huge yard for you to play in."

With the news, Callie asked, "So you actually own the place?"

"Yes. It was time for me to spend some of my money and upgrade. Sofia is growing up fast and it won't be long before she wants to have friends sleep over, so I needed more space."

"That makes sense, but the house is massive Arizona."

"Maybe one day it will be filled with more children, a dog and chickens."

Smiling at the mention of Arizona's lifelong dream, Callie agreed, "Well, you never know what the future holds."

"True," replied the blonde while watching her daughter yawn. "I know you wanted to talk Calliope, but Sofia is tired. I should get her to bed and how about you join us for dinner Saturday night if you are free?"

"I'd like that and I'll go grab her bag."

Arizona and Sofia were by the door when Callie returned carrying a pink knapsack, "What time Saturday?"

"How does six sound?"

"Good to me and you be a good girl for mamma Sofia," commented Callie as she knelt and embraced her child.

"I will mommy and I think mamma needs a hug goodbye too."

Straightening up, Callie awkwardly wrapped her arms around Arizona, "I really enjoyed dinner and will see you soon."

"Thanks for the invite and we can talk once Sofia goes to sleep after dinner."

"We will, drive safe."

With a peck to her offspring's head, Callie opened the door and watched as her two most favourite people strolled along the hallway towards the elevator.

-o-


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Many apologies for the delay in getting this chapter posted, but real life takes priority over a hobby. Please feel free to review, follow or favour.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Saturday 23rd May, 2015**

Callie woke to the sound of persistent raindrops colliding with the bedroom window pane situated above the bedhead. With one eye open, she spied the bold red digital numbers of the bedside clock and rolled onto her back. As it was only six thirty, Callie closed her eyelid and drifted back into sleep; trying to recapture the pleasant dream she was having of Arizona.

With Sofia at her mamma's, and being off-call for the weekend, the gifted surgeon had no need to be up so early, but her sleep-in bliss was disturbed an hour later by her cell phone and pager going off simultaneously.

"Damn it," she cursed while reaching for both devices. "It's my weekend off," she bitterly complained while placing the phone against the shell of her right ear.

Callie answered as she read the 911 message on the pager screen, "Torres."

She wasn't surprised when Owen replied, "I know you're not on-call, but there's been an apartment collapse and multiple causalities are ten minutes out. The ER is going to be slammed and I need all hands on deck."

"I'll be there in six," returned Callie, already out of bed and in full doctor mode.

-o-

Owen's prediction proved correct and all available staff had been called in to handle the injuries caused by the five storey demolition. The pit resembled a war zone and as Callie treated one patient after another, she caught several glimpses of Arizona rushing by.

Having dealt with eight surgeries over an extended period of time; Doctor Torres was exhausted by the time she finally took a break in the doctor's lounge. Finishing a chicken salad, she sipped from a bottle of chilled water while listening to Meredith's half-sister Maggie Pierce prattle on about her lack of dating success with Meredith at the table.

Her near catatonic state ceased when Arizona burst into the room and immediately asked, "Is anyone available to assist with an emergency gastrectomy?"

Gathering up her rubbish, Callie answered first, "I'm refuelled, so let's go."

"Thanks Calliope," responded the blonde as the two women headed out the room and towards the lifts.

"I guess this means dinner is postponed?" inquired Callie, somewhat disappointedly.

Pressing the call button, Arizona replied, "I think that's a given considering I have another four procedures after this unexpected one."

Rolling her eyes, Callie quipped, "So much for the weekend off."

Nodding, Arizona gave the brunette a frown, "I promised Sofia a trip to the zoo and really hated having to bring her here instead."

"It's good she understands how demanding our jobs can be and never complains."

Scrunching up her face, Arizona shook her head, "That could change at any moment."

Smiling broadly at the accurate statement, Callie agreed, "Yes, but we've been pretty lucky so far."

Both surgeons exited the car and made their way to the scrub room. Taking a full five minutes to prepare; Arizona presented the case to Callie before entering the theatre. The pair worked effortlessly opposite each other and discussed Sofia's liking of Arizona's new house, particularly the large backyard containing a multi-level jungle gym.

Four hours passed before the patient was transferred to recovery while Callie found herself paged to four subsequent surgeries. She crawled into bed seven o'clock Sunday morning, and before she realised what she was doing; phoned Arizona.

 _"Hey Calliope, is everything okay?"_ asked the blonde in between yawns.

"I just called to see how Sofia is doing?"

 _"Maddy picked her up from the hospital around six last night and both are still sound asleep."_

"It's fortunate you found a babysitter that doesn't mind sleep overs."

 _"Yeah, we really lucked out there. You sound like you are ready for sleep."_

"I am and should let you get some too before our daughter wakes you."

A short giggle preceded Arizona's bubbly retort, _"I made a deal with her last night while saying goodbye."_

"What kind of deal?"

 _"If she allows me to sleep until noon, a trip to the zoon is still on."_

Laughing richly, Callie responded, "Very diplomatic of you."

 _"I thought so and I'll see you Tuesday when I drop Sofia at day care."_

"You will, goodnight Ari."

 _"Oh before you hang up, do you want to try to go out to dinner Friday night?"_

Callie couldn't help but feel the tiny flutter of hope take up residency in her chest and happily answered, "Sure, I'll even offer to meet you at Joe's and organise the sitter for Sofia."

 _"Sounds good and we can play it by ear, goodnight Calliope."_

"Sweet dreams," countered Callie prior to the conversation ending.

-o-

 **Tuesday 26th May**

Ambling into the day care centre, Callie spotted Arizona embracing Sofia by one of the activity tables. Her heart performed a somersault and tears filled her eyes. Quickly wiping them away with the back of her hand, she approached just as her daughter took a step back.

The little girl's smile widened and she gushed, "Mommy, you're here."

Hugging Sofia, Callie greeted her in a wavering tone, "Happy Birthday sweetie."

Straightening up, Arizona collected her work bag from the floor and turned to Callie, "There is cake at twelve if you have a break."

"I'll make sure I'm available," began Callie before returning her attention to Sofia. "Look how big you've grown the past few days."

"I'm four, I'm a big girl now," returned the child proudly. "Poppy and Abuela called this morning. They sent a present yesterday; will it be at home later mommy?"

"I'm sure it will be waiting for you when we get there.

A heart-warming smile graced Sofia's lips, "Is that where your present is?"

"You know it is Munchkin."

Nodding at the words, Sofia glanced up at Arizona then excitedly announced, "Mamma gave me a ticket for the zoo for a whole year and reading books."

"That's because she loves you and always gives excellent gifts."

"I know mommy and I love her too."

Caressing the top of black curls, Arizona reciprocated, "I love you with all my heart, but I need to make a move. See you later for your party."

"Okay momma, time for you to be a rock star. Is Georgia gonna be here too?"

The question hung in the air for several seconds as Callie's blood reached boiling point and the glare she gave her ex-wife spoke volumes.

Raising her right hand, Arizona was swift to defuse the situation, "I'm not sure honey and no Calliope, it's not what you think."

Swallowing her rage, Callie suggested, "Maybe we can discuss it at a more convenient time?"

The inquiry was met with sparkling blue eyes and a grin, "Hopefully, but I really do need to leave."

"Bye mamma, be awesome."

"Bye honey, later Calliope."

Callie took all of two seconds once the blonde departed before quizzing her offspring, "When did you meet Georgia?"

Tilting her head to the side, Sofia casually replied, "Oh, she is mamma's new friend and was at the zoo."

"Did she go there with you and mamma?"

"No mommy. She was at the elephants when we went to see them. I like her. She bought me and mamma an ice cream after we fed the giraffes."

"That was kind of her," snarled Callie, unsuccessful in trying to hide her disapproval.

Sofia was about to speak when Callie's phone sounded. Instead she sat down at the table and engaged in a conversation with another child.

Looking at the caller ID, Callie placed a hand on top of Sofia's head and answered, "Hey dad."

 _"_ _Cariño, I hope I haven't called at an inconvenient time and interrupted your work?"_

"No. I'm with Sofia at day care and have a few minutes before rounds."

 _"Good. I'm just calling to let you know your mother and I will be arriving at four this afternoon for the surprise birthday dinner."_

"Just use your spare key to let yourselves into the apartment and I will see you later."

 _"Will Arizona be joining us?"_

"I haven't invited her yet."

 _"I see. I won't keep Calliope, see you soon."_

Callie wasn't sure, but she thought she detected some semblance of regret in her father's words, "Will do, bye."

Pocketing the phone, Callie said her goodbye to Sofia then headed for the Ped's Department.

-o-

Doctor Torres located Doctor Robbins conducting rounds in the children's ward. She observed as an Intern presented a case along with updates of the patient's condition. Callie smiled when Arizona spotted her and dismissed her students.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon," she said cheerfully while exiting the room and walking towards the nurses' station.

"I meant to speak with you yesterday, but I was hammered in theatre and had a late finish."

Checking her wristwatch, Arizona noted, "I have about five minutes before I am due to scrub in, so I'm all ears."

Callie's concentration took a serious dive when Nurse Preston sauntered up to the counter and placed a hand on Arizona's left shoulder.

"The OR is prepped and Gracie is ready," proclaimed the five foot eight blonde while making eye contact with Callie.

"Damn it," cursed Arizona in reply. "I'll come find you when I am done Calliope, sorry."

"I'll hold you to it," conceded Callie merrily, void of the true emotion swirling around her head and masking the fact she wanted to swat away the nurse's appendage.

No more words were exchanged as Arizona rushed off with Georgia by her side, but Callie's jealousy sped into top gear when the younger blonde dropped her right hand down along the full length of Arizona's spine. It went into overdrive when the nurse glanced back over her shoulder at Callie with a smug expression plastered on her face.

"You bitch," muttered the Ortho before turning heel and moving towards the elevators.

-o-

Doctor Wyatt greeted Callie at her office door then motioned for her to take a seat on the sofa, "I was surprised to receive your request for an earlier appointment, but I detected anger in your voice and pushed my next session back."

"I appreciate you seeing me and you were right; I am really mad and need to vent before I say or do something I will regret."

Sitting in armchair, Katharine opened her notepad and Callie proceeded to explain what had happened hours previously.

"I recall you saying your ex-wife was not dating anyone at the moment," point forth Wyatt. "Is it possible this nurse just managed to give the impression the situation was more than it is?"

Callie took a deep breath before answering, "Arizona told me Georgia was nothing more than a friend, but come on, she just happened to be at the zoo at the right time on the right day?"

"First of all, you haven't spoken to Arizona about it and secondly, I'm glad to see you didn't accuse her of any wrongdoing."

Allowing herself a small smirk, Callie let out a loud sigh, "The therapy must be working."

"I think it is more the fact of you learning how not to communicate negatively with Arizona."

"I agree, but I still wanted to confront that freaking nurse."

"Instigating a cat fight in the Ped's Ward is definitely something that should be avoided," recommended Katharine behind a grin.

Realising how absurd that prospect sounded, Callie laughed, "I have a mean right hook, but if I acted out my jealousy, I would certainly destroy all hope of winning Arizona back."

Katharine's brows rose, "Is that how you view your current issue; a contest between the new and the old?"

Callie was quick to protest vehemently, "No, hell no. I suppose it was just a bad choice of words. I know I can't afford to scare Arizona away by being out of control and wanting to rumble with someone who obviously intends on overtly displaying her player moves." Relaxing her shoulders, Callie beamed, "A while ago when it was thought I was going to lay some smack down on an Intern in the cafeteria, Arizona did say it was hot."

With a brief chuckle, Wyatt pointed out, "Yes, but you were a couple back then and I had twenty dollars riding on you to win."

Joining in the laughter, Callie suggested, "I really do need to find the time to sit down with Arizona and tell her all this."

"You'll get no argument from me," agreed the Psychiatrist while making a notation.

"We are supposed to have dinner Friday night, so maybe I'll get the chance then," reasoned Callie.

"Time will tell and our time is up."

Getting to her feet, Callie headed for the exit, "Thanks again."

"I'm sorry I didn't have time for a full session and good luck Friday."

"Our talk has calmed me down and I'll see you next Wednesday."

"Take care Callie."

"You too Katharine."

-o-

Five minutes late, Callie strolled into day care and held her breath. Sofia was sitting in front of a huge frosted cake surrounded by staff, children, Arizona, Meredith and Georgia. All were singing Happy Birthday and the last person Callie wanted to see was making a fuss over Zola and Sofia. It took all that had been discussed an hour earlier with Doctor Wyatt, to hold Callie together.

A wave of sheer bliss washed over Arizona's face and it lifted Callie's spirits when the blonde glanced her way and gestured for her to move closer.

"Sorry, I got caught up with a consult," she explained.

"Mommy," squealed Sofia as Arizona passed her a large plastic knife. "I'm big enough to cut my cake now."

"Yes you are sweetie," replied Callie while moving to the other side of her daughter.

Once the candles had been removed, a giggling birthday girl sliced into the white icing before Callie took over and divided the chocolate sponge into enough portions for all those in attendance.

Ten minutes passed and children were having cream and jam wiped from their faces then preparing for an afternoon nap. Callie walked out with Arizona and as they neared the lifts, the brunette turned and asked, "Do you have time to chat?"

Just as Arizona opened her mouth to answer, a grinning Georgia approached and embraced her, "Thanks for the invite, see you tonight for dinner."

In a flash she was gone and in her wake; left behind a gobsmacked Arizona and a less than impressed Callie making her way hastily down the stairwell.

-o-


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Fighting back tears, Callie ran up the steps as fast as her long legs would allow then walked towards her office while regulating her rapid heartrate. The instant she sat down behind her desk, the teardrops flowed and she reached for a nearby box of tissues in a valiant attempt to cease the stream. The weeping continued until Callie's next operation, but started back up once she arrived home with Sofia later that afternoon.

Putting on a stoic persona, Callie made it through dinner with her parents then asked if they could take Sofia for a week while she travelled overseas. When pressed for an explanation, she broke down and confessed all.

The following morning Sofia left with her grandparents and Callie informed her Department and Chief Webber she was taking seven days of vacation time as of the next day. After rescheduling procedures and appointments, Callie returned home to pack. She was interrupted several times by Arizona's calls to her cell phone, but she allowed them to go to voicemail.

With a travel bag in hand, Torres opened her apartment door and jumped back when confronted with a less than impressed or happy Arizona.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded the blonde sans any form of greeting.

Avoiding eye contact, Callie calmly stated, "I'm going on holiday, so can you please get out of the way?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you stormed off yesterday and have ignored all my calls?"

Taking a look at Arizona with her hands firmly affixed to her hips, Callie dropped her luggage and huffed, "I need to be at the airport by seven; I don't have time for your drama."

Fury flashed across the smaller woman's face, "For fuck's sake Calliope, it's only ten past four. What's the rush and I don't have sole ownership of this situation?"

With tears glistening behind her eyes, Callie went with the truth, "I need to clear my head and can't do it here. I need answers to the crap racing around inside my brain before I can move forward while retaining my sanity and dignity. I'm tired of making a fool of myself over unattainable dreams."

Arizona's features softened prior to asking, "Is this about Georgia?"

"Yes and no," admitted Callie after a moment of silence.

"Can we go inside and talk or do you still want to run away?"

Stung by the latter part of the question, Callie's hackles were well and truly up, "I really would like to toss a snide remark back at you, but I seriously don't have it in me anymore."

"Good, because I've been extremely proud of how we have been getting along lately minus all the hurtful barbs and would hate to return to trading more insults."

Smiling at the reality of the comment, Callie backed up and permitted Arizona entry, "I would too and this conversation has waited long enough."

"I think so too," agreed the blonde while sitting on the couch. "Do you plan on driving to the airport or taking a taxi?"

Getting comfortable next to Arizona, Callie answered, "I was going to call a cab."

"I'll take you," offered her ex with one of her brilliant smiles.

"You don't have to Arizona."

"I know, but I want to; it's what friends do for one another."

The casual reply pierced Callie's heart and she felt the last silver of hope for a reconciliation slip away, "Is that what we are Ari, friends?"

"I'd like to think so Calliope, so talk to me and I'll listen."

"As you know, I'm seeing a shrink to help sought through all the shit that has happened over the past few years."

"Yes and I'm so glad you shared that information with me."

"I am trying to not be filled with anger and take it out on you."

"I am aware and have noticed. I was really looking forward to Friday night and being able to discuss matters with you."

"I was too, but yesterday really tossed me a curve ball. I was really hurt then I realised I had no right to feel that way."

"What way?"

"I was excited about our daughter's birthday and planned on inviting you to the surprise dinner I had organised with my parents."

Frowning, Arizona surmised, "And Georgia ruined it all?"

"Yes. I was already dealing with the fact she shared Sunday at the zoo with Sofia and there she was at the day care party."

Nodding, Arizona rested a hand on Callie's forearm, "Did you ask Sofia about her?"

"Yes."

"Did she tell you she was the one who invited Georgia for cake yesterday and not me?"

"No, just that she was your new friend and was at the elephant enclosure."

"Sofia was correct."

"Did you have dinner with Georgia last night?"

"Yes."

The second sharp pain to Callie's chest took her by surprise and she grabbed at it, "Was it a date?" It didn't ease as she waited for the answer.

"Yes."

"I guess I should be happy you've moved on," snapped Callie, abandoning all pleasantries and standing.

"Calliope, please sit down," urged Arizona. "There is so much more we need to talk about."

Although the words forming on her lips were a lie, Callie nevertheless spoke, "I wish you all the best, but I need to leave."

"Please don't shut me out now," begged Arizona while getting up.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to stop running and tell me the truth."

"It's obviously too late; I've wasted too much time."

"Jesus Calliope, just say it."

Taking a deep breath, Callie went for it, "Okay, I am trying to make myself better so I can be good enough for you."

Shock registered on Arizona's face, "What?"

"I was never up to your standard of being a lesbian."

"I never said that to you or felt that way. I always knew you were bi-sexual. Sure it created problems at times, but I learnt to deal with it. It was a struggle for me when you slept with Mark and fell pregnant. It was harder to stand on the sideline and watch him be so involved with the pregnancy then Sofia's life. I accepted all that because I loved you so deeply. I was willing to be part of our unique family and I grew to love Mark as a friend and co-parent to Sofia. I was just as devastated as you when he and Lexie died. They both enriched our child's life and left a massive void."

Tears stung the back of Callie's eyes, "I'm no longer attracted to men."

"Say what now?"

"After I left you, I dated a guy and two women. I found him to be boring, but did sleep with the women because I found them sexually stimulating."

Arizona's voice waived, "Oh okay. I tried to tune out all the gossip regarding your dating."

Glancing at her watch, Callie announced, "I really do have to go. I have to get to the bank before it closes and collect something from my safety deposit box."

"I can still drive you and we can hopefully continue this conversation."

"Fine, but I don't see the point."

The next remark was preceded by a smirk, "You'll never know if you don't try."

"You are so full of cryptic crap Robbins."

"I'm just happy to be spending time with you," responded Arizona while exiting the apartment.

Gathering her bag, Callie's feelings of dread lifted while securing the door, "By the way, Sofia is with mom and dad."

"I know. They called to let me know something was going on with you."

"What, they contacted you?"

"Your mother phoned me about two hours ago with news of your sudden plans for an overseas trip."

Walking out of the building, Callie located Arizona's SUV, "I'm seeking answers; I wasn't lying before."

"You're going to see Yang, aren't you?"

"Yes and then Stevens."

"I can understand that, but I could have come along with you Calliope."

"Why?"

"You're not the only one who wants closure," confessed Arizona while opening the rear compartment for Callie.

Placing her bag in the back, Callie faced her ex, "I never gave it a thought, sorry."

"Don't apologise, just stay in contact with me with updates."

"I promise," swore Callie as she settled on the passenger seat.

Making herself comfort behind the steering wheel, Arizona started the engine and moved into the line of traffic, "I only went out with Georgia to shut her up. She's been very charming and supportive up until last night when I told her there wouldn't be a second date."

"Really?" queried a wide eyed Callie with a small degree of satisfaction.

"I'm not attracted to her and basically told her off when she implied she was a much better option than you."

Chuffed by the disclosure and more than relieved, Callie blushed, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"As you should," beamed Arizona as she pulled into a vacant space outside Callie's bank.

"Thanks and I won't be long."

-o-

Callie returned a short time later carrying an A4 sized envelope and a cheesy grin. Once she was buckled up, Arizona inquired, "What's making you smile?"

"Hope."

"Pardon?" asked Arizona while taking off.

"I have this wonderful feeling of hope coursing through my mind."

"About speaking with Cristina and Izzie?" questioned the blonde.

"Yes and just so there is no misunderstanding; when I arrive home, I would like to take you out on a dinner date."

"I'd like that Calliope and really do hope you find what you are looking for."

"I think I am off to a good start now we have cleared the air somewhat. We still need to talk though."

"I agree and we have twenty minutes before we get to the airport."

"Does that mean you are open to the idea of us dating again?"

"Of course it does Calliope. I have been biding my time waiting for you to get your shit together and see we are meant to be together. It's the other reason I bought the house. I want my family back and planned on giving you until your birthday to come to your senses."

Butterflies fluttered around Callie's stomach and she stared at the woman, "First of all, thank you for the patience and do you really mean all that?"

"Yes Calliope. I thought you would have figured it out when I told you I hadn't dated anyone. Oh, on that note, I found it kind of hot the way you got all jealous over Georgia."

Grinning ear to ear, Callie tapped Arizona on the thigh, "Your timing for telling me all this is totally wrong."

"I know, but we can definitely discuss it later and just so you know; I have never stopped loving you."

"Oh my god Ari, me too."

"Now that we are willing to rebuild our relationship, I expect you to call me every night."

"Yes and I am so happy right now. Thank you for giving me another chance."

"Thank you for not giving up on me."

"I've been too stubborn to see the truth."

"Maybe, but let's move on from here and work on getting back to where we were before I ruined it all with a one night stand with Doctor Boswell."

Gently caressing Arizona's leg, Callie lowered her voice, "How about we stop with the blame game and make a fresh start? We have both done some stupid things, but it belongs in the past and all I want is for us to be together to raise are daughter."

"I can go with that and how soon can you and Sofia move into my house?"

Giggling richly, Callie squeezed the blonde's thigh, "Slow down Ari, I want to date again before we get too carried away. I would like to take my time and rediscover all the reasons why I fell in love with you the first time."

"Sounds like an excellent plan and while you are away, can I tell your mother we are dating again?"

Stunned, Callie took a moment to process the question, "Did she ask you about us?"

"Yes she did and she even apologised for not being supportive of our marriage."

"Holy mother of god, that woman really has changed."

"I believe so. All we need now is for your sister to wake the fuck up get onboard with the Robbins/Torres clan."

Chuckling briefly, Callie noted, "Don't hold your breath on that idea. Aria is too consumed with her own life and running the Las Vegas chain of hotels. Dad told me she hardly visits anymore and never asks about me or Sofia."

"We can work on that problem once we are settled," suggested Arizona while pulling up at a red light.

"You are freaking amazing Arizona Robbins," blurted out Callie with a surge of pride gripping her heart.

"So are you and my curiosity is getting the better of me. What's in the envelope?"

"It's my passport and visa."

"Visa? I thought this was a spur of the moment decision?"

"No, I actually planned to go last month, but was swamped with work."

"Okay. I see you are still well organised."

"I wouldn't say that, I chickened out twice. I wasn't in the right frame of mind and feared I would be too angry at them."

"I see, but your anger at Georgia did propel you into this trip."

"True, but I am not mad at Cristina or Izzie."

With the light turning green, Arizona continued their journey, "How did you find out where Izzie is? No one has heard from her in years."

"I looked her up on the medical registry and found her listed as Head of OB/GYN at Mount Sinai Hospital in Manhattan."

"Wow, she had done all right for herself."

"She always had the potential to be a gifted surgeon, but needed to make a fresh start after the fiasco with Karev."

Arizona allowed herself a swift titter, "He really has been hopeless with women until he met his match in Jo."

"Hey now, I was one of those women," teased Callie.

"Oh please don't remind me. I still cringe when I think about it."

"You and me both, and I admit I have waded through some toads to find my real princess."

"Oh smooth Torres, real smooth."

"Expect more of it. I fully intend to smoother you in charm and not hide my feelings for you."

"I can hardly wait and am eager to commence this new journey with you."

As the vehicle approached the airport, Callie suggested, "Just drop me off Ari. By the time I clear security there won't be time to continue our talk."

"All right and don't forget I love you and will miss you."

Turning her head, Callie wiped away several tears, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear those words from you again?"

"Oh, I think I do and call me when you land."

"I will and I'll miss you too," replied Callie before taking a moment. "I love you Arizona."

With sparkling eyes, Arizona pulled into the drop off zone and leaned over the centre console. Taking her ex-wife's face between the palms of her hands, she grinned broadly, "This moment would be perfect for a kiss, but I am going to standby the old three date rule before tasting your lips again."

Desire rushed straight to Callie's core, "Uhm, okay. That will give me something to think about while away. Take care and we will resume this reunion soon." Reluctantly, she pulled out of the heart-warming clinch.

Climbing out of the SUV, Callie collected her bag and gave Arizona a wave goodbye. For the first time in a long time, she was filled with a renewed sense of love and belonging. She felt confident and alive as the blonde blew her a kiss before departing.

-o-


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Much appreciation to those who have already done so.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Thursday 28th May. 1540 hours Zurich, Switzerland.**

After unpacking her clothes, Callie placed the black leather travel bag inside a spacious closet then phoned Arizona. She couldn't help but grin while waiting for an answer. As it was twenty to seven in the morning Seattle time, she knew the blonde would be awake and getting ready for work.

The ring tone reverberated twice before a bubbly voice answered, _"Hey there. How was your flight?"_

"Hello and it was a long eleven hours."

 _"Did you manage to sleep at all?"_

Callie's tone grew husky, "I did and had the most heavenly dream about a certain blonde."

 _"I will be sure to help that come true once you get back,"_ promised Arizona playfully. _"When are you meeting with Yang?"_

Still lost in the thought of Arizona's suggestion, Callie missed the question, "Uhm, sorry. What did you say?"

There was a loud chuckle on the other end, _"You were thinking about your dream again, weren't you?"_

"Oh god yes and I am so glad to have your back in my life."

 _"Honey, I was always there; we just got lost for a while. Anyhoo, moving right along before I make a mess of myself, I asked when you were seeing Cristina?"_

Groaning, Callie whispered, "Now I am thinking about you being all wet."

 _"I really have missed this banter between us Calliope."_

"So have I, and to answer your question, I have a cab booked for five to take me to the Klausman Institute for Medical Research. I called earlier to make an appointment, but Yang's assistant said she was in surgery and not expected to finish until around five."

 _"She will be shocked to see you."_

"I'm sure she will be."

 _"Can I ask you something?"_

"Of course you can."

 _"What are you trying to find by talking with Christina; she did attend Derek's funeral after all."_

"I want to know why she didn't stay and help Meredith. She is supposed to be her _"person"_ and didn't stick around when Mer needed her most."

 _"I understand and my guess is Mer asked her not to stay because she was planning her disappearing act."_

"You might be right and hopefully I will have the answer soon."

 _"Call me when you get back to the hotel."_

"I will and if you are in theatre, I expect you to call me when you can."

 _"You have a deal and good luck honey."_

"Thanks and I really do love you Arizona."

 _"The feeling is mutual and your mother is pleased about our reconciliation."_

Callie growled into the phone, "Shit, she didn't waste any time finding out that piece of news."

 _"She spoke to me last night after I called Sofia, who by the way is having a fun time."_

"That child of ours has my parents wrapped around her little finger."

 _"It seems so and I better let you go so you can get ready for your visit."_

"Okay, I will talk to you later with news."

 _"Bye Calliope."_

"Have a great day, bye."

Tossing the phone into her shoulder bag, Callie walked into the luxurious bathroom and took a quick shower. She changed into a fresh pair of jeans with a dark blue button down long sleeved shirt and topped the ensemble off with a black leather jacket and matching boots.

Making her way downstairs, she waited in the lobby for her taxi to arrive.

-o-

Yang's assistant was keen to aide Callie in surprising the Director of Cardiothoracic Surgery and snuck her into the office while Cristina was scrubbing out of her final procedure for the day.

Callie excitedly paced the polished wooden floor of the modern designed room and was too nervous to take a seat on the plush white leather sofa. Her wait was short as Cristina Yang waltzed into her office six minutes later.

"Oh my god, Torres!" she exclaimed wide eyed. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come for a short visit and ask you a few questions," beamed Callie before stepping in closer to the white coated surgeon.

Opening her arms, Cristina embraced the friend she hadn't seen in over a year, "Damn, this is so unexpected, but totally awesome at the same time."

Returning the hug twofold, Callie took a step back and locked onto brown orbs, "I've come about Grey."

Letting go, terror floated across Cristina's face, "Is she okay? Are the children safe?"

"Everyone is well, but I was hoping we could maybe grab some dinner and chat."

"Sure, of course. I am finished for the day and am free now. How about I take you to my home and cook for you?"

Black eyebrows jumped upwards, "You cook now?"

Cristina waved her hand, "I have changed Torres. No takeaway for me for the past year and I took cooking lessons so I didn't have to rely on somebody else."

"Wow, I am stunned Yang. I gather you and Shane Ross are no longer an item."

"You would be correct. The short dalliance we had in Seattle ceased the moment we arrived here. I found it to be highly unethical for the Director to be banging an Intern. Besides, he was far too freaking clingy for my liking. More like a puppy dog than a colleague. I am all about the simple way of life and have said goodbye to the complicated."

Callie's mouth gapped, "Well, some things haven't changed then."

Both women burst out laughing as Cristina looped her arm around Callie's elbow, "Come on, let's get out of here. I have a bottle of tequila with our names written on it at the house."

"Don't you have work tomorrow?"

"Hell no, I'm the boss and only work every second Friday," answered Yang while discarding her jacket and hanging it on a stand by the door.

"Lucky for you, and we have so much to catch up on."

"Just what I need after a long week; gossip and I want to hear all about my goddaughter Sofia. Did she receive my birthday present in the mail?"

"She did and I have a thank you card from her in my bag. She misses your phone calls, but I told you were very busy saving lives."

Cristina stopped walking down the hallway and turned to Callie, "That may be true, but I shouldn't have stopped making contact with you guys. I just felt it would be easier on everyone if I faded into the background."

"Is that why you didn't stick around after Derek's service?"

"Yes and no, but we can discuss that once we get to my place and open up that bottle of Don Julio."

"You got it."

-o-

After a tour of Cristina's high ceiling, glass walled, four bedroom timber home, Callie took a seat at the counter of the open styled kitchen and sipped on her chilled glass of golden tequila. "This house is amazing Yang," she commented once the warm liquid slid down her throat.

"I really like it and I got a great deal on the sale. The previous owners divorced and we eager to offload the property. So tell me, is Owen still dating Amelia?"

Rolling her eyes, Callie answered, "That pair drive me nuts. They argue all the time and are on and off more times than your panties."

Roaring with laughter, Cristina retorted, "I'll have you know my underwear has been staying well and truly in place. I am a respected trailblazer and don't have time for any shenanigans, let alone a relationship."

"Oh Yang that is just sad, you have my condolences."

"To tell you the truth, apart from every other Friday, I am at the Institute most of the time. I take a long weekend all to myself and catch up with sleep and reading."

"Shit, that sounds rather boring and how the hell do you ignore your sex drive? I remember you going crazy when you hadn't had any for a short time."

"I try not to think about it. What about you, anyone in your life?"

A slow grin formed on Callie's lips and Cristina dropped the carrot she was chopping, "Get out of here! You found someone new?"

"Not exactly; Arizona and I have a date when I get back. We are going to take it slow and rebuild our relationship."

"Good one you and I have to say, I am not surprised. You two totally rocked as a couple and Arizona never stopped loving you."

"That is what she told me when I found the courage to tell her how I felt." Callie went on and told Cristina about her sessions with Doctor Wyatt and her reason behind the visit.

"So you basically want to know why I, for all intents and purposes, abandoned Meredith in her hour of need."

"You got it."

Placing a casserole dish into the pre-heated oven, Cristina joined Callie at the bench and took a seat, "I offered to take a leave of absence and stay with Mer and the kids, but she declined. She said she needed to be on her own with the children and would in fact, be taking a break from Seattle. Did she end up taking a vacation?"

Callie's eyebrows nearly disappeared behind her hair, "Haven't you spoken to Meredith lately?"

"I called a few times when I came home after the funeral, but I got no answer. The same happened with e-mails and text messages. I just assumed she would contact me when she was ready."

"Shit, you don't know about Ellis then?"

"Ellis, as in Mer's mother?"

"No, that's the name of Meredith's and Derek's daughter. Mer fell pregnant the day Derek died. He didn't know about the child."

"Oh my god! Why the hell didn't she tell me that?"

"I have no idea. Grey has been pretty independent since Derek's been gone. She disappeared to San Diego months before having Ellis and returned as if nothing happened."

"Crap. You must have thought I was such a bitch for not being there for Mer?"

"I did, but now I see I was completely wrong about the situation."

"I have to admit your visit has given me plenty to think about Callie."

Callie silently prayed for a positive reply, "As in?"

"I need to talk to Meredith and make things right. Shit, she must think I no longer value our friendship. Has smelly Karev been her _"person"_ in my absence?"

There was a roll of the eyes and a smirk, "Alex actually found Meredith and brought her and the kids home."

"To the dream house?"

"No, Meredith couldn't live there, so she sold it to Owen."

"Owen bought it?"

"Yes."

"I suppose Amelia lives there with him?"

"Nope, she lives with Meredith, the kids, Jo and Alex in the old house."

Cristina reached for the bottle for a refill, "I'll be damned, go figure. How long do you plan on staying in Zurich?"

"I have a flight to New York on Sunday night."

"Excellent, that will give us time to chat more, and for me to make a few plans of my own. I'll show you the sights tomorrow and you can book out of your hotel and stay here."

"Sounds great and it really is good to see you again."

"Yeah, it really is and thanks for making the effort."

"You are welcome."

"How come you are going to New York?"

"That's where I'll find Stevens."

Cristina's dark eyes bulged, "So that's where Blondie has been hiding."

"She's Head of OB/GYN at Mount Sinai."

"Well look at her," cheered Cristina while raising her glass. "I always knew she could be better than she was at Seattle. Obviously she got over the mind fucks with George, Denny and Alex and moved onto a bigger and brighter life."

Callie clinked her goblet against Cristina's, "She must have finally grown up."

"And stopped needing a man to be her entire life," joked Yang before refilling both glasses. "Now before we get too drunk to remember, I will pick you up from the Moevenpick Hotel at nine in the morning; that should give you enough time to sober up and pack."

"In that case, I need to call Arizona before I become inebriated," proposed Callie with a grin.

"Call now and I can talk to her too. It will be good to hear her voice. Dinner won't be ready for another hour, so we have plenty of time to shoot the breeze."

Glancing at Cristina, Callie's left eyebrow arched, "Okay, since when did you want to _"shoot the breeze"_ with someone? What have you done with the real Yang?"

Chuckling behind her glass, Cristina explained, "I really have changed Torres. I have embraced the laidback environment I now live in and can be a kickass friend overtly instead of slinking around the hallways of Grey Sloan Memorial. I don't get called Sourpuss, Twisted Sister or the New Nazi here and I have grown to like it. I have a full complement of staff that handles all the scut work while I concentrate on surgery and research. I don't have to call a board meeting when I want funding to start a new project; I just do it. I am the boss and I like it. Don't get me wrong, I still have my sarcastic, bitchy side; I just don't display it as often."

Dumbfounded by the unexpected confession, Callie swiftly downed the remainder of her drink, "Holy crap Yang, miracles do still happen. Now we just need you to take that sweet as apple pie attitude and be the friend you are supposed to be to Meredith before she drives us all insane with her mighty sovereign way of life. She's like a freaking robot; devoid of all emotion and social interaction."

"Sounds like a fantastic plan and I am all for it. Mer being an automaton is kind of scary and explains why she hasn't called me. That can't be too healthy for my god children either."

Reaching for her phone, Callie noted her friend was staring at her, "Have I spilt my drink on my blouse?"

"No, I was just noticing your sparkling eyes. I am so pleased to see you got your head out of your ass and made amends with Robbins."

"Not as half as I am," declared Callie as she pressed the call button. "Even my parents are happy."

"Shut the front door!" exclaimed Cristina, nearly dropping her glass. "You can tell me all the details during dinner."

"Okay and Ari's phone is ringing."

 _"Hey you,"_ Arizona answered. _"You called at the right time. I'm in my office and between procedures."_

"Hello and there is someone here who wants to speak with you."

Before Arizona could respond, Cristina grabbed the phone and barked, "Hey Scottsdale, how are you doing?"

 _"I'm good and it's nice to hear from you."_

"Likewise and Callie told me the exciting news about your upcoming date, so don't fuck it up."

With the sound of Callie's protest in the background, Arizona laughed before saying, _"Not much chance of that happening."_

"I'm super pleased to hear that and I'll put your girl back on. Take care Robbins."

 _"You too Cristina."_

Yang passed over the mobile, "I'll grab that shower and give you some privacy for the lovey dovey talk."

"Thanks. I'm back Arizona."

 _"I've missed you."_

"That's so sweet to hear," returned Callie prior to telling Arizona all about her conversations with Cristina.

 _"Hopefully all will be well once she talks with Meredith,"_ reasoned Arizona.

"I hope so. How is your day looking?"

 _"I have a foetal op in two hours followed by two follow up appointments. I should be home before five."_

"Can I call you later?"

 _"Of course you can."_

"I may be slightly intoxicated by then."

Arizona tittered softly, _"Oh that sounds promising. You tend to get extremely horny and should make for an interesting chat."_

Callie couldn't refute the statement, so didn't try, "I promise to behave."

 _"Please don't, I've missed your mischievousness on the phone."_

Callie took a big gulp as she remembered the many cell conversations between them that had nearly led to phone sex, "I'll see what I can do." Feeling her arousal build, she changed the topic, "We have to bring Sofia here for a visit. The place is awesome and the Institute is beyond words."

 _"She would love seeing her godmother."_

Callie heard a knock on the other end and winced when she detected Georgia's voice, _"Sorry to interrupt you Doctor Robbins, but there has been a cancellation for OR six and it's ours if you want?"_

 _"Excuse me honey,"_ Arizona said into the phone. _"We'll take it and can you see to Philippa's pre-op?"_

 _"Yes Doctor."_

 _"I'm sorry about that Calliope."_

"Not a problem and Nurse Preston was very formal."

Arizona laughed loudly, _"That's due to fact she was here in my office this morning when your magnificent bouquet of flowers arrived. The nosey bitch was reading your romantic card when I came in."_

"I gather she realised she was no longer in the game."

 _"Yes, not that she ever stood a chance. My heart belongs to you and I took great pleasure in telling her exactly that."_

"My, that is really a nice shot to my ego. I hope you know my heart is yours?"

 _"I am beginning to believe that Calliope. Apart from your parents, Cristina and now Georgia, no one else knows about us."_

"Great. I'd like to keep it quiet until at least the first date is over."

 _"I was thinking the same thing. By the way, Owen spoke to me after rounds and informed me Kepner starts back next week."_

"I wonder how Jackson will react. Poor guy has been heartbroken while she's been away with the Army."

 _"He asked her for a divorce the last time they spoke."_

"He what?"

 _"Jackson told me he is done with their marriage. The final straw was her extending her last three month tour to six. He said she was selfish and didn't give him or their life together a second thought."_

"Oh crap, that's just his grief talking," returned Callie, aware she had done the very same thing to Arizona, but had been forgiven.

 _"I agree and advised him to make an appointment with Doctor Wyatt. I'll be suggesting the same to April. They both need closure on their son's death before it tears them apart."_

Amazed at the woman's insight, Callie gushed with pride, "Listen to you my wise girl. I love you."

 _"I love you too and you are making me blush."_

"That's a cute shade on you and we can continue this topic later. Go be a Super Hero Doctor Robbins."

 _"All right, bye."_

-o-

It was past three in the morning when Callie stumbled into her hotel suite. She was far from sober, but some ways off of total inebriation. Moving to the bathroom, she stripped before partially reviving herself with a shower.

After swallowing down a litre of cold water, Callie slipped her naked form under the Egyptian thread cotton sheets and reached for her phone on the bedside table.

There was a swift answer from Arizona, _"Hey honey."_

"Hello my blonde goddess," slurred Callie with a chuckle.

 _"Let me guess, tequila?"_

"You are correct and yes, way too much. I fully blame Yang for my current state."

 _"As long as you had a good time with Cristina, it's all good."_

"I did and guess what?"

 _"What honey?"_

"She is coming to visit us at the end of next week."

 _"That's great and she can sort it out with Meredith face to face."_

"Well, that is the plan. She wants to see Owen too."

 _"Oh my, Amelia won't like that."_

"Too bad, she had her opportunity with the man. Actually, more than one and keeps fucking him over. It's all about her, she can be so selfish."

 _"Uhm, just like Yang,"_ pointed out Arizona with a sigh.

"Shit, I never realised that before. They are so similar and kind of explains why Owen is such an emotional wreck."

 _"I think Cristina was perfect for Owen except for the not wanting kids business."_

"She may have had a change of heart on that subject," whispered Callie.

 _"What makes you say that?"_

"We were chatting about Sofia and Cristina got all teary eyed and confessed her abortion broke Owen's heart. She also admitted it was the wrong decision and she regretted it now."

 _"Wow that is just so sad."_

"I am with you on that and I'll be staying at Cristina's for the weekend. She is going to play tour guide."

 _"Does she seem happy honey?"_

"Yeah, for the most part she does; especially where work is concerned. She hasn't had sex for a year and that is so not like her. She told me that Meredith once said her heart was in her vagina."

 _"Oh god, that is so true of Yang."_

"I know. Maybe she should hook up with Meredith then her heart really can be in a vagina."

 _"Don't be absurd my drunken nymph. Although you never know, anything is possible with those two."_

"You are so god damn beautiful," blurted out Callie.

 _"Where did that come from?"_

"My heart and vagina," replied the brunette in between giggles.

 _"You are too funny."_

Callie took another sip of iced water before speaking, "No really. I think you are totally hot and I can't wait for our third date and that next kiss. With all the tension and all, I'll probably have an orgasm when your lips meet mine."

 _"Calliope, you are way too cute."_

"You think so?"

 _"I know so and I long to kiss your gorgeous mouth."_

"Oh just excuse me for one second as I take that thought and rub one out."

After roaring with laughter, Arizona inquired, _"Are you touching yourself?"_

"No babe, just wishing you were."

There was an audible gasp on the other end, _"Oh Calliope, I wish I was too."_

"If it helps, I am naked and in bed."

 _"Shit, not fair."_

"Where are you?"

 _"In the living room; I was watching the news when you called."_

"Oh, I was hoping you were in bed too."

 _"Why is that?"_

"No reason," returned Callie behind a yawn.

 _"How about you get some sleep?"_

"All right, love you so much."

 _"I love you too, goodnight honey."_

"Night babe and I really did enjoy this chat."

 _"I did too, bye."_

Ignoring the heat and moisture trapped between her thighs, Callie drank the last of the bottled water and extinguished the lamp. She drifted off quickly while praying she didn't wake with a hangover.

-o-

 **A/N:** Okay, put your hand up if you cheered when Georgia was put in her place!


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. The Muse is still giggling over the amount of hands up for Georgia. She is pleased the character is disliked.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **2320 hours Sunday 31st May, New York.**

Callie entered the vestibule of the Empire State View Executive Room at the Langham Place Hotel on Fifth Avenue and giggled when her unforeseen travelling companion gave a long whistle behind her.

"Holly crap Torres, you really do have excellent taste in hotels. I gather you got a discount through your father's business contacts."

Walking to the bedroom, Callie dropped her bags onto the king sized bed and commenced unpacking. Placing clothing into the walk-in Italian designed wardrobe with glass fronted walnut drawers, she replied, "Having a hotel mogul as a father certainly does have its perks. I have stayed here before with Arizona and she loved the place. I would have booked into one of dad's hotels, but they are full due to several conferences starting tomorrow."

Looking out one of the many floor to ceiling windows, Yang grinned, "Spectacular view and seriously, did you and Blondie actually stay in this room?"

Finishing up by placing her toiletries bag in the marble and glass styled bathroom, Callie raised her left eyebrow at her friend, "No, why?"

"Just checking that I wasn't about to sleep in the same bed that you and your recently reunited girl did the horizontal tango."

Roaring with laughter, Callie joined Cristina and slapped her on the left shoulder, "Don't knock it until you try it."

"Trust me, I dabbled in the land of vagina years ago and have no objections."

Stunned by the comment, Callie gushed, "How come I never knew that about you?"

"Oh honey, it was at Medical School and we all gave it a go one night after way too many shots of butterscotch snaps. I guess me having dipped my tongue into a woman's secret garden just never came up in conversation before."

With an expression of abject shock on her face, Callie shook her head and chuckled, "Arizona told me it would be funny if you and Mer got together."

Shrugging her shoulders, Cristina nonchalantly replied, "You never know; we are both single now and she is my soul mate."

"Say what now?"

"Only messing with you Torres, well, that last part anyway. Where is the room service menu? I am starving."

Regaining some degree of stability, Callie grinned, "You nearly gave me a freaking heart attack and the room brochure is over by the television. Can you order me a burger and fries while I take a shower?"

"You got it and what is the plan for the morning? Are we just going to rock on up to the hospital and surprise Doctor Model?"

"Basically that's the idea. I thought we'd do a session in the Fitness Room, have breakfast then walk to Mount Sinai. It will only take about thirty minutes and will be quicker than taxi. Izzie's office is on the fourth floor and I would assume she will be there early before commencing rounds."

"You have to be one of the best organised people I know Torres and I am onboard."

"I still can't believe you dropped everything to come here with me."

"Being the boss gives me great scope to do as I want and after speaking with you about Meredith for the past few days, made me homesick for Seattle and all the friends I have been neglecting. You were my inspiration to make good on all I walked away from."

Scrunching up her face, Callie asked, "Does that include Owen?"

"Yes, but definitely not in the romantic sense. That ship has sailed. In fact, it has sunk. I will always love him, but together, we are just too destructive."

"He is no better with Amelia. All her baggage just adds to his and they fight more than you and he ever did."

Sadness floated across Cristina's face, "He really does deserve to find a woman who will love him unconditionally and provide him with the children he craves."

"Do you think that could be you now that you have lived overseas?"

"I've grown up a lot since leaving Seattle and do envision having kids at some stage. I would like to have someone to inherit all my greatness."

With the sides of her mouth curving into a grin, Callie picked up a nearby sofa cushion and tossed it at Yang, "You idiot."

Giggling while catching the projectile, Cristina returned, "I can't let all this awesomeness fade, so offspring is not off my _"to do"_ list just yet."

"Well, I am pleased to know that and as you said earlier, you never know."

"True my friend, now go shower while I order the most decadent items on the menu and make a dent in the Torres billions."

"The Maine lobster is superb," recommended Callie as she turned heel and once again headed for the bedroom.

"Yummy, sound delicious and will go well with the champagne I'm adding to the list."

"Yay, bubbly and hamburger for me," Callie cheered before disappearing into the bathroom.

-o-

After eating and attending to pre-sleep routines, Cristina settled on the couch and flicked through the available movies on the television while Callie made herself comfortable on the bed with cell phone in hand. Pressing Arizona's contact icon, she smiled and waited.

 _"Hey honey,"_ answered the Ped's surgeon with her usual upbeat tone. _"This is awesome timing; I am in my office attending to paperwork and am free to talk."_

"Hello babe. I didn't realise you were on-call," replied Callie, happy to hear the term of endearment she thought would be lost to her forever. The easiness of both women falling back into past habits made her heart sing and filled her with a sense of contentment.

 _"Mmm, it's so good to hear your voice."_

"Rough day then?"

Arizona exhaled heavily, _"Yeah, I swapped the weekend shift with Alex the other day so he could take Jo for a surprise birthday treat. I forgot to mention it the last time we spoke and I'm glad to have you to talk to."_

"I am all ears babe and am more than happy to listen."

 _"Have I told you how nice it is to have that with you again? I've missed having you as my sounding board and to listen to me vent or give me advice."_

"I missed those things too Arizona, so tell me what happened?"

 _"The day started well with rounds then it went to shit when Georgia handed me her letter of resignation, effective immediately."_

Callie attempted to remain professional with that snippet of good news, "Oh what a shame, she will be missed."

Arizona giggled at the non-too subtle comment briefly then spoke in her fast manner, _"Oh, I didn't give a crap about her leaving and returning to Seattle Presbyterian; I was just blown away by her gall when asking for a reference from me and the fact the bitch left me short a theatre nurse for my first scheduled surgery. Thankfully Bailey found one for me, so the procedure went ahead an hour late. Of course that pushed everything back and ruined my plans for an early finish and flying out to Miami for a two day break with your family and Sofia."_

Taken aback by the last sentence, Callie responded to it first, "Say what? Who made the invite?"

 _"Your mother called me yesterday morning and asked if I could visit. I suspect she wants to speak to me face to face and gauge my intentions with you. I gather your father will do the same."_

"Holy shit Arizona; those two are full of surprises. Although, I am happy they are making an effort to heal the rift with you."

 _"As am I and I was so looking forward to spending time with our awesome daughter. With the Georgia debacle, I am not leaving until tomorrow night and returning with Sofia Wednesday. We can pick you up from the airport at four when you land."_

"That will be nice and I am can't wait to see my two favourite girls."

 _"You are very charming and in good spirits."_

"Cristina rescheduled her roster and is here in New York with me. She will be staying with me for two weeks. Oh and the update about Georgia has made me fairly happy too."

"Good news about Yang and I have a feeling Georgia decided to leave once she knew her name would be bandied around the hospital after the little confrontation we had yesterday."

"What did she do?" inquired Callie a little too angrily.

 _"I overheard her talking with other nurses in the cafeteria about you. She said you were a player and were fucking Owen behind Amelia's back."_

Callie exploded, "She said what?"

"She was implying you and Owen were having an affair."

Rage grew within Callie, "That bitch is going to pay for that. I won't stand having my name slandered by some common whore because she got out played and I am seeing the most wonderful woman in the world."

 _"Calm down honey, although you being all possessive is kind of hot right now."_

Hearing the humour in her ex's voice, Callie gained control of her emotions, "Phew, sorry."

 _"It's all right and Georgia is gone, so you don't have to worry about her popping up out of the blue and riling you up."_

"True and I gather you told her off."

 _"I most certainly did. The whole place heard me rip into her. I never lost my temper, but I did curse her several times. I ended by telling her she was a liar and if I heard another word from her in regards to you; I would fire her ass."_

Chuffed by Arizona's actions, Callie whispered, "Thanks for standing up for me."

 _"You know me; I don't stand for lying and gossip. Besides, your reputation is solid, but she needed to know I am in love with you and not interested in any of her games."_

"Wow, did you tell her all that?"

 _"Not yesterday, but I gave her another round when she handed me her letter. I didn't think the rest of the hospital needed to know you and I were dating again."_

"Good move, and I love you too Arizona."

 _"Needless to say, I am in love with you and you can return home without Georgia in the way."_

"Brilliant and I have already made reservations for our dinner Friday night."

 _"You have? Where are you taking me?"_

"Hey now, that is a secret. The only clue I will give you is to dress fancy."

 _"Okay, in that case, I will have a surprise of my own."_

"That sounds intriguing and now I won't be able to sleep wondering what it is."

 _"You are too much Torres."_

"Only for you Ari. How long before your next procedure?"

 _"I have to start preparing in about five."_

"I will let you go then."

There a discernible sob on the other end, _"Calliope."_

"Yes babe?"

 _"Don't ever let me go again."_

"I won't. I am in this for the long run. You are my _"one"_ sweetheart and hold my heart."

 _"And you are mine and will I talk to you tomorrow?"_

"You will if you aren't in the air or in theatre or running away from my shotgun wielding father."

Once Arizona ceased laughing, she replied, " _In case either of those eventuates, I love you and can't wait to see you on Wednesday. I might even discard the three date rule and kiss you all over at the airport."_

Gulping, Callie tamped down the fingers of desire twisting along her spine and heading for her centre, "Oh please don't tease me with that image."

 _"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You know how I get when you talk to me on the phone with that sleepy tone of yours?"_

"God babe, that is not helping me at all," protested Callie light heartedly.

 _"Okay, I will leave all the teasing for our fourth date."_

"I can live with that. Again, if I don't contact you tomorrow or Tuesday, I will definitely see you Wednesday. I love you Arizona and take care. Oh I am going to be calling my mother next, just to find out what she is up to."

 _"I love you too and good luck with your mother. Sweet dreams honey."_

"Bye babe."

Cristina stuck her head past the doorjamb and smiled, "How is Blondie?"

Callie told her all about her family's invite to Miami and the departure of Georgia. Both women laughed at the unexpected turn of events then discussed the matter in depth before turning in for the night. Having shared an apartment with Cristina many years ago, Callie wasn't surprised when her bed mate settled on her back and started to emit a soft snore.

-o-

A/N: Have we seen the last of Georgia?


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. A big thank you to those who have.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Monday 1st June, 2015.**

Callie and Cristina sat outside Doctor Stevens' office on two comfortable armchairs and slowly sipped their supersized lattes. Both surgeons watched as staff from various departments streamed by in colours of grey, green and blue. Their silent observations lasted for ten minutes before Yang pointed to a tall, bespectacled male in his mid-fifties wearing dark blue scrubs.

"Okay Torres, I have it figured out. Dark blue is for Attendings, grey for Residents and Interns; which leaves green for the nurses."

"Nope, I don't agree. I see it as blue for Residents and Interns, green for Attendings and Fellows with grey for nursing staff."

With a shake of her head, Cristina responded, "Twenty bucks and dinner at our swanky hotel says I'm right."

Putting down her coffee container, Callie reached out for Cristina's hand, "You're on and the food is divine at the Measure Restaurant. They have this cocktail called _"Cognac Tulep"_ and let me tell; two of those babies and you are on your ass."

Grinning at the thought, Cristina shook the offered hand, "You have a deal and drinks included."

"Sister, you are going to pay up big tonight," taunted Callie with more than a little sass.

"We'll see and here comes Stevens."

Turning her focus behind herself, Callie stood and rushed towards her one time nemesis.

Isobel Katherine Stevens stopped mid-stride and ogled the fast approaching Torres and Yang, "Oh my god, what are you two doing here?"

Taking the lead, Callie elucidated, "We've come to see how you are doing and to ask a few questions."

Hugging both her visitors, Izzie wiped away the tears rolling freely down her cheeks, "Wow, I never expected to see you guys again."

"Yeah we kind of figured that," began Cristina. "Especially after your no show at Derek's funeral."

"Say what now?" exclaimed the tall blonde with genuine confusion. Stepping back, she suggested, "We better take this conversation into my office."

Once all three were seated on a black leather couch, Callie inquired, "Were you even aware of Derek's passing?"

"Yes, but it was two weeks afterwards before I read the awful news in a medical publication. I had been in Sudan at the time with Doctors Without Borders on a two month contract when I saw the article during the flight home. I called Meredith for weeks and got no reply. I just figured she didn't want to talk to me after the way I left Seattle and disappointed her greatly."

Cristina described Meredith's disappearance and eventual birth of Ellis after suffering a placental abruption in San Diego.

Feeling the effects of shock, Izzie burst into tears, "Shit, I had no idea about any of that. I mean I thought about visiting, but decided against it at the last moment. It seems it would have been a wasted trip with Grey already gone."

Callie placed a hand on Stevens' left forearm and gently rubbed, "Well, she is back now as Chief of General Surgery and acting all weird. She needs closure on why two of her closest friends have been a no-show."

Hazel eyes looked to Yang, "You didn't attend either?"

"Oh no, I was there then abruptly told to leave and never come back. Mer shut me out too and said she didn't need me. I am actually headed back to Seattle with Cal to make up with my crazy _"twisted sister"_ and get her ass out of the _"dark place"_."

Reaching for a tissue from the box on the low table, Izzie dried her eyes, "When are you planning on leaving here?"

Callie glanced at Cristina, "We have a flight out Wednesday and arrive at four in the afternoon. Arizona and Sofia will be at the airport to pick us up."

A smile adorned the blonde's face, "Well, I'm glad to hear you and Robbins are still married."

Shaking her head, Callie replied, "Actually we are divorced, but having a date Friday night. The whole situation will take quite a few drinks to explain, but needless to say, Arizona and I are in a really good place at the moment."

"The divorce part really does suck, but I am happy about the dating news and look forward to the rest of the story. Anyhoo, I've got surgery in an hour and the rest of my day is booked solid. I really want to continue this reunion, so how about dinner at your hotel? I should be done here by six."

Getting to their feet, Callie and Cristina agreed with Callie accepting, "Excellent plan and dinner is on Yang. She lost a bet."

Tittering, Lizzie rose, "Do I even want to know what it was about?"

Cristina pointed to Izzie's outfit, "We put a wager on the hospital's scrub's colour code and seems you are decked out in grey; Torres is the likely winner."

"She is if she guessed green for the nurses and blue for the Interns and Residents," put forth a grinning Stevens.

Callie commenced a celebratory dance with a fist punch included, "Yay for me! Look out Cognac Tuleps; here comes momma."

"Competitive still I see Torres," joshed the blonde.

"Oh yeah, and we better let you get back to work Chief Stevens. It really is good to see you've landed on your feet Izzie."

"Thanks, but I am nowhere up to Yang's level. Director of your own department is pretty impressive. I'll walk you guys out and see you tonight. I want to hear all about what everyone has been up to during all this time."

After goodbye hugs, Callie and Cristina checked out the New York Times in search of tickets for a Broadway show. Knowing the subsequent dinner was going to expensive, Callie treated her friend to a mid-morning performance of Wicked and threw in lunch before heading off for more sightseeing.

-o-

Izzie left the hotel the following morning without a farewell after staying the night on the couch. She was due to commence rounds at eight o'clock and barely had time to grab a taxi home and freshen up. The evening had started slow with the first round of Cognac Tuleps, but picked up momentum when Callie ordered the first of five shots of Tequila.

All three women were past drunk by the time Yang made the decision to adjourn to the suite. The trio had laughed and cried over old memories while regaling stories of newer achievements career wise. Callie and Cristina were both happy to hear Izzie had been dating a Manhattan Assistant District Attorney by the name of Paul Lake for the past six months and the relationship was progressing nicely.

The three of them bellowed with laughter when Yang discussed her self-imposed celibacy while Izzie suggested she give Owen one more try. Oh the other hand, Callie recommended she woo Meredith since she had experience in that field.

The comment had only prompted more questions from Izzie and in the end, she too admitted to having a brief affair with a fellow woman doctor eight weeks after arriving in New York.

Her in-depth interrogation ended when she fell asleep on one of the two sofas. Callie and Cristina curled up in bed once they covered their guest with a blanket and tidied up the living area.

-o-

 **0710 hours Tuesday 2nd June, 2015.**

There was an audible groan when Callie prised open her eyes and felt the room spinning, "Oh dear god, water; I need water and more sleep."

Cristina stirred beside her, "Make that two and Jesus, who ordered that second bottle of Tequila from room service?"

"That was you Yang and shit, I really do need to get up and rehydrate before this headache explodes."

"Dips on the shower," remarked Cristina as she stumbled out of bed.

"Go right ahead; I am off to the kitchen."

"At least we don't have to go into work like poor Stevens and can return to bed."

"Thank goodness for that," returned Callie while placing her feet on the floor. "Do you want me to bring you a bottle of water in the bathroom?"

"Yes please and some Tylenol," mumbled Yang, disappearing into the ensuite.

Making her way past the living room, Callie opened the refrigerator and gathered two bottles of H2O then entered the bathroom. Opening the upper cabinet, she retrieved a container of pain medication and twisted off the top.

Swallowing down two tablets with a generous amount of water, she then approached the open styled shower and passed Cristina the bottle along with a drink.

"You are a life saver Torres and why are your eyes closed?"

"I don't want to be checking out your skinny ass after all that talk of you and Stevens having had wild sex with another woman. Arizona will kick my butt all the way to Texas if she thinks I saw you naked."

"Shit, I fully understand, but you've seen me plenty of times over the years while we shared an apartment."

"True, but that was before I knew your secret."

Tittering softly, Yang handed back the bottles, "Fair enough Torres. What are we having for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs; the grease will soak up the alcohol."

"Sounds good to me; I'll be out in a minute."

Walking towards the exit, Callie commented, "Take your time, I plan on trying to contact Arizona then passing out on the couch until the food arrives."

"Say hello for me and can I have a side order of onion rings?"

"I will and you can," chortled Callie before collecting her phone from the coffee table. Noticing the eleven missed calls from her father, then four from April, followed by six from Miranda and four from Richard; she realised she had not heard the ringtones over the volume of the music Cristina had insisted they dance to during the late hours of the night.

Deciding to return the calls after speaking with Arizona, Callie sipped some more water and waited. Her call went straight to voicemail, so she said, "Hey babe, just me letting you know Izzie will be joining us for the weekend. She has cleared her schedule for next week, so we can all confront Meredith on Saturday. I love you so much and hope that you and our little girl are having a great time in Miami. See you tomorrow Ari."

Satisfied that her headache was easing to a dull throb, Callie ordered breakfast along with the morning paper.

-o-

Callie had just walked out of the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. Cristina was in the bedroom dressing, therefore the robe attired brunette went to the lobby. Expecting to open the entry to room service, she was stunned to find her distressed parents and a weeping Sofia on the other side.

"What, wow, this is an unexpected surprise. Hang on, by the looks on your faces and Sofia's tears, this is not a happy visit," she finally got out while closing the door behind her family. Noting the continuing frown on her folk's faces, she asked, "What is going on and where is Arizona? She was supposed to fly out to Miami last night, where is she? She should be with you guys and why is my daughter crying?"

Her mother immediately erupted into tears while Sofia reached out for her mommy. Carlos put down his granddaughter's backpack onto the hall table and answered, "There's been an accident."

Callie froze with fear, holding her child close to her chest; knowing her father was referring to Arizona, "Oh god no dad, please tell me she is okay."

Enfolding her and Sofia into his embrace, Carlos cried, "Mija, her car collided with an out of control truck on the way to the airport late last night. Your mother and I didn't learn of the incident until early this morning when someone finally answered her phone. We telephoned her several times overnight when she didn't arrive and just assumed she was on the last flight out due to an earlier thunder storm, but then after contacting the airline, we discovered she had never boarded a plane."

A tidal wave of emotion hammered into Callie from all sides as she leaned back and kissed her upset daughter on the temple, "Why didn't the hospital call me? I am her emergency contact number. Oh shit, what about her parents and why didn't you call me?"

Fighting her way out of the slight hangover and shock induced brain haze, Callie's heart tore in two when she answered her own question, "Oh god, all those missed calls were you trying to tell me."

"Yes Calliope. By the time Richard Webber confirmed you were staying here, it was easy just to fly here and take you home."

"So Webber knows about the accident?" queried a now sobbing Callie. "Oh crap, of course he does, I missed his calls too. Holy crap dad, have you spoken to the hospital?"

"No Mija, they would not release any information to us because we are not on her list of family members."

"What the hell?" questioned Callie with a scowl, "I know for a fact you are still on the list of emergency contacts."

Having overheard the conversation, a dazed Cristina joined the group, "I've already packed your bag Cal. I am ready to leave and I'm really sorry Arizona has been hurt. Hello Mister and Missus Torres."

Callie didn't wait for the niceties to be returned, "Dad, does anyone have any information on Arizona's injuries?"

Nodding, Carlos gave Cristina a hug, "Richard called and told me she had been taken to Seattle Presbyterian instead of Grey Sloan. One of the ER nurses recognised her and called Richard with the news she had sustained multiple injuries including an open head wound and broken right femur. Arizona is currently in the ICU in a coma after Doctors performed an operation to decrease swelling to her brain and repair damage done to her brain. Apparently she came into the ER not knowing who she was and became hysterical. The private jet is waiting for us at Kennedy, so let's get organised and get to our girl."

"Why did she go to Pres?" asked Callie as she handed Sofia to her mother. "Mommy will be right back sweetheart then we will go see mamma."

Wiping her eyes, the child acknowledged the words with a nod.

Carlos followed his daughter with the intention of carrying her bag, "Richard told me their ER was closed due to a code black and all emergencies were being diverted to Presbyterian."

Passing over her travel case, Callie shook her head, "They would have made an exception for one of their own, especially after Miranda was informed. Who answered Arizona's cell phone and why hasn't she been transferred to Grey Sloan?"

"It was some woman claiming to be her fiancée. I think she said her name was Georgia. Who is this woman Calliope and why is she telling such a lie?"

Wrath flooded Callie's senses as she reached out for her father's arm to steady herself, "Oh, you have got to be shitting me. She has gone too far this time."

"That is obvious and you can explain it all once we are on the plane. I have already settled your bill. Your breakfast is now a to-go order and will be waiting at Reception for you."

With a gapping mouth, Cristina glared at Callie then offered, "I'll hold the crazy b.i.t.c.h while you smack the stupid out of her."

Callie was out the door before a reply could be given.

-o-

A/N: Ah no, just when you thought the evil had moved on, boom ... she's back.


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Much gratitude to those who have and the Muse is please no one likes Georgia.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **13015 hours Wednesday 3rd June, Seattle Presbyterian Hospital**

Simultaneously, Callie and Carlos Torres pocketed their cell phones as they burst through the double doors of the Emergency Department while Lucia and a Sofia carrying Cristina closely followed. The intense expressions of disbelief were evident on each adult's face as the group made their way towards the Triage and Reception counter.

Luckily, Callie and Cristina both recognised the brunette behind desk and felt some semblance of reprieve when she smiled and gestured for them to follow her inside into the trauma bays.

The nurse gave each doctor a quick embrace, "God, I am so glad to see. This place has been in chaos ever since Arizona was brought in last night."

"Can you tell us what is going on Jenny?" inquired Callie once she introduced her to her family.

Ushering them into an examination room, Jenny Talbot began, "With all the road accidents caused by the severe rainfall and debris from the winds, Grey Sloan had closed their ER, so we were handling all calls. All available staff had been called in and those already on shift have been here ever since. This place was slammed and around seven there was a call from the Paramedics saying they had Arizona on board with trauma to the head and a broken right femur."

Cristina took a seat and cradled the now sleeping Sofia, "Was there an attempt to redirect her to Grey Sloan?"

"No, I was about to do so when Nurse Preston took over the radio and insisted they come here. As she is new Head ER Nurse, I couldn't argue the point. The next minute, Preston is all up in my face telling me that she and Arizona were engaged, and as her fiancée, she had the right to say where she went."

"You have got to be shitting me," protested Callie while Cristina covered the child's ears, albeit unneeded.

"I thought the whole thing was hinky from the get go and I had every intention of checking Arizona's medical instructions when Preston instructed me to help out by collecting more supplies from the blood bank in between assisting the Doctors. When I finally got back to the counter, I pulled up Arizona's records and found Preston was listed as her fiancée and the one and only next of kin."

Carlos shook his head as he witnessed his daughter's face register with shock, "Are you telling me her parent's name have also been deleted?"

"Yes and that is why I called Webber and informed him of the situation once I was able to. While I was delivering plasma to the surgical floor, Arizona came in and she was taken to an OR straight away. She'd crashed in the ambulance on route due to loss of blood, but she is stable now in ICU. Preston was with her since she entered the ambulance bay."

Tears streamed down Callie's face, "I gather due to hospital policy, we are unable to see her."

"You would be correct. I knew you would get here once you found out about the accident. I called Milly at home and told her to contact Meredith and pass on the news."

"I'll thank your wife once we have this nightmare sorted," suggested Callie. "Who's in charge of Arizona's care?"

"Doctor McDougall," answered Jenny. "Preston has been by her bedside the entire time holding her hand and sporting an engagement ring. She wasn't wearing it at the start of shift and when I asked her about it, she told me it was in her locker. She also said Arizona proposed Tuesday morning after a romantic dinner." Taking hold of Callie's left hand, Jenny continued, "I didn't believe a word she said as rumour around her is she came back here with her tail between her legs after being sacked by Arizona."

"That's exactly what happed Jen, and her delusions are coming to an end very shortly," explained Callie. "Until that happens, can you give me an update on Arizona's condition?"

"Sure honey. The fracture to her leg was minor and didn't need pinning or surgery. Doctor Stewart was happy with the craniotomy to reduce the brain swelling. When she came in Arizona had a problem with her memory and answering simple questions. Steward diagnosed retrograde amnesia. He is hopeful that will clear once the trauma to her hippocampus and amygdala subsides."

"That would explain the coma then," added Cristina with a nod.

"So Stewart is confident of a full recovery Jenny?" asked Callie as she dried her tears.

"Yes Callie, but he will know more when she is brought out of sedation tomorrow morning."

"By that time, Preston's sorry ass should be out of here," stressed Callie as Jenny was called to the Reception Desk. "We'll wait outside," she suggested.

"I'll keep you apprised, and she is in good hands," commented the Nurse as the group exited the room.

On the other side of door stood Barbara and Daniel Robbins; Callie was immediately engulfed by their arms. Between sobs, she explained what was going on and Arizona's mother was the first to react.

"What the hell? Who is this woman and how did she manage to change Arizona's records?"

Carlos greeted them then replied, "My guess is she adjusted the file to suit her own needs when she heard of the accident. I spoke with your daughter on Monday and she was extremely excited about her reunion with Calliope."

Daniel stared at Callie, "Is this true?"

"Yes, we have been talking for some time and agreed to work on our relationship beyond that of co-parenting. We have dinner reservations for Friday night and wanted to keep it to ourselves for a little while before making an announcement."

Smiling, the General hugged his ex-daughter in-law again, "You don't know how happy I am to hear that, even if it in this hospital under god awful circumstances."

"I am too, and don't worry; you will be able to see Arizona soon."

"In that case, let's find some seats and you can catch Barbara and me up with all the news. Here Cristina, let me take the Munchkin. She is getting too heavy to be carried for so long."

A still hungover Yang didn't argue, instead she handed her over then offered to go buy some decent coffee for everyone while Callie divulged all there was to share.

-o-

Handing over the keys to her apartment, Callie advised her parents to take Sofia home for dinner and bed. Although reluctant to leave, they finally agreed and suggested Barbara and Daniel join them.

Callie sat holding Cristina's hand for some time before Jenny found them in the far corner of the walking room and took up a chair opposite them.

"Arizona is doing really well. Her vitals are stable and she is breathing on her own."

Tears of relief flowed from Callie's eyes, "Oh thank god for that."

"Doctor Stewart has left for the day, but I have his permission to sneak you up to her room for a short visit. He sent Preston home until the morning as there would likely be no change until then."

A radiant smile spread across Callie and Cristina's faces. They were quick to follow their friend up to the ICU and donned the protective clothing and masks before entering the sterile room.

Callie cried harder, remembering a similar scene not that long okay when her then wife fought for her life. The blonde appeared so small lying on the bed surrounded by monitors, IV stands and a stark white sheet. Her right leg was raised and under a frame while the residual stump of her left was evident by the dip of the linen. She turned when she felt Cristina's hand on her shoulder, "She is going to be all right."

"Yes she will. Her colour is good and her stats are excellent Cal. I'll leave you alone, so you can visit in private." Releasing her hand, Cristina neared the side of the bed and gently kissed her friend on the temple, "You better hurry up and wake up Doctor Sweetheart so that insane bitch can be locked up." She and Jenny left the room.

Laughing through her tears, Callie took up the blonde's right hand, "I love you babe and am right here. Unfortunately, I can't stay too long, but I will be back in the morning to see you and tell you everything is going to be okay. Your parents are here, as are mine and our beautiful daughter. They are all at my place until they can visit. Hopefully that won't be much longer."

Sitting down, Callie spoke of Preston's deception and how she would be dealt with in due course. As the monitors beeped, she expressed her love to the woman who held her heart and possessed the key to her happiness.

Jenny approached her an hour later and they walked out of the hospital together. Callie caught a taxi and was welcomed with a home cooked meal accompanied by a large glass of wine.

After showering and unpacking her travel bag, she called Richard, Miranda, Owen, Lizzie, and finally Meredith with an update on Arizona's condition while omitting the news of Cristina's return.

Later that evening, Cristina slept on the couch while Callie's folks took the main bedroom and the Robbins stayed in the guest room. Callie curled up alongside her daughter and dozed on and off until the sun crept through the curtains heralding a new day.

-o-

Careful not to disturb Sofia, Callie eased off the double mattress and ambled into the kitchen. There she found her mother and ex-mother in-law deep in conversation with Cristina and sharing mugs of steaming coffee.

All three turned their heads to her and after greetings; Callie poured herself a brew and took a seat beside Lucia.

"Where's Papi?" she inquired as Barbara passed her a bowl of fruit salad and yoghurt.

Lucia patted her shoulder, "He took your car and went to the airport."

A smirk crossed Callie's lips, "Awesome, that bitch has no idea what is about to hit her."

"Now, now Calliope, one must not gloat about such things," pointed out her grinning mother.

"Sorry momma. I am just anxious to speak with Arizona and have all this mess cleared up."

"You are forgiven and how long does my granddaughter usually sleep for when at home?"

"She tossed and turned quite a bit last night, so I'll let her sleep for as long as I can. It is going to be a long day and she gets cranky when tired."

Cristina couldn't resist the opportunity, "Mother like daughter, hey Cal."

"I can admit to that; I do loves my sleep."

The four women laughed while eating and savouring the hit of caffeine. Fifteen minutes on, Callie excused herself and went to prepare for the day. She took her time knowing Arizona wasn't due to awaken until ten that morning.

-o-

Jackson Avery was waiting at the Nurses' Station of the ICU when Callie, Carlos and Cristina strolled down the hallway. Barbara and Lucia had decided to stay at home with Sofia and not subject her to any more stress until Arizona was fully conscious and able to communicate.

Walking up to Callie, Jackson handed her a folder, "Signed and delivered Torres, as requested and we are ready to move once Doctor Stewart has given the all clear. Mister Torres, nice to see you again and wow, Yang, this is a surprise."

"Of course it is Pretty Boy," replied Cristina prior to hugging it out. "We will talk later; just don't tell the others you have seen me."

"You got it."

"Thanks for your assistance Doctor Avery," added Carlos with a handshake.

"Happy to help one of own Sir. I'll see you all later and Callie; I really am sorry Arizona's been hurt."

"Thanks Jackson, bye."

Once Avery departed, the trio headed for Arizona's room and were happy to locate Doctor McDougall waiting for them at the doorway. With handshakes out of the way, he pulled Callie to the side.

"Nurse Preston in inside Callie," he advised. "Arizona should be awake within the next ten minutes."

"No worries Patrick. We intend on waiting outside until a couple of friends arrive. We thought it best to conduct our business in the corridor and not disturb Arizona's recovery."

"Good idea. Do you want me to have Security standing by?"

"No, we have that under control."

Nodding, Stewart re-entered the room to oversee the patient's awakening. Callie moved closer to the entrance and seethed while viewing Georgia holding Arizona's right hand and kissing the knuckles. Her observation remained unnoticed as a Nurse tended to an IV cannula and Doctor Stewart closely monitored Arizona's eye movement.

Georgia stood as Arizona's eyelids began to flutter, "Oh darling, welcome back. You have been in a car accident; everything is going to be all right. I'm right here with you."

The blood in Callie's veins was reaching boiling point, nevertheless she stood firm and allowed the emotion to take hold then dissipate while watching for Arizona's reaction to the words.

Meanwhile, Stewart went through a series of response protocols before asking, "Arizona, do you know where you are?"

"Hospital," she mumbled.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Scrunching up her face, she tried to focus, "Christmas with my parents in California. Is it Boxing Day? I am supposed to fly home to spend the day with Sofia and Callie."

Callie felt the sting of tears behind her eyeballs; that particular memory was from five months ago. Her heart ached even more when Georgia spoke.

"Darling, don't be alarmed, but it's Thursday the fourth of June."

Rolling her head to the side, Arizona asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Georgia, you're fiancée. You asked me to marry you Tuesday morning. You were in a car crash on your way to the airport to pick up your daughter and tell her the exciting news."

"I don't remember any of that," admitted Arizona as Stewart glared at Georgia.

"Don't worry about that Arizona," he said. "Let's concentrate on getting you better." The doctor went on to list her injuries, "We'll be moving you into a private room soon. Do you have any questions?"

"No, is it okay to close my eyes? I am so tired."

"Go right ahead," butted in Georgia. "I'll be here when you wake and tell you everything."

"Okay," muttered Arizona before succumbing to the pull of slumber.

Callie stepped back into the hallway when she felt a hand on the small of her back. She rotated to find her father standing beside the family lawyer, Anthony Hillcote.

"Sorry to see you under such dire circumstances Doctor Torres," he remarked with an outstretched hand. "I have all the necessary paperwork and your friend is not far behind me."

Shaking the offered hand, Callie beamed, "Thank you for making yourself available at such short notice."

"You are welcome."

"Mija," began Carlos. "This will all over soon."

"I hope so dad. Arizona still has amnesia and Preston is still playing her role."

She was about to say more when the alarm in Arizona's room sounded and a code blue was called over the intercom system. "Oh god no," she whispered as medical staff run past the small crowd gathered outside the room.

Trying to gain access, she was pulled out of the way by her father as she overheard Doctor Stewart announce, "She has a blot clot, commencing CPR. Get her to surgery STAT."

Looking to Cristina, Callie barked, "Call Jackson and get Amelia here."

"On it," replied Yang as she retrieved her phone.

Arizona's bed was wheeled out of the room and Callie clutched at her heart when she saw Patrick straddling her chest and performing heart compressions. Her legs gave out from under her just as Police Officer Dan Pruitt came into view with his partner and a smiling Georgia hissed, "If I can't have her, neither can you."

-o-

A/N: What does Nurse Nutty have planned next?


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Many thanks for those who have done so.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Callie was still struggling to gain her footing while her father and Dan assisted. Once she was upright, she stared at the uniformed Officer, "Dan, did you hear what she just said to me? Please tell me you did."

"We all heard the threat Callie," he replied as Carlos ushered her to a nearby chair.

"Oh shit, I need to get to the OR. You have to get that psychopath away from Arizona before she hurts her. God only knows what she is cable of."

Dan looked to his new partner, Trent O'Sullivan, "Go follow them and make sure Preston does not enter the theatre. I'll be there in a minute."

"You got it Sarge," acknowledged the rookie with an abundance of enthusiasm.

With a shaking right hand, Callie reached for Carlos' hand, "Dad, help me up. I have surgical privileges here and can observe the operation. I have to make sure Ari is all right."

"Of course Calliope, let's go."

Five minutes later, Callie approached OR 2 and marched straight up to Georgia. The Nurse was outside the theatre ranting at Officer O'Sullivan. Dan moved a little faster and stood between the two while Callie handed the folder Jackson had given to her earlier to her father and clenched her hands.

Suppressing her need to scream at the woman causing all the pain, Callie calmly sidled up to Dan and watched as he handed her a summons.

In an authoritative tone he said, "Georgia Preston, you are hereby directed to remain one thousand feet from one Arizona Robbins. You are not to contact her via electronic or digital communication devices, nor are you to converse with her through a third party."

Flummoxed by the issue, Georgie furiously waved her left hand in front of the Sergeant, "This ring and the fact Arizona and I are engaged gives me the right to be by her side at all times. No piece of paper trumped up by her insane, jealous ex-wife will make a difference."

Callie could hold her tongue no longer, "You seem to be the only person aware of this so called engagement. You made the whole thing up when you saw an opportunity to change hospital records. You knew for a fact that Arizona had no romantic interest in you especially after you had been fired from her surgical team when you refused to accept she was not interested in you. You were well aware that she and I had reconciled and only a few people had knowledge of that. This has all been conjured up in your pathetic mind with the hope you could persuade Arizona it was real while she recovered her memories."

Stepping to the side, Georgia walked into Callie's personal space and smirked, "You are the one making up a story. Arizona played you as an act of revenge for having left her. You devastated her and I was there to pick up the pieces. You mean nothing to her; she loves me and we are going to be married once she is well. I am her next of kin and I have the right to have you removed from the hospital. All your money and your rich daddy can't buy enough people off to win this game, so piss off Torres. Arizona is mine … forever."

Staring into glazed orbs of green, Callie evenly spoke, "I have a copy of the original next of kin specifications that Arizona and I drew up four years ago. If there had been an amendment of any kind; I would have been notified. There is no way Arizona would have excluded her parents from being informed of her injuries or from having them visit. Officers Pruitt and O'Sullivan have been downstairs with the hospital's Technical Analyst going over the computers at the ER charge counter."

The colour faded from Preston's face, "So what!"

Daniel inched closer to Callie's side and placed a comforting hand on her left forearm.

Pruitt pulled a piece of paper from the front pocket of his shirt, "I have a print out from the main terminal indicating you logged on to the system and made changes to Doctor Robbins' file."

Georgia shrugged her shoulders, "It may have been my password; it doesn't mean it was me."

Scoffing loudly, Callie commented, "Yeah right, like why would anyone else make the changes? That statement is absolutely asinine. Your little charade is over, and by the way, my parents were on the phone with Arizona when she was supposedly out on a dinner date with you, so again, thanks for playing, but your sorry ass is out of here and you don't get to take a prize home."

With her mouth pursed, Georgia took a step back and raised her right fist, "You think you are so fucking smart, don't you? You aren't good enough for her, you left her … you broke her."

Taking a swing at Callie, the Nurse's arm was blocked easily by the Orthopaedic Surgeon's left before she delivered a sharp, swift jab to the blonde's jaw with her right.

Crumbling to the floor, Georgia grabbed at her chin and her hand came away covered in blood. "You bitch," she seethed while getting to her feet. "I'll fucking kill you."

Officer O'Sullivan moved in whilst pulling out his handcuffs, "You are under arrest for assault and for making threats."

"FUCK OFF," screamed Georgia while reaching for his weapon. "ARIZONA IS ALL MINE."

Dan and Daniel sprang into action, but not before the enraged, and some would say, deranged Nurse, fired off a single round. She was pushed to the floor by both Officers and the Colonel then quickly mechanically restrained by O'Sullivan.

Carlos rushed to his daughter as Cristina rejoined the group. She took one look at the scene unfolding in front of her eyes and yelled, "OH MY GOD, SHE'S BEEN SHOT."

In a daze, Callie glanced down to her chest and noticed the crimson stain spreading across her shirt. "Crap, that's going to hurt later," she remarked before collapsing in her father's arms.

Lying her down, Carlos turned to Cristina, "Help her, oh sweet Jesus, help her."

Cristina went straight into trauma mode; ripping off her jacket and having Carlos press it against the wound to Callie's upper right torso. Hospital staff came running from all directions as Dan and Trent hauled Georgia to her feet then dragged her towards the exit.

Jackson, Amelia and Meredith came around the corner and watched in horror as Callie was lifted onto a gurney and rushed towards OR 3. There was no time for questions as Cristina sailed by applying pressure to Callie's chest. The three surgeons just stood by; trying to assess the situation while Carlos followed.

"Go to Arizona," directed Meredith to her sister in-law. "She's in OR 1.

The Head of Neurosurgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital blinked several times before registering the words, "Yes, right. What the fuck just happened here?"

"I have no idea," mumbled Jackson, tears forming in his eyes. Concern for the two women who had helped him through his darkest days after Samuel had passed, etched on his face.

Unable to enter the theatre, a grief stricken Carlos rotated and looked to his daughter's friends and work colleagues, "That mad woman shot my baby girl."

"Oh dear god no," responded Meredith prior to embracing the shattered man.

"I'll go check on her," offered Jackson as a white faced Amelia walked back into the corridor.

With a vacant expression, she announced, "Arizona developed a blood clot in the hippocampus. I am scrubbing in and taking over as Doctor McDougall is not confident of removing it without causing long term damage. It's intersecting the anterior choroidal artery and the main trunk of the posterior cerebral artery. Patrick has never performed the procedure before and the hospital's Senior Neurosurgeon is tied up in OR 4. It will be tricky, but I can do it. There isn't time to transfer her to us like Callie wanted." The brunette squared her shoulders with an air of assurance and a nod.

"Then go be brilliant Amelia," suggested Meredith. "I'll stay here and what the hell is Cristina doing here?"

Retrieving a handkerchief from the inside pocket of his jacket, Carlos answered, "Calliope flew to Zurich to speak with her about you."

"Me?" questioned a wide eyed Meredith.

"My daughter was concerned for your well-being. You have not been yourself for some time and have closed off from all emotion. Calliope was worried that your _"person"_ had not spoken to you for so long. My daughter and Cristina travelled to New York to visit Izzie for the same reason. She will be here on Friday to see you. Arizona and Calliope have sorted out their differences and are dating again. There first outing was to be on Friday, but that horrible woman attempted to woo Arizona. She was let go from your hospital because she couldn't take no for an answer. It is because of her that my precious daughter and daughter in-law are now fighting for their lives."

"Holy crap, I missed all that because my head has been up my ass pretending everything was fine when clearly, that is not the case. I'm so sorry Arizona and Callie have been hurt, but rest assured, I will do all I can to ensure they have the best medical care available."

A panting Jackson re-entered the hallway, "The bullet collapsed her right lung after fracturing a rib. There is no other damage, but the bullet is lodged in her liver. There have stabilised her and are waiting for a general surgeon to assist. The other operation theatres are being utilised, so they are all tied up."

Meredith removed her arms from around Carlos, "Jackson, stay here. I'll go assist; I have privileges here and Cristina doesn't anymore."

Jackson gave her a weak grin, "Good luck with getting her to leave."

"I'm not even going to try," admitted the talented surgeon as she made her way towards the scrub room.

-o-

A/N: I am not certain the Muse has finished with Georgia yet.


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Gratitude to those who have done so.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Friday 5th June**

Opening her eyes gradually, Callie took a moment to familiarise herself with her dimly lit surroundings. Focusing hard, she recognised the constant beep of a vital signs monitor and the steady whoosh of an air ventilator. Not feeling the discomfort of a breathing tube down her throat as she would expect if she had been incubated; Callie brought her left hand up to her face and only discovered a nasal prong.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she turned her head to the left and immediately wept when her eyes fell on the sight of Arizona in a bed beside her. Thankful she had been placed in the same ICU room as the blonde, her thoughts were interrupted when a hand lay on her right forearm and gently squeezed.

Rolling her head to the right, she took in the view of her father and mother. "What time is it?" she asked while struggling against the drugs flowing through her veins, making her drowsy.

"It's a little after one in the morning Mija," answered Lucia with a sob in her voice. "You are going to be just fine and so is Arizona."

"Thank god for that," whispered Callie before her eyelids drooped. "Did Amelia Shepherd do the procedure?"

Carlos cleared his throat, "Yes. She arrived with Jackson and Meredith shortly after you were injured."

Prising apart her eyelids a little, Callie asked, "Dad, can you please hand me the remote for the bed? I want to sit up a little so I can see Arizona better."

Finding the controller hooked on the right side of the bed railing, Carlos handed it to his daughter, "How are you feeling; you had your mother and I very concerned?"

"I am full of drugs, so I am feeling no pain. I kind of remember coming to in the recovery room, but have no recollection of my surgery."

"The bullet fractured a rib on the way to passing through your right lung and settling in your liver. You lost a tiny piece of liver and your lung was re-inflated. Meredith said you should make a full recovery within two or three weeks. I'm not up with all the medical jargon, but I am sure your surgeon will explain it all during rounds in the morning."

"Probably … oh crap, where is Sofia?"

"Don't panic," reassured Lucia as she held Callie's left hand. "Barbara and Daniel have her at Arizona's house. They were handed her belongings by Jenny earlier when they visited with Sofia."

"Oh, how was Little Miss when she saw her mamma?"

"She was okay, but wanted to snuggle in the bed with her. Cristina was excellent with her and explained why she couldn't. You were still in surgery at the time and she became upset when she couldn't see you."

The words had the same effect on Callie and she started to cry again, "Crap and double crap, what a mess. What happened with Georgia?"

Carlos tilted his head to the left, "Don't worry about her, she has been taken to the Police Station and booked. She won't be hurting either of our girls again."

Crying harder, Callie let it all go, "I thought I lost her again. I was so scared Papi and Mami. I love her so much and thought our new found happiness had been taken away from us."

Lucia leaned over and tenderly ran fingers through her daughter's wavy black locks, "Ssh, no one has taken anything from you two. You will be stronger together after this event my darling girl, you and Arizona. She loves you and Sofia with all her heart and the three of you can be as one soon."

Buoyed by her mother's statement, Callie sobbed, "Ari and I decided to take things slow and build a firm foundation before taking the next step."

Kissing his child on the temple, Carlos offered, "Once you and Arizona are released from hospital, your mother and I would like you both to stay at the villa for a couple of weeks while Arizona's broken leg mends. Richard has already cleared you both for a month's leave, so I don't want to hear any arguments. We would enjoy pampering our girls and it's been some time since the whole family has been together. I have been in contact with your sister and she will be coming home to see you too."

Black eyebrows knitted together, "Really? Aria will be in Miami too?"

"Yes, she was shocked to hear about Arizona's and your injuries and has rescheduled her business commitments so she can spend time at the house."

Yawning, Callie apologised, "Sorry about that, but I am really tired. It will be good to catch up with Aria; it's been too long. With Nathan be joining her?"

"No," replied Lucia. "Apparently they have parted ways after he violated their wedding vows once too often. Your sister tossed him out of their home many months ago."

"Wow and that would explain why she has been avoiding you and dad."

"Yes it does, but that is all in the past now and it time for us to settle our differences and be the family we are meant to be."

Wiping her eyes, Callie pondered, "Have you been stealing my pain meds mom?"

"No you silly girl, just pleased to have the opportunity for you and your sister to mend the bridge that has had you separated for way too long."

"I love you mom," whispered Callie, too tired to keep her eyes open any longer. "You too dad." Drifting off, she didn't hear her parents express their love for her and Arizona.

-o-

A persistent alarm woke Callie and she immediately went into panic mode. Looking to her left, she saw Doctor McDougal and several nursing staff hovering around Arizona's bed.

Her heart broke in two when he read from the sheet of paper handed to him by a Nurse, "Damn it, blood results confirm sepsis. The wound site on her leg is infected and caused the spike in temperature. Push a bag of broad-spectrum antibiotics until the lab can identify the organism. We can adjust the treatment once we know what we are dealing with."

Memories of the Boise plane crash came hurdling towards Callie and she was almost too afraid to ask, "Patrick, how bad is it?"

Turning around, the doctor moved towards her bed, "Fortunately we've caught it early, but I am going to have to take her back into theatre to debride the area and check for necrosis."

With tears brimming her eyes, Callie pleaded, "Get her stabilised and transferred to Grey Sloan as soon as possible. I want you to have me moved there now. She was supposed to go yesterday before the clot, so please honour her wishes and mine."

The klaxon was muted as Doctor McDougal nodded, "No problem Callie. I'll organise to have you both transported straight away and notify Doctor Avery."

"Thank you for being a good friend and for saving her."

"You can thank Yang for that. She was amazing."

"I plan to and where are my parents?"

"They went downstairs for coffee about ten minutes ago."

"Have they been here all night?"

"Yes. Your friends were outside for most of it too until they had to leave for work."

Humbled by the response, Callie's eyes released another torrent of teardrops, "Crap, when is this crying going to stop?"

"Blame it on the drugs," reasoned Patrick before checking on Arizona again.

-o-

Against Miranda Bailey's instructions, Callie eased out of bed and gingerly stood, "I know you are looking out for me Bailey, but I can't lay here any longer not knowing how Arizona is doing."

Rolling her eyes, the petite Chief of Surgery assisted her friend towards the door of her room, "I am not going to argue with you Torres; that would just be a further waste of both our times, but I'll be damned if you are walking all the way to the surgical floor. I am going to fetch a wheelchair and you are going to sit your stubborn ass in it while I wheel you upstairs."

Allowing the tiniest of smiles to upturn the corners of her mouth, Callie assented, "No wonder the Interns call you nasty names, you little firecracker." Taking a deep breath and fighting the nausea that was threatening to stop her in her tracks; she waited for Miranda to return before settling in the chair.

"Hurts like a bastard, don't it?" quizzed Bailey devoid of sympathy.

"Yes it does, but the pain is worth it to know what is going on."

Moving to the elevators, Miranda leaned into Callie's left ear, "All I can say is you must really love her if you are willing to risk your own health to watch her surgery."

"I love her with all I am Bailey, she is everything to me and I was a complete idiot to leave her. I just thank god or whoever for giving me another chance to redeem myself with her."

"Now look what you have done, you made me cry Torres," stated Miranda as she pressed the call button. "You are going to ruin my reputation around here."

Tittering briefly, Callie retorted, "Don't make me laugh, it freaking hurts."

Pushing the chair forward then rotating it, Bailey was all business again, "Serves yourself right is all I am saying and I am sure Jackson will take real good care of Arizona. I for one, have always said you two belong together, so don't mess this up again or I'll beat your ass."

"Yes ma'am. Crap, can you up the dosage delivery on the PCA?"

"Not so tough after all I see," quipped Bailey tongue in cheek.

"All right, you win. It was a stupid idea to get out of bed so soon, but you are my friend and you love me, so ease my pain please."

"Why yes I do and on that note, don't scare the crap out of me again," replied Miranda while adjusting the flow on the pump. "I am still getting over seeing Yang running around here barking orders when you and Arizona arrived."

As the pair left the car, Callie reached for her friend's hand and squeezed, "I miss having her around."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I do too. Now let's get you into the observation deck."

"Thanks Bailey, I really do appreciate you bringing me up here."

"You are welcome, just don't tell Webber."

"Tell me what?" queried Richard as he approached.

Callie gave him her best puppy dog eyed smile, "That I have gone against my Doctor's orders to watch over my girlfriend's procedure."

Returning the smile, Webber scoffed, "I would have been disappointed in you if I hadn't found you up here Torres. I am however, surprised that you caved in so easily Doctor Bailey."

"Say what now?" protested the Chief while rolling the chair up to the viewing glass overlooking OR 1. "I was no push over. Torres here has volunteered to take Tuck Junior for a whole weekend once she recovers."

Placing an index finger under his chin, Richard nodded at his onetime protégé, "I see, very well played Chief Bailey."

Callie's attention was drawn away from the conversation to Arizona lying on the operating table surrounded by Jackson, Meredith and surgical Nurses. Cristina was sitting in the corner overseeing the operation and she waved to Callie when she looked up.

Waving back, Callie wasn't surprised when Yang got up and turned on the intercom, "Glad to see you could make it and I am happy to report Doctor Avery is doing an incredible job at minimising the scaring after successfully debriding a very tiny amount of necrosis."

Letting out the breath she had been holding in, Callie cried at the news and gave her friend a "thumbs up".

In turn, Cristina returned the gesture then said, "Now that you can stop worrying about your girl, you can get back to your own bed and rest. The time for heroics is over my friend and you will have Arizona sharing your room in no time once the fever is under control."

Acknowledging the advice with a bob of the head, Callie turned to Bailey, "Can you take me back?"

"I certainly can then how about I have your parents bring Sofia in for a visit?"

"I'd really like that," answered Callie as tears of sheer relief rolled down her cheeks.

-o-

Sofia was sound asleep and curled up in the crook of her mother's left arm when an orderly appeared with a wheelchair later that afternoon. "Doctor Bailey thought you might like a trip to ICU."

Beaming, Callie looked to her father, "Dad, can you please take Sofia home; she's had a big day?"

"Certainly Mija; we will visit again tomorrow."

Once farewells were completed, Callie was taken to Arizona's room and positioned on the left side of the bed. Reaching out with her left arm, she enclosed Arizona's hand with her own, "Hey babe, it's me. Amelia said you are doing really well and will be brought out of your coma tomorrow morning. I can't wait to talk to you and tell you about all the crazy that has happened. I'm so sorry you were hurt again Ari. Sofia misses her mamma and so do I. Your parents are staying at your house and mine are at my place with Yang. Naturally, I asked Bailey to allow me to examine your leg x-rays and Presbyterian did an excellent job at setting it. You had a four inch laceration to your right thigh and it became infection sweetness, but Jackson cleaned it up and there will only be a faint scar."

Taking a moment, Callie wiped her eyes then took hold of Arizona's hand again, "Izzie called this morning and sends her love. Her flight gets in at six and Cristiana is picking her up. I told her she could stay at your home. I hope you don't mind, but you have all that extra space for all those kids you and I are going to have. Do you remember you once told me you and I were meant to have ten children and you couldn't live without me? I do, and I want you to know I can't survive without you Ari. You are my sun, my moon, my entire universe. I love you so much and can't wait for us to start our new lives together."

Breaking down, Callie rested her head on Arizona's arm and sobbed. Overcome with all the emotion of the past few days, she could find no words to express the anger, torment and hatred she had faced when confronting Georgia, nuttier than a fruit cake, freaking Preston. The experience had caused so much agony for their families and friends, and Callie was exhausted. She cried until there were no more tears left.

Cristina found her an hour later in the same position and roused her from slumber, "Hey Callie, time for you to return to your room."

Drowsily, the brunette lifted her head, "I must have dozed off. Can you take me back?"

"I'm at your service and Arizona's parents are outside."

"It will do them good to spend some time with her."

Five minutes passed and Callie was back in her bed. Cristina pulled the covers over her then planted a kiss on her temple, "Get some rest while I go to your place and cook dinner for your folks."

"I can't get over the fact you enjoy cooking now."

"Get used to it; I've decided to stick around for a while."

Black eyebrows practically jumped off Callie's forehead, "Say what?"

Yang's features softened, "Mer and I had a few drinks and dinner at Joe's last night after we knew you were going to be okay. Everything between us has been sorted; we cried and then danced it out. To make up for my absence, I called Burke and informed him I would be taking a leave of absence for a month and visiting with my best friends."

"Wow, I am speechless."

"I have you to thank for making me see what I had walked away from. I actually miss Seattle and all its idiocy, but I miss my friends more. After speaking with Mer for five minutes I understood what you meant about her closing off her emotions. We have some work to do, but I think the last couple of days have kick started her feelings."

"That's awesome news Cristina."

"And how cute are her freaking kids?"

"They are pretty adorable."

"Zola was practicing a Whipple with Playdoh last night when I dropped Meredith home. She is five years old and told me I had probably seen her mother doing one. When I pointed out I had actually performed one, get this, she informs me it is done on the pancreas not the heart. My goddaughter is going to rock as a surgeon."

Detecting the pride in her friend's tone, Callie grinned, "She gets that from you."

"Thanks, but my awesomeness has not been around her for some time, so it is hardly fair I take the credit. I put it all down to her extraordinary mother."

"I'll accept that. Have you had the chance to talk to Owen yet?"

Cristina turned her line of sight away from Callie, "Uhm, maybe."

Callie struggled to contain her excitement in fear of popping a suture or two, "Oh my god, you had sex with him, didn't you?"

Brown eyes focused on brown and a huge grin formed on Yang's lips, "It was totally overwhelming and oh so wrong at the same time. He just gets to me and I was too weak to combat his advances."

Laughing, Callie reasoned, "You are adults and single, so no harm, no foul."

"I hope Amelia sees it that way," remarked Cristina with a coy smile. "Owen is making me to dinner tonight and we are going to discuss a few things. After ending things with Shepherd's sister, he started therapy with Wyatt again. He told me he is making progress and is even beginning to like himself again."

"Well I am pleased to hear that and Amelia could certainly benefit from some sessions herself. She is so angry all the time and won't let go of all the tragedy that has occurred in her life."

"Very true, although her substance abuse is totally down to her."

"A lot of her shit is, but she is too stubborn to seek any professional help. She is a brilliant Neurosurgeon, but is never satisfied with her skill. She pushes her Interns and Residents and puts them all offside. Poor Stephanie has a bundle of nerves lately while on Amelia's service. I mean, Edwards has so much talent going to waste while Hurricane Amelia has her running around doing menial tasks and scut work for shit's sake."

"I am sensing a little tension between you and Amelia here, am I right?"

"Oh, she pissed me off with the way she treated Meredith after Derek's death. She opens her mouth and lets her venom spew out before thinking about the consequences of her words. She really hurt Mer and made the whole situation about her then went off the rails with Owen."

Scrunching up her face, Cristina asked, "Okay, let me get this straight, we no like her at the moment?"

"Yes, we no like her, but we are very grateful for her talent and for saving Arizona."

"Got it, we respect her skill but not her personality."

"That's about it," agreed Callie with a smirk. "I really have missed you around here."

"Of course you have, I am super awesome."

"Hey now, that is Arizona's line."

"Why yes it is and I am borrowing it."

"Go right ahead and how was Webber when he saw you?"

"Oh the man whisked me off for a consult in the pit. It was like I'd never left the place. He was generally pleased to have me here and showed me photos of his honeymoon with Catherine. I warned him not to display any of him and her getting their freak on."

Holding her right side, Callie pleaded, "Oh god, stop making me laugh Yang, it freaking hurts."

"I can't help it if I am graced with comedic skills."

There was a rap on the doorjamb and both women turned their heads to see Officers Pruitt and O'Sullivan. Dan stepped forward, "Sorry to interrupt Callie, but I thought you'd like an update on Preston."

"Come on in and yes, you are correct."

Moving to the vacant side of the bed, Dan asked, "How you doing?"

"Not too shabby and this is my close friend Doctor Cristina Yang."

"Hello again," replied Dan.

"Nice to see you ma'am," added Trent.

"So what happened to the crazy Nurse?" inquired Cristina.

"She was arraigned this morning and entered a plea of not guilty," began Dan as Callie detected his disappointment.

"She was bailed, wasn't she?" she asked.

"Yes, and ordered to attend a psychiatric assessment before her next court appearance on the fifth of August. I'm sorry Callie, but as she had no previous criminal history the Judge didn't seem fit to remand her. Her lawyer stressed they had been a misunderstanding and maintained she was engaged to Doctor Robbins."

"The insane bitch probably bought the ring herself," noted Cristina crossly.

"No, the Detectives investigating the case located a receipt for the ring in Doctor Robbins' property before it was handed over to her parents."

"What?" exclaimed a stunned Callie and Cristina in unison.

"Detective Harrison found a bill of sale in Robbin's purse and when he attended the store; he retrieved CCTV footage of her making the purchase."

"Come on," protested Yang with open arms. "Nutty Nurse must have found it too along with the ring when Arizona was brought into the ER then hatched her sick plan. Obviously the ring was intended for Callie and Preston would have realised that."

Dan rested a hand on Callie's left shoulder, "Don't worry, Detectives Harrison and Shaw think that is exactly what happened. They will be here shortly to take a statement from you and I am sure it will all work out in the end. How is Doctor Robbins doing?"

"I hope you are right Dan and Arizona is improving. They will wake her tomorrow morning for a neurological assessment and go from there."

"Well, I will keep in her my prayers. Take care of yourself Callie, you too Doctor Yang."

"Thanks for dropping in, bye," returned Callie wearily.

"Bye Officers," said Cristina before rolling her eyes at her friend. "So you and the cute Policeman were a thing?"

"We dated a while back after he attended the hospital as an out-patient for a follow up. Amelia and I fitted him with a bionic prosthetic right leg. He persisted and we went out to dinner once. He was totally boring and there wasn't a second date. The outing did make me realise I was no longer attracted to men, so it was a good thing in the end."

"Well, that is one hell of a story with a happy ending for you and Arizona. Did she ever date during the separation?"

"No, not even once; I really hurt her Cristina."

"Yes, but I would say you are even in that department and can now look forward instead of behind. You light up when you talk about her, and that is the old Callie I remember and love."

"I love you too Yang and Switzerland has been good for your soul."

Checking her wristwatch, Yang agreed, "Indeed it has my friend. I see life more clearly and on that note, I have a coffee date with Mer in the cafeteria. Now the food here, I didn't miss that at all."

Giggling, Callie responded, "It has improved since you left and I'll talk to you later."

"See you."

Closing her eyes to the pain in her side, Callie waited for the next dosage of pain relief. She drifted off once it was delivered and didn't wake until Bailey arrived for the next assessment.

-o-

A/N: The Muse has a plan for Georgia, so yes, we have not seen the last of her.


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Much appreciation to the many that have already done so; the Muse is smiling. If you are wondering where Penny Blake is in all of this, don't. The Muse refuses to add her into this story due to the fact she doesn't like the storyline the show has taken. Really, what idiot (Webber) would hire one of the Doctors responsible for Derek's death because they didn't stand up to a senior Doctor and insist a simple test be done? To put such pressure on the Doctors of Grey Sloan and poor Blake is highly unprofessional and calls for a good old fashioned car parking. Anyhoo, on with this version of events; hope you enjoy it as much as I delight in writing it.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Saturday 6th June.**

Although it was against hospital policy to allow more than two people to visit at one time in the ICU; an exception was made for Doctor Arizona Robbins. Her parents, ex-in-laws and ex-wife were gathered around the end of her bed nervously waiting for her to come out of the medically induced coma.

Doctor Miranda Bailey stood on the right side of the bed while Doctor Amelia Shepherd was on the left. Both were preparing to assess the patient once she was conscious.

There was a silent vigil for seven minutes as everyone present chanted their own prayers and thoughts for a positive outcome for the much loved, well-liked and respected comatose blonde.

Callie was holding onto her mother's and father's hands, tamping down the tears that were threatening to flow from her eyes. She had had a restless night of sleep and her tiredness was only exacerbated during breakfast with her parents, her ex-in-laws and her daughter in her hospital room.

Sofia had persistently asked to see her mamma and when told no from her mother, she immediately dropped her bottom lip and sulked. Her bowl of cereal went untouched and once she jumped out of her chair and gathered her backpack for day care, the waterworks began. She had been inconsolable and it broke Callie's heart to have to drop her off to the crèche while she was still upset. Anna, one of the staff was understanding and quickly distracted her with one of the new reading books the Torres family had donated the day before.

Slowly, Callie bent over and kissed her child on the top of her head once she had settled down, "Mommy loves you and I promise to come get you when mamma is awake."

With sad eyes, Sofia looked up, "I love you too and I miss mamma. Do you pinkie promise?"

Smiling brightly for the first time that morning, Callie held out her left hand and twisted her little finger with her daughter's, "I pinkie swear."

Nodding, Sofia whispered, "Tell mamma I love her."

"You can tell her yourself later when you are allowed in her room."

"Okay mommy, bye."

Although it hurt, Callie leaned down for one more peck, "Bye sweetie."

Taking the lift to the upper levels, Callie rejoined her parents, Barbara and Daniel outside Arizona's room.

Her mother reached for her hand, "Did Little Miss settle down?"

"Yes, she became interested in one of the new books you and dad dropped off yesterday."

"Good, she is too young to be worried."

Callie was about to reply when Bailey exited the room, "Good morning everyone. Torres, I see you have completely ignored my instruction to use a wheelchair. "

"I'm feeling much better," fibbed Callie while adjusting the scrub top she commandeered earlier that morning when Cristina and Izzie visited.

There was a collective response from the others before the Head of Surgery continued, "I will ignore that blatant lie for now and speak with you later. Moving on, Arizona had a good night. The breathing tube was removed around midnight and she has been breathing on her own since then. Vitals are all stable and she should wake within the next ten minutes or so. Doctor Shepherd is just finishing up her rounds and will be here shortly."

-o-

Arizona's face grimaced twice while Callie squeezed her parent's hands. The patient's eyelids gradually prised open and dull blue eyes scanned the room. Taking her time to adjust to her surroundings, Arizona's lips curled into a smile when she spotted her parents, "Hey mom and dad. Oh Mister and Misses Torres, you are here too. It must be serious if you are all here. Hi Callie, do I have some broken bones?"

Leaning forward, Amelia went through a series of tests with Arizona before asking, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I know my car was sideswiped while I was going to the airport. I don't have any memory of that, Georgia told me when I arrived in the ER."

A short sharp pain pierced Callie's heart, but she didn't comment.

"What else?" probed the Neurosurgeon.

"I remember my leg and head hurting and asking to be transferred to Grey Sloan. Georgia was telling me we were engaged, but I don't have any memory of that either. Apparently this hospital was closed to emergencies and I was told I needed surgery. I must have passed out and don't recall anything else. I gather I was moved here at some stage."

"That's good Arizona," praised Amelia, pleased with the response. "Do you remember what happened before the accident?"

Pressing a hand to her temple, Arizona's face contorted, "I was on my way home after spending Christmas with my parents, but I am confused. Georgia told me I was going to the airport when I was hit, I don't understand."

There was an audible gasp from Callie; realising Arizona still had a memory loss. Her father wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the tears began to fall.

Arizona's attention was drawn to the noise and she noted the IV stands next to Callie, "Oh my god, were in the car with me? Are you okay?"

Shaking her head, Callie replied, "No and I am fine. We can talk about it later."

Amelia concluded her assessment, "Arizona, you are suffering short term amnesia caused by impact trauma to your Hippocampus. A craniotomy was performed at Seattle Pres. You developed a clot between the Hippocampus and Amygdala and I was called in to do the second procedure. Also, your right femur was fractured and the top of your thigh lacerated, but didn't require surgery. You were brought here when your leg wound became septic. Jackson operated on you and the damage was only minor. You are doing well apart from the memory loss. That may be a temporary side effect and I will monitor you for improvement over the coming few days, but for now, I want you to relax and not think about it."

Reaching for her head, Arizona felt the bandages, "I suppose I lost my hair."

"You did sweetie," answered Bailey checked her blood pressure. "Amelia and Jackson did an excellent job and you are going to be just fine. We will see you again in two hours; your visitors are a little anxious to talk to you."

"Thanks Miranda and Amelia."

Once the doctors left, Barbara and Daniel were the first to approach the patient. They cried, Arizona cried and Callie continued to sob. She stood by as the others spoke with Arizona and was surprised when they offered to leave and give her some privacy with the blonde.

Blue eyes focused on brown and Arizona inquired, "Why are you hooked up to a PCA, saline and glucose and crying?"

"I am crying because I was scared shitless about you," the brunette answered while taking a seat beside the bed. "And I was shot while visiting you at Seattle Pres."

Blonde eyebrows rose, "What now?"

"Okay, this is all going to sound a little crazy, but when you arrived at Pres you were met by Georgia in the ER. She overheard the Paramedic's call to the hospital and took over from Jenny."

"I don't understand," remarked a confused Arizona. "Georgia is one of the theatre nurses for my department. I don't see why she was at Pres."

"I know you don't, but it will all make sense soon."

"Georgia left Grey Sloan and returned to Pres as Head of Nursing in their ER. She was on duty and sent Jenny off to do menial tasks while she altered your medical records. She omitted your next of kin and substituted them with her name. She also insisted you stay at Pres and not come here."

"Shit, really?"

Nodding, Callie went on, "She deceived you by making up the story you had proposed to her the night before you were due to fly out to Miami."

Arizona's face scrunched up, "Hang on, I proposed to her?"

"She went through your property and found a diamond ring."

"A ring?" queried an even more stunned Arizona.

"Yes, there was a ring in your handbag and she used it to convince you about the engagement."

"How do you know that she was lying, maybe we had been dating for the past five months?"

"Because you and I decided to work on our relationship and were supposed to have a date last night. Only a few people knew we were back together including my parents and Cristina."

"As in Yang?"

"Yes. I went to Zurich to see her then the two of us went to New York to speak with Izzie Stevens."

With a gentle eye roll, Arizona asked, "Why would you do that?"

"You and I both wanted closure on why the pair of them hadn't been in contact with Meredith."

"We discussed that?"

"Yes we did along with the fact we were still in love with each other."

"Oh my god, I don't have any recollection of any of that. I mean I know Meredith has been acting wacky and all, but the rest is a non-event for me."

Raising her left hand, Callie gripped Arizona's right, "I know all of this is hard to take in, but you and I had just begun a new journey when the accident occurred. You were going to Miami to spend a couple of days there with Sofia and my parents before coming home and picking me and Cristina up from the airport."

Squeezing the brunette's hand tightly, Arizona's eyes started to glaze, "Crap Callie, my head really hurts."

Letting go of Arizona's hand, Callie reached for the nurse's call button and pressed, "I'm sorry babe, I probably caused that be bombarding you with all this news."

"Probably," responded Arizona as Bailey and a nurse rushed into the room.

Getting up gingerly, Callie moved out of the way, "She is experiencing a headache."

"We'll take care of her Callie. Go back to your room; it's time for you to rest too."

Without protest, Callie did just that and waited for Miranda's arrival.

-o-

A smiling Bailey entered Callie's room and immediately checked her surgical site, "How you feeling?"

"I am a little tender."

"So you should be with all that walking around. If you want to visit Arizona, you are to be pushed up there in a wheelchair. No more stoic bullshit, got it?"

"Yes mom."

"Don't you _"yes mom"_ me," taunted a still smiling Chief.

"Don't make me laugh."

"Okay and speaking of mothers, yours went down and picked up Sofia so she could spend a little time with Arizona."

Beaming, Callie confided in her friend, "I am so pleased, but at the same time I am frightened Arizona will not remember us reuniting."

"Have a little faith. After all the challenges you two have been through, this will not defeat you. You just have to give her time to heal and don't be trying to push her to remember."

"I understand and how long before I get to go home?"

"If you follow my advice for the next two days, I will discharge you Monday."

"Thanks and yes, I will behave."

"Good, and Arizona will be moved into your room this afternoon. Her pain medication has been adjusted and she is feeling much better."

The smile on Callie's lips widened, "Oh god, I am so happy to hear that."

"Thought you would be, now close your eyes and rest. Oh before I go, thank you for getting Yang and Stevens here. Grey is a crying mess, but laughing at the same time and has stopped scaring all her Residents and the Interns. Webber is beside himself having the two of them on hand in the pit for consults and has a spring in his step. So thank you for making that happen."

"You are more than welcome Bailey; I only wanted Grey to wake up and find herself again."

"Well you my friend have achieved that. I'll speak to you later."

"Will do, bye."

-o-

Callie woke to the feeling that someone was watching her. Opening her eyes, she saw a grinning Arizona in the bed beside her, "Hey there, when did you get here?"

"It was about an hour ago. Mom and dad visited with Sofia then I was brought down."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not too shabby once they upped my pain meds. How are you?"

"I'm great now you are here," replied Callie with a cheesy grin.

The coy smile didn't go unnoticed, "I'm sorry I don't remember us."

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

"Your parents told me all about how excited they were for us and I have to say, I was shocked by their show of support."

Giggling briefly, Callie's eyes filled with tears, "Yeah, you were the first time around."

"It was so weird listening to them tell me and not remembering. I am really sorry I am putting you through this Calliope."

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault."

"Okay and you never did finish explaining how you were shot."

Taking her time, Callie told Arizona everything, including her own injuries then finally allowed her pent up tears to flow once she was done.

"Shit," mumbled Arizona. "Georgia is fucking out of her mind if she thought I would ever be with her let alone propose. She is so far from being my type and what I do remember of her, she was way too pushy."

"Exactly Ari," agreed Callie.

"So where do we go from here?"

"We wait for you to heal then we go on our first date," suggested Callie with the brightest of smiles.

"That sounds good to me and dad told me I bought a house."

"You did and it's amazing. You told me you wanted room for Sofia and her friends, more children and chickens."

With a titter, Arizona yawned, "From what your mother told me, those children involve you."

"Yes they do and how about you get some sleep. You must be worn out by now?"

"I am, but I am enjoying our time together."

"So am I, but you need to get better so I can sweep you off your feet again."

"I look forward to that and thanks for being patient with me."

"Hey, I have waited two years to come to my senses where you are concerned babe, so a few more days are no big deal."

"It's nice when you call me that, I just wish I could recall our reconciliation."

"You will one day Ari, sweet dreams."

Closing her drooping eyelids, Arizona slipped into slumber and it was now Callie's turn to watch her sleep.

-o-


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thank you to all who have done so.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Monday 8th June, 2015.**

Callie and Arizona spent two days recalling snippets of their past spent together as a couple and as parents, but as the former prepared to leave the hospital, the latter still had no memory of the past five months. With a heavy heart, Callie kissed a sleeping Arizona on the right cheek and departed the room with Cristina by her side.

Choosing not to wake the blonde after a restless night due to headache; Callie was wheeled out of the hospital then to her black Cadillac Escalade. Cristina had been using the vehicle with Callie's consent and was more than happy to take her friend home after such a harrowing few days.

Once Cristina was behind the driver's wheel, she turned to Callie, "How severe was the pain?"

"Ari woke around eleven and complained of nausea and an ache at the site of her craniotomy. Edwards was on-call and discovered an infection at the base of one of the staples. She ordered an increase in the dosage of antibiotics and morphine then replaced the staple."

"Christ, so Arizona went back into surgery?"

"No, she was sedated and Edwards performed the procedure in the room. There was only a small area infected, and she didn't want to put Arizona through another operation."

"Did Amelia agree with her treatment during rounds this morning?"

"She did and have you spoken to her in private yet?"

Turning on the engine, Cristina reversed out of the parking bay reserved for Callie, "I did and was so not prepared for what she said to me."

"Oh, she didn't abuse you, did she?"

"No and that was the strange part. She went on about how Owen seemed more relaxed these past few days. I told her it was probably his sessions with Doctor Wyatt. She admitted she knew nothing about him seeing a Psychiatrist again then got a little pissed because he didn't tell her."

"I was under the impression they had ended their relationship weeks ago."

"They had, but Amelia expected them to still be the kind of friends that told each other important things."

"Oh you have got to kidding me. Arizona told me some time back that she went ballistic at Owen and told him to sort himself out and she wasn't interested in his bullshit anymore."

Nodding, Cristina replied, "Right, that's exactly what Owen told me. He said he told her to get help with her issues before it was too late and she started using again then she went off on his ass."

"Crap, what else did she say to you?"

Stopping at a red light, Cristina turned to Callie, "She mentioned Owen was a convenient fuck buddy and nothing more. She understood he was still in love with me and that she would never be anything more."

"Shit, did Owen say that about her too?"

"No, he generally had feelings for her but couldn't see past her demons. They just fed off each other's darkness and when she broke it off with him the last time; he finally woke up to the fact he needed help again."

"Wow that is so tragic."

"I agree, but I am glad the lines of communication are open between Owen and me. We had a really good talk last night over dinner."

The traffic began to flow again as Callie asked, "Do you think you are enabling him by having sex?"

"Probably, but we will find out this afternoon when I go to therapy with him."

"Cristina, that is very noble of you. It's good you are willing to support him."

"I figured I owed it to him considering I never really was much assistance to him while we were married. I screwed him up a lot and now have the opportunity to make things better for him."

"And for you too," put forth Callie.

"I guess you have a point and again, thank you for making this possible by visiting me."

"You are welcome and what are you making me for lunch?"

"Hold on, who said anything about me cooking?"

"My mother told me you were making a surprise welcome home meal."

"That woman is hopeless at keeping a secret," joked Cristina behind a laugh.

"I still can't get my head around the fact she is so nice to Arizona. The woman has been so concerned and I've never seen her cry so much before."

"Time heals all wounds they say, and I guess she realised she had to change if she wanted to be a part of your life ... a life that includes Arizona."

"You are correct."

"Of course I am Torres, I rock," quipped Cristina as she parked in the supermarket lot.

Tittering, Callie slapped her friend on the arm, "Yes you do and thanks for picking me up and doing the grocery shopping."

"No problem and you get to stay here while I work my way through your mother's list and her credit card."

"Knowing her, the list will be extensive."

"Oh trust me, it is. I'm buying enough provisions for Armageddon and then some. Be back soon."

"My mom always thinks large and I think I'll take a little nap while I wait."

"Good idea and I'll even buy you an ice cream for being so good."

"Chocolate please," requested Callie as Cristina opened her door.

"Yummy, I think I'll get one of those for myself," cheered Yang while securing the vehicle.

-o-

Later that day, Callie was propped up against the couch with pillows between her back and the armrest reading the paper when her cell phone sounded. Picking it up off the backrest, she looked at the unknown number and answered, "Torres."

 _"Hey Calliope, it's Arizona."_

"Oh hello, this is a nice surprise. How are you feeling?"

 _"I am a lot better since Stephanie attended to my infection. The nausea has gone and so has the pain. I was a little disappointed when I woke to find you had been discharged."_

"I didn't want to disturb your sleep after you had such a rough night. I would have visited, but Bailey only let me go once I promised not to come back to the hospital until Wednesday for a follow up."

 _"That is a fair deal and we can always talk on the phone. I got mom to buy me a new one, apparently it was a casualty of my crash along with my car. It's totalled and I need a new one. She also showed me pictures of my house. I was surprised by its size."_

"I was too when I saw it for the first time. Sofia loves spending time there and playing on the jungle gym and slide."

A gentle chuckle echoed down the line, " _I can only imagine, and speaking of our daughter; she asked me when you were moving into my home. Have you and I discussed that Calliope?"_

"No Arizona, we haven't. All this is relatively new after we admitted to having been dancing around the issue of still being in love. Maybe she overheard one of our parents talking about it. You and I both agreed to start off slow, hence the dating."

Arizona's tone lowered and Callie felt a chill up and down her spine, _"I see and since I am holed up here for at least another week; when I can expect you to take me on our first date?"_

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Callie replied, "Once you are well and the cast is off, I will be more than happy to take you out for dinner."

"I eagerly await the day, and Wilson said my femur is already knitting. She was in here earlier with the portable x-ray."

"I'm really pleased to hear that Ari, and I was happy with the x-ray I looked at from when you arrived at Pres."

 _"I'm not surprised you checked up on me."_

"If you needed surgery, I would have insisted on doing it."

 _"As would I, I would have wanted the best to perform the operation."_

"Babe, you were unconscious and whack a mole Preston wouldn't have let me near you."

Giggling at the nickname, Arizona responded, _"I am led to believe she was absolutely horrible to you, our families and our friends."_

"Who told you that?"

 _"Officers Pruitt and O'Sullivan did when they were here to take my statement."_

"Well, I am glad that part of the whole sordid mess is over with."

 _"Me too, but I was surprised to hear she was bailed and is back at work."_

"So was I and you don't have to worry about her anymore Ari, she is done."

 _"Do you really believe that Calliope or is she just biding her time before she tries to interfere in our lives again? She tried to kill you for fuck's sake."_

"I would hope she realises everyone is onto her game and she will be stopped before she comes near either of us. She is facing some serious charges babe and is certain to do some prison time, so if she is dumb enough to try something, that sentence will be lengthened."

 _"I suppose you have a valid point, but from what Dan told me, she is totally out of her mind."_

"That is the impression she gave me and I hope she gets the help she needs."

 _"Callie."_

"Yes babe?"

 _"Did I have feelings for her?"_

"Other than friendship, no you didn't. You went out on one date after she hounded you and you told her there would not be another. You actually told her your heart belongs to me."

 _"Wow, I told her that?"_

"Yes you did and I told you mine belongs to you."

 _"Shit, I wish I could remember that. I feel like that is true, but it just doesn't compute with my brain."_

"Sweetheart, there is no rush. It will return to you one day and I will be waiting for you. I'm not going anywhere."

 _"That is very comforting Calliope, thank you."_

"You are welcome and I want you to know I love you with all my heart." Callie heard a knock in the background and Izzie announcing her arrival.

 _"I have a visitor; can I call you back later?"_

Although disappointed not the have Arizona respond positively to her declaration of love, Callie nevertheless remained upbeat, "Yes you can, bye."

Returning to her reading, she looked up when her father took up the armchair opposite her, "How is Arizona doing?"

"She is well and Izzie just arrived for a visit."

"That is good news. Have you spoken to her about staying with us when she is discharged?"

"Not yet dad, there is so much going on around her at the moment."

"I understand and I will ask your mother not to mention it when we visit her tonight with Sofia."

"Thanks, I would appreciate that. Would you mind helping me to my bed, I'm feeling a little exhausted."

Noting his daughter's furrowed brow, Carlos asked, "Did Arizona say something to upset you Mija?"

"No, it was more of what she didn't say."

Assisting Callie to her feet, her father pressed for more information, "In that case, what didn't she say?"

"I told her I love her and she didn't return it."

"Callie, you can't expect her to suddenly pick up where you left off. She has no memory of the progress the two of you made prior to the accident. You have to allow her to remember on her own. If you become frustrated with her lack of response, you will only do your relationship damage. You must be patient my darling, she will return to you in time."

"I know dad, I'm just being selfish and long to recommence our lives together."

"You are so like you mother in that sense."

Realising how foolish she was being, Callie kissed Carlos' left cheek, "I am nothing like my mother, but thank you for the pep talk."

"You are more like her than you can image Calliope and you are welcome. I don't want my little girl upset any more than she already is."

Strolling into the main bedroom, Calliope let go of the supportive arm, "Thanks for the assist dad. Can you wake me when Barbara and Daniel arrive with Sofia?"

"Of course my dear and I believe Izzie will be joining us for dinner tonight."

"Yeah, Cristina invited her and is picking her up from the hospital after visiting hours."

"I know you are very sad about not being able to see Arizona tonight, but you must take care of yourself too."

"I will and thanks for being here dad, love you."

"I love you too, rest well."

-o-

The bedroom was dimly lit by the glow of the moon penetrating the window when Callie felt a twinge of pain in her left side. "Damn it," she cursed while extracting herself from the covers then the bed. Moving slowly into the bathroom, she opened the medicine cabinet and found the bottle of Percocet Bailey had prescribed her.

Taking two tables, she walked out to the kitchen to fetch a bottle of water. With Cristina now staying with Meredith, the couch was free, so Callie decided to watch a little television before trying to go back to sleep.

After settling, she flicked through the channels before opting for a nature program on the migration of polar bears prior to winter. Her phone sounded with a text message in her bedroom and she swore at herself for having left it in there. Thinking it may be Arizona; she turned off the tube and gradually made it back to her room.

Collecting the phone off the bedside table, Callie didn't recognise the number. Curious, she opened the folder and blasphemed once more, "Fuck that." Pulling up the list of contact numbers, and ignoring the time, she called Dan Pruitt.

 _"Hey Callie, is there a problem?"_

"You could say that. I just received a text from Preston."

 _"Can you tell me what she wrote?"_

"Sure. She wrote that I better keep looking over my shoulder because she was coming for me and Arizona didn't love me. "

 _"Here's what I want you to do; forward me the message and I will pass it on the Tech guys at the precinct in the morning. Meanwhile, are you alone in your apartment?"_

"No, mom and dad are here with me."

 _"That's great. I'll speak to my Captain and ask for a protective detail to be put on you while I have the DA's Office issue a warrant for her arrest. Until you hear from me, stay indoors and don't answer the door unless it's the Police."_

"You got it Dan and thanks. Oh shit, what about Arizona?"

 _"I'll have an Officer posted outside her door A-SAP."_

"I don't know how to thank you enough Dan."

 _"Just follow my instructions Callie, and that will be enough. I'll call as soon as I have any news."_

"Thank you and sorry to call you had home this early."

 _"It's all cool, my girlfriend is working nights at the moment and I had nothing better to do then be up waiting for her to come home."_

"Well, congrats on the girlfriend part. I'm really happy for you."

 _"Thanks and Rachel happens to be one of your Nurses. We meet at my last check-up two months ago."_

"You have found yourself one of the good ones there Dan, she's terrific."

 _"Don't I know it, goodnight Callie."_

"Goodnight Dan."

Putting down her phone, Callie got back into bed and tossed around for five minutes before calling Arizona.

A sleep laden voice answered after two rings, _"Hey Callie, are you okay?"_

"Sorry to disturb you, but I've just been talking with Dan. I received a threatening text from Psycho Preston."

Gasping, Arizona asked, _"What did Dan say?"_

"He told me to stay in the apartment and is posting an Officer outside your door. He is organising an arrest warrant for her first thing in the morning."

 _"The bitch is crazy and I am so sorry you have been caught up in this mess. I should have dealt with her much sooner than I did."_

"Whoa, back the bus up! Her being mental has nothing to do with you babe. She set her sights on me and when I said no, she went after you. She has gone off the rails and that is in no way your responsibility."

Arizona sobbed, _"I can't help but feel it is."_

"Oh sweetheart, please don't cry. I'm not there to hold you."

 _"I wish you were. I miss being in your arms."_

Buoyed by the admission, Callie's heart did a little jig, "I miss holding you Ari and all this will be over in a couple of hours."

 _"If I wasn't in a freaking hospital bed with a broken leg, I would hunt the bitch down myself."_

Amused by the statement, Callie replied, "I for one would love to witness that my strong protector."

Giggling at the image, Arizona confessed _, "I will always protect the ones I love and even though I don't remember our reunion, I do know that I love you. I always have and always will. You are my everything Calliope and I will find my way back to you."_

Crying from hearing those words she'd longed to hear again, Callie burst into tears and slurred, "You are my one, I love you Arizona."

 _"Callie, have you just taken some meds?"_

"Yes I have."

 _"You should hang up and go to sleep before you pass out,"_ recommended Arizona.

"I don't want to. I want to keep talking to you."

 _"Are you pouting?"_

"Yes."

 _"Oh god, you are so damn cute when you drop your bottom lip."_

"You are cute all the time and I really do love you."

 _"I love you too Calliope and how about you close your eyes and say goodnight."_

"Nah, I don't want to," protested Callie with all the gumption of a two year old.

Arizona giggled then said sternly, _"Callie, you need to sleep so you can visit me Wednesday. It won't do you any good or me, if you don't get better."_

"Oh okay, love you."

 _"Goodnight and I love you more."_

"Mmm, you make me happy babe."

 _"Hang up Callie."_

"No, you hang up."

 _"You are too adorable, bye."_

With the sound of beeping in her ear, Callie dropped the phone onto the bed and curled up into her pillows.

-o-


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. The Muse is smiling at those who have. To the guest reviewer of Chapter 2, both Callie and Arizona admitted to being at fault for the dissolution of their marriage and did you forget Callie cheated on Erica not once but twice with Mark? If you don't like, don't read and keep your snide comments to yourself or better yet, write your own story and use all your spectacular intelligence. Finally, this is Fanfic, not real life and is for entertainment only not a study in psychology.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Wednesday 10th June, 2015.**

Callie picked up her ringing phone and saw it was Dan calling, "Hey, do you have an update?"

 _"Hey Callie and I'm sorry, I only have bad news I'm afraid."_

"You better tell me then."

 _"Preston quit her job at Seattle Presbyterian yesterday and is in the wind. The Tech guys have a trace on her phone and hope to locate her if she uses it. At the moment it is switched off, so we have no idea where she is. Her apartment was searched and CSI found a suitcase full of photos of Arizona and some of you. It appears she may have been stalking the both of you for some time."_

"Holy fucking crap, why?"

 _"Detectives Harrison and Shaw managed to track down her parents in Idaho and were informed she has mental health issues Callie. Preston was diagnosed with bi-polar disorder some three years ago. When told of their daughter's behaviour, her mother explained Georgia must have stopped talking her medication again. That was the reason she moved to Seattle; to make a new start. She has been living in this world of make believe for months and I guess she finally snapped when Arizona fired her from Grey Sloan. Detectives also discovered love letters she'd written to Arizona and never sent. There were bridal magazines and books on baby names along with honeymoon destination brochures."_

"Jesus Dan, what do we do now?"

 _"You sit tight in your apartment while I go talk to Arizona and ask her if Preston ever mentioned any places she liked to visit."_

"Is it possible for me to go to the hospital and be with Arizona? I really need to see her and I know she is feeling guilty about the whole situation."

 _"Okay, I'll swing by your place on the way to Grey Sloan and pick you up in ten."_

"I'll be ready."

-o-

Callie and Dan entered Arizona's room to find the patient sitting up eating ice cream while listening to Amelia's latest assessment. Both looked at the two visitors with curious expressions on their faces.

Amelia was the first to speak, "I gather Preston hasn't been located."

"You are correct," responded Dan as he retrieved a notebook from the breast pocket of his shirt.

Approaching the bed, Callie bent over and planted a soft kiss on Arizona's left cheek, "Hi, how was your night?"

"Pretty good and it's nice to see you."

"Likewise, Amelia, what's the news?"

Smiling, the Head of Neurosurgery answered, "Arizona is doing well. The infection is abating rapidly and her surgical sites are mending. If she continues to heal at this rate, I think Bailey will have no issue with releasing her on Monday."

Leaning in again, Callie pressed her lips to Arizona's temple to hide the fact her eyes had filled with unshed tears of relief, "That's wonderful and thanks for everything you've done Amelia. I know you are and I have not seen eye to eye the past few months, but I never doubted your surgical ability."

Nodding, Amelia conceded, "Thank you for the sounding endorsement Torres, but let's be honest; I've been an utter bitch around here and have treated people badly. After speaking with Arizona I realised just how low I had allowed myself to fall and am now getting the help I should have sought when my brother died. Webber is attending meetings with me each morning before work and I am doing much better."

"I am so pleased to hear that and taking that first step towards healing is pretty daunting. If you need to talk, you know where to find me."

"I appreciate that and I'll leave you to it."

After bidding the Doctor farewell, Arizona turned to Dan, "I suppose you are here to ask me some more questions."

"I was wondering if Preston ever mentioned a place she liked to go to in order to get away."  
"Uhm Officer Pruitt, apparently I only knew Georgia for three months when she joined my Department. I have no recollection of that or the two months before. Bailey actually told me how I came to know her and again, I don't have any memory of conversations between her and me or work situations. I'm sorry I can't help you."

"No need to apologise, it was a long short at best. I was hoping something may have come to you the past two days." Looking to Callie, he added, "I'll leave you here and when you need to go home, give me a call and I'll organise an escort."

"Thanks Dan, but with my parents and Arizona's now staying at a hotel with our daughter under Police guard, I think it best if I stay right here."

"I agree and I'll keep you updated. Don't hesitate to call ladies and take care."

"You too," replied Callie and Arizona in unison.

Once the Officer had left, Arizona reached for the box of tissues on the roll-away table, "I am freaking useless."

"You are not," protested Callie vehemently while pushing the table closer and relaying the latest information from Georgia's parents.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Arizona, wiping away the last remnants of her teardrops. "What a nightmare. Do you think she will come after us?"

"I have no doubt Ari, but it's me she wants, not you. In her mind you are the love of her life and she adores you. She won't want any harm to come to you, but I on the other hand, am a completely different story. In her world, I am the one keeping you from her."

"Calliope, I am not too proud to admit I am scared. I don't want anything that I may have said or done to Georgia to have given her the impression I was romantically interested in her. Because I can't remember, it's possible I did say something to encourage her."

Locking onto dull blue eyes, Callie smiled, "You don't have to remember; you kept me apprised of everything that happened between her and you. You told her repeatedly that you didn't want to go out with her until you finally accepted with the belief she would finally understand you were not compatible."

Blonde eyebrows knotted in question, "I did?"

"Yes, you told me all that during one of our many talks these past two months."

Mollified with the explanation, Arizona reached for Callie's left hand, "I trust you, and it will be nice to have you sleeping in the same room again."

"It will be and I hope you don't mind, but I told our parents not to bring Sofia to visit you until this threat is over."

"I don't mind at all and that will give me one less person to worry about."

"I'll grab my laptop from my office later and organise a Skype session with her this afternoon."

"Thank you Calliope, you are really doing a good job at looking after me," remarked Arizona with a slight twinkle in her eyes and a yawn.

"I made a promise to be a better partner to you then I was before and this is just the start."  
The response from a smirking blonde was delivered with a fair degree of sass, "Well, I certainly am enjoying this improved you and look forward to sharing many delights with you."

Gulping down the lump that was firmly lodged in her oesophagus, Callie grinned foolishly and attempted to come up with a reply that wouldn't make her sound like a dick, "Uhm, sure we can do that if you want." She failed and it didn't go undetected.

Tittering softly, Arizona quipped, "Don't overdo it with the enthusiasm Doctor Torres."

"Crap, I meant I am really eager to share everything and I mean, everything with you again, but we agreed to go at a snail's pace and with all this shit going on, I think that is still the best idea. I don't want to make any mistakes this time around Arizona. We have hurt each other in the past, and I don't think either of us deserves that again. We love one another; that hasn't changed, but I wish to show you how much you mean to me and give our relationship everything I have. I don't want to lose you again, I couldn't bear it and I will be a better communicator and not bottle shit up."

"Thank you for your honesty and I feel the same way or at least I did before I lost my memories. I have already told you I still love you; I felt that way the entire time we were separated, and that will never alter Calliope. You have told me I am your one and I can truthfully admit you are my one. I don't have to regain the past five months to know that is my absolute oath to you. I love you; I am in love with you and will be until I no longer draw breath."

"Oh my god, that was so freaking sweet babe and I love you," stated Callie before the waterworks commenced.

"Good, now sit down before you fall down. You still have some healing to do too and once I am out of here; you and I are going to have this discussion again and hopefully with less clothing on."

Doing as advised, Callie stared into brighter blue orbs, "I can't wait and you are still a tease Doctor Robbins."

"Only for you honey, only for you," countered Arizona with a worn-out smile and another yawn.

"You need to rest sweetheart. I will be right here when you wake and then tell you all the latest from Cristina."

"That sounds interesting and all that testing from Amelia did tire me out."

"Sweet dreams babe."

Closing her eyes, Arizona mumbled, "Of you."

-o-

While Arizona slept, calling gently let go of her hand and got up. Walking into the hallway, she took her phone from the rear pocket of her jeans and called Jenny's home number.

The call was answered after two rings, _"Hey Callie, how are you doing? I heard you were released from hospital a couple of days ago."_

"I am doing much better and so is Arizona. Listen, while Preston was at Pres, did you and her talk often?"

 _"We had her over for drinks and dinner a couple of times when she first starting working there, but after about six weeks she started getting really clingy and wanted us to hook her up with a friend of ours. That didn't happen, so she stopped coming around."_

"Did she ever say anything about getting away from work and relaxing?"

 _"Not to me; hang on and I'll ask Milly. She is in the kitchen, so bear with me while I walk down the hall. Hey honey, Callie is on the phone and wants to know if Georgia spoke to you about a getaway place?"_

 _"She went on about driving up to Suncadia Resort on days off and playing golf there."_

 _"Thanks, did you hear that Callie? I hope that helps the Police nab her before she causes any more heartache."_

"It's a good lead and please thank your wife for me."

 _"Oh, I will trust me; talk to you soon, bye."_

"Bye Jenny."

Pocketing her phone, Callie spoke to the Officer stationed outside Arizona's room and asked him to pass on the message to Dan. Once the information had been conveyed, she returned to her girlfriend's bedside before using the other bed to take a much needed nap.

-o-


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thank you to those who have.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Patient Arizona Robbins continued to recover and was discharged from Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital on Monday the fifteenth of June. Her parents were happy to collect her and drive her home.

As there had been no sighting of Georgia Preston or her vehicle, Detectives Harrison and Shaw decided to allow the Robbins family to return to the house while still under the protection of a four person detail.

Callie had been disappointed not to have been available at the time, but she was at the hospital attending an appointment to have her sutures removed along with a check-up with Owen.

Sofia was with Carlos and Lucia waiting at Arizona's abode and the child enthusiastically welcomed her mamma with a cautious embrace. In turn, Arizona bawled when her daughter lovingly traced a hand over the blonde stubble of her hair and promised it would grow back.

Barbara and Lucia prepared lunch and an exhausted Arizona took a nap shortly afterwards. Sofia joined her and both were sound asleep when Callie visited a short time later.

The days went by with still no trace of Georgia or Arizona's memories returning. Callie noticed the blonde was distant and she broached the subject the following Friday night after dinner.

Arizona had retired to bed after reading Sofia a bedtime story and Callie knocked on her door some ten minutes later to say goodnight.

She found her former wife curled up and hugging a spare pillow, "Hey, I just wanted to let you know my parents and I are off home."

Without raising her head, Arizona replied, "Okay."

Approaching the side of the bed, Callie knelt down and looked into sad pools of blue, "What's wrong? You hardly said more than two words the whole day."

"I don't know how much longer I can live like this Calliope. None of us can make a move without Police Officers observing and not knowing when Georgia might turn up is slowly tearing me apart."

Callie realised now was the right moment to discuss spending time in Miami, "Dad offered his home to us while you healed and I think we should accept."

Shaking her head, Arizona pointed out, "We can't. We don't know if I told Georgia about your parents or not, so we can't take the risk she won't track you there and hurt you. For all we know, she could be camped outside their house waiting for us."

Accepting the probability, Callie reached for Arizona's left hand, "I just want to make this easier for you."

Tears dripped from cerulean eyes, "I know you do and I appreciate all you have done, but you are due back at work in a week and will have enough to deal with. I feel guilty for taking up your time, not to mention both our parents'."

Unnerved by the negative comment, Callie responded, "Where did that come from? I love you, as do our parents and no one feels put out by being around you and helping. I realise you feel responsible for this crappy situation, but it is not your fault."

"How can you say that? You don't know what went on between Georgia and me before she went bat shit crazy? I could have slept with her for all you know. I have history for making stupid decisions when it comes to sexual partners and not thinking about the consequences."

Taken aback by the blonde's character assassination, Callie argued, "You told me you had no psychical attraction for her, so I highly doubt that."

"Maybe I lied."

"Arizona, you can't lie. You are the most honest person I know and I trust you when you said you were still in love with me and wanted to rebuild a relationship."

Placing her right hand on Callie's face, Arizona cried harder, "I don't want you or Sofia being hurt because of me. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to either of you."

"I understand that, but we agreed to get through this together and I have no intention of backing away now. I'll go talk with dad and have him arranged private security in Miami. I think it would help if you got away from here until the cast has to be removed."

With a gentle caress, Arizona remarked, "I don't want to be a burden."

"You are not a burden and do I seriously have to remind you how wonderful you were when you stayed by my hospital bed when Sofia was born?"

A tiny smile formed on Arizona's tear streaked face, "I was so scared of losing you both."

"We survived that Ari and we will make it through this too."

"Okay, go talk to your dad then call Miranda and ask for two weeks off. I need you with me."

"The thought had already occurred to me, be right back," countered a beaming Callie as she got to her feet.

-o-

Returning twenty minutes later, Callie informed Arizona plans had been organised and everyone would leave at ten in the morning, including Barbara and Daniel. Pleased with the news, Arizona asked Callie to pack a bag for her before saying goodnight.

-o-

The following morning, Callie entered Doctor Wyatt's office and took her usual seat on the couch, "Thanks for seeing me."

"Think nothing of it and I am glad you found the time to speak with me. I was concerned when I heard about your recent ordeal. I think that would be an excellent starting point for this session."

"I agree," commented Callie before continuing with the whole story.

Making notes, Katharine asked, "So you are all travelling to Miami this morning and staying for two weeks?"

"Yes. Arizona's cast is due to come off on the sixth next month."

"I think you are doing the right thing by making the trip. From what you have said, it sounds like Arizona is struggling and a change of surrounding will benefit her psychical and mental recovery."

"Precisely and I don't want her feeling guilty anymore. Her fear of not being able to recall what passed between her and Georgia is crippling her."

"I agree and your support will certainly uplift her."

"I hope so."

"Now tell me how you are feeling?"

"I admit to being frightened when I was shot. I was scared of never seeing Arizona, Sofia and my family again. There is so much I want to do with them and for a moment, I thought my opportunity was taken from me. I was so angry at Preston for all the pain she had caused to others and now that she can't be located, I am worried she may still have her sights set on me."

"I can understand your concern considering she did make a final verbal threat against you while being arrested."

"I am also frustrated."

"Why is that?"

"I am anxious to move on with Arizona, but instead, I am in this holding pattern until Preston is caught."

"What do you say your relationship with Arizona is on hold?"

"We settled on dating once she is healthy, but now there is the issue of her amnesia."

"You told me earlier she professed her love for you, so why would you think you can't still have your date?"

"I feel like I am pushing her into it."

"I see no indication of that Callie. If anything, Arizona appears to be just as eager to move on and resume a relationship with you."

"She is holding back. Arizona has gone from flirtatious banter and making insinuations to erecting a wall between us. I haven't attempted to break it down in fear of forcing her over the edge. When she came home, I expected her to invite me to stay and sleep in her bed, but she didn't."

"You sound disappointed."

"I am, but I don't want to be. I feel selfish thinking about it."

"I suggest that is a consequence of having your plans derailed by a third party."

Rolling her eyes, Callie quipped, "You think?"

"I do and you really do need to chat with Arizona about how you are feeling."

"Don't you think she has enough on her plate at the moment?"

"You once told me Arizona was one of the strongest people you had ever met, is that no longer true?"

"She still is and I get it. I need to have more faith in her ability to handle it even though she has so much on her mind."

"Exactly and now I would like to talk more about how you really feel about being shot by the woman claiming to love your girlfriend."

Pursing her lips, Callie exploded, "I am freaking mad as hell."

With a grin, Katharine proposed, "And we shall stay on point."

Callie offloaded her anger for the next thirty minutes and felt much better when she left Wyatt's office then headed home to pick up her parents and luggage for the flight to Miami. The plan was for the Robbins clan to meet them at the private hangar at airport.

-o-

Arizona was already settled across two seats with her right leg elevated with cushions when Sofia boarded. The youngster ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her neck and received a kiss on the cheek.

"Mamma, are you excited?" she asked while taking a seat opposite Arizona.

"I certainly am and did you see Zola at day care while mommy was at the hospital?"

"Yes and Bailey and Ellis were there too. When are you and mommy making me a baby sister or brother?"

Stunned by question, Arizona was relieved to see Callie had overheard it and stepped in, "Why do you ask Sof?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the child innocently stated, "You love each other and when that happens, you make babies."

Trying to keep a straight face, Callie pressed on and ignored Arizona's expression of horror, "Who told you that honey?"

"Zola did. That's where Bailey and Ellis came from. Her mommy and daddy loved each other and made them before her daddy went to heaven."

Tousling her daughters long curls as she took up the seat next to her, Callie replied, "That is very true and maybe one day soon you could have a brother or sister."

Throwing up her hands, Sofia cheered, "Yay for me and can we call her Elsa and him Kristoff?"

"Your mamma and I need to talk about that first Little Miss."

"Okay, can you do it now?"

"It's a private conversation Sof," explained Callie as her parents took their seats.

There was a titter from across the aisle and Callie looked at a grinning Barbara and Daniel.

"Not a word," warned Arizona to her parents.

"Yes dear," replied the Colonel with a hearty laugh.

Callie tilted her head to the right and smiled at Arizona, "Later."

"Yes," the blonde agreed as the pilot announced the plane had been cleared for take-off.

-o-

A/N: Where oh where has Georgia gone?


	16. Chapter 16

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Much appreciation for those who have already done so. Thank you to Lisa (guest); I miss Calzona too.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

By the time everyone had settled into the Torres mansion, a late lunch was served and it was another two hours before Callie finally had the chance to speak with Arizona in private. The blonde was lazing on a recliner beside the pool reading a book while the other adults were in the entertainment room watching a movie with Sofia.

Easing into the chair beside Arizona, Callie turned to her with a wide grin plastered on her face, "I guess we should have that talk about babies."

Putting the novel on the side table, Arizona locked onto deep pools of brown, "Do you know something I don't?"

"Yes I do. You told me you bought your house with the intention of having a bigger yard for Sofia and her friends along with more children you planned on having and there was even mention of chickens and a dog."

Grinning madly, Arizona guffawed, "Did I really tell you that?"

"You did."

"That is my plan, but I must have left out the part where I wanted to have all that with you."

With glistening eyes and an increasing grin, Callie quipped, "Considering what has happened between us, I kind of figured that part out."

"Yes, but Sofia will have to wait until her parents see how their dating goes first."

"Yes she will and how about we pencil in the tenth of July for date night?"

"Sounds great and that will give me a week after the fibreglass comes off."

"I look forward to it and can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm content to just relax here with you."

"Me too and I called Dan to let him know we arrived safely. He was going to pass it on to the Detectives and he told me Preston has not been anywhere near Suncadia Resort. Harrison and Shaw have checked the security footage for the past month and she was nowhere in sight."

"Okay and for the next two weeks, there will be no more talk about Police or insane people."

Taking hold of Arizona's right hand, Callie nodded, "Works for me and we are not naming any future children we may have after Disney movie characters."

Letting out a loud laugh, Arizona scoffed, "Or storybooks."

"You have a deal and I'd like to talk to you about my session with Katharine."

"I'm listening Calliope, but before you start, I have an appointment with Doctor Ryan when we return home."

"I'm pleased to hear that and at some stage I would like you to join me with Wyatt."

"I can do that and I really am sorry for being a little standoffish this past week. I have so much crap running around in my head and I am scared of saying the wrong thing."

"I hope you don't feel any pressure from me?"

Blue eyes softened, "No Calliope, in fact I feel the opposite. Your support has been wonderful and you've allowed me to be free to be me and I am grateful."

"Thank you and Wyatt and I got through a lot today."

"Awesome."

Taking her time, Callie discussed her therapy then was elated when Arizona asked her to spend the night in her bed.

After completing their ablutions in the bathroom, the duo settled into bed and Callie pressed into Arizona's right side, "I am enjoying our conversations."

"I am too, but what I really like is the fact you and I have not have a single disagreement the entire time."

"That is a magnificent bonus and I hope I am more forthcoming than I used to be."

"You are and I like that. You used to bottle so much up then implode and not listen."

"True and I prefer how we share now."

"So do I," agreed Arizona while stifling a yawn behind her hand.

"Time for sleep baby; sweet dreams."

"You too honey and thanks for being with me."

"There is no place I would rather be."

"Mmm, you are such a sweet talker."

"You make it easy, goodnight."

"Goodnight Calliope."

-o-

Sofia was nestled against Arizona's side as they reclined on the large poolside chair. Both were drowsy after consuming a scrumptious lunch consisting of freshly caught seafood and bread baked by Callie earlier that morning.

Callie was stretched out on a blow up lounger and floating on the water. Her parents were similarly situated and all three were beginning to drift off under the warm rays of the sun.

The silence was broken when Sofia loudly asked, "Mamma, are you going to make me a baby Kristoff and Elsa in your tummy?" She emphasised the question by rubbing Arizona's full stomach.

Startled, Callie fell off her water device and came up spluttering in time to hear Arizona's reply, "I really would like to, but your mommy and I have to take some time before we are a family again."

Tears instantly pricked the back of Callie's eyes and she would have had to be deaf not to hear the sighs come from her parents. Life at that precise moment in time was full of promises and it got better the moment Arizona looked up and searched for Callie's eyes.

Blue locked onto brown and the blonde added, "Sofia, you know how I don't remember things because of the accident?"

Nodding, the young girl answered, "Yes mamma, your brain got a boo boo."

"Well, I do know I love you and your mommy very much, but it may take days or even weeks before it all comes back to me. Do you think you can wait until then?"

"I understand mamma and me and mommy are too cute for you not to love."

Amused by the cheekiness, Arizona let out a boisterous laugh and it melted Callie's heart. She jumped when she felt a hand on her left shoulder. She turned to find her mother by her side.

Lucia's eyes were filled with tears and her smile wide, "She will find her way back to you and Sofia."

Too choked up to speak, Callie embraced her mother instead.

Carlos joined the pair for a family hug and all three roared with merriment when bomb dived by a giggling Sofia moments later. Her grandfather grabbed her and tossed her into the air, only to turn up the volume on the squeals of delight.

Arizona watched on and waved to Callie when the brunette looked her way.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of more pool play followed by a nap for Sofia and Arizona before dinning on a meal created by Callie.

-o-

Callie knocked on Arizona's bedroom door and waited to be summoned inside. The wait was brief and as she approached the bed, she noted the sadness etched upon her former wife's face. "Are you in pain?" she asked, concerned Arizona had a headache.

Rubbing her temple, Arizona confirmed Callie's fear, "It came on about an hour ago while we were reading to Sofia."

"Have you taken anything yet?" inquired Callie as she made her way towards the ensuite.

"No, I didn't want to bother you."

Peeved at the reasoning, Callie rushed into the bathroom to retrieve a glass of water and the bottle of painkillers Miranda had prescribed. Handing two tablets over, she shook her head, "The plan is for you to recover and that means asking for help. You shouldn't have waited so long and allowed the headache to take control. I don't give a shit how many times you text me or call out for my assistance. I swear you are a terrible patient Arizona Robbins."

Arizona may have taken offence except for the fact the words had been delivered in an even tone and accompanied by a smile, "Oh hello kettle, this is pot."

Chuckling, Callie took the empty tumbler from the blonde's grasp and returned it to the ensuite, "I know I have been a worse patient over the years, but at least I just got to see your breathtaking dimples instead of a scowl."

"You are a genius Torres and thanks for taking my mind off the ache."

Standing by the bed, Callie's heart filled with hope, "Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

"I think I will be okay, see you in the morning."

With the anticipation of being invited to share the bed again dashed; Callie turned heel and exited the door without saying another word. There was a short stab on pain to her chest and she chastised herself for expecting too much too soon. Unable to quell the hurt, she went to the living room with the intention of watching some television.

Her plan was derailed when her mother entered the room carrying a mug of steaming coffee. "Can't you sleep?" she asked while taking a seat beside her daughter on the couch.

"I'm not tired and isn't it a little late to be drinking caffeine?"

"It is, but my thoughts won't settle."

"Can I help?"

Putting down the beverage, Lucia replied, "Your sister called and she will be here around lunch time tomorrow."

Smirking, Callie responded, "And you are worried about how Arizona will react to her presence?"

"Yes. Aria was brutal on her when she found out about the affair during the storm and I am worried that will all flair up again."

Understanding the ramifications, Callie took hold of her mother's hand, "Aria was downright vicious with Arizona every time they met, but she knows I won't tolerant that kind of behaviour anymore. She also is aware of the fact I still love Arizona and want her back in my life. Aria assured me she has changed and is accepting of Arizona's and my reunion."

Grinning, Lucia queried, "You told her you would kick her ass, didn't you?"

"I most certainly did and I think she has her own demons to deal with right now."

"She certainly does and I get the feeling she is dealing with more than just her breakup with Nathan."

"What makes you say that?"

"Aria told me she is staying for three months and is in no rush to return to Vegas. When I pressed for more information, she clammed up and said I would understand soon enough."

With her concern piqued, Callie asked, "She isn't leaving Nathan in charge, is she?"

"Oh heavens no, he was offered a reasonable amount to resign and leave Aria alone. Hillcote has been in touch with your father and disclosed the stipulations of the exit payment."

"How much did the bastard accept?"

"He balked at five million, so your sister offered another five. He took it and signed Joint Petition Divorce papers on the same day. Anthony filed the paperwork with the Court Clerk last week and told your dad the Judge should sign the Final Decree within the next two or three weeks."

"Wow, Aria certainly isn't wasting any time. Does she know how long the affair was going on for?"

"She had her suspicions six months ago and after discussions with Anthony; she employed a Private Investigator to obtain evidence. He presented her with enough material to validate her uncertainties and she confronted Nathan the next day then tossed him out of the house."

"Did Nathan give her an excuse or reason for his infidelity?"

"The prick told her he was bored."

Shocked by her mother's swear word, Callie took a moment before saying, "Yeah, he was bored like seven times in three years."

"That's exactly what I said to your sister and that is kind of why I am worried about how she will deal with Arizona."

"I'll speak with Aria before she sees her, but I doubt she will be a problem."

"I hope you are right and I told Aria you and Arizona had forgiven each other for past wrongs and were happier than ever. She was pleased with the news, but still sounded preoccupied."

"I guess we will know soon enough and I am amazed that you didn't quote bible passages."

A slow grin formed on Lucia's mouth, "I realised some time ago that we have all done something we are not proud of and I was being a hypocrite every time I brought God into a conversation with you, your sister and father."

Resting a hand on her mother's arm, Callie smiled, "Seems as we are having this conversation, you were married to another man before Papi, right?"

"Yes, it was only for a short time and the church annulled the marriage once our parents found out about us eloping. We were both too young and when Matias was sent off to join the Army once our union was dissolved; I discovered I was pregnant with Aria."

"Why didn't you or dad ever tell me this?"

"I was ashamed Calliope. I was unwed and with child. Your father was Matias' best friend and when I was two months along; I received word from Matias' sister that he had been killed during a training exercise."

"Oh mami, I am so sorry," remarked Callie as she pulled Lucia into an embrace.

Through her tears, the older woman continued, "Your father proposed marriage after professing his love for me and when Aria was born, he told our families she was born two months premature. We have lived that lie for all these years and it has weighed on my shoulders. I had no right to curse you and Arizona when I had been a liar for so long. I should never have judged you and now, I refuse to do the same to your sister."

"I am proud of you mami and Aria will be too."

"I am blessed to have such beautiful and forgiving daughters."

"I love you."

"I love you too Calliope and it is okay for you to tell Arizona. Can you also apologise for me again?"

"There is no need to be sorry; Arizona forgave you when you made contact with her months ago. She wants nothing more than for the two families to be united again and I think that has been achieved, don't you?"

Leaning back, Lucia smiled at Callie, "I believe so and your girlfriend was made for you."  
"I couldn't agree more and how about you and I make Ropa Vieja as a welcome home lunch for Aria?"

Brown eyes watered, "Oh, that is her favourite and we can go shopping for ingredients in the morning."

"We can and Arizona and Sofia can have some alone time with Papi. I can pick up a gift for Arizona while we are out."

"What do you have in mind?"

"An engagement ring," responded Callie while getting to her feet.

"What?"

Callie was so nervous about the prospect of asking Arizona to marry her; she started to do her _"pee dance"_. "You heard me, but I have no plans of proposing until she regains her memories."

Smirking, Lucia glared at her fidgeting daughter, "I thought you said the two of you were taking it slowly, and if I am not mistaken, buying an engagement ring does not fall into that category."

"It doesn't, but last time I visited I spotted the most gorgeous ring at the jewellers and thought it would be perfect for Arizona."

"I see and did you know then that you and her would get back together?"

"Oh hell no mom, it was just wishful thinking on my behalf."

"You are too cheeky my girl," noted Lucia while passing her empty mug to Callie. "While you are up, I would like a refill."

"Sure, but it is going to be hot chocolate and no caffeine."

"Okay and you can tell me more about your latest research with the Wounded Warriors."

Callie's face lit up, "How did you know about that project?"

"Arizona told me; she is very proud of the work you, Owen and Amelia are doing."

"It's extremely uplifting mami and I'll be right back."

-o-


	17. Chapter 17

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour; it feeds the Muse. Thanks to those who have already done so.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

After a three hour shopping spree, Callie and her mother arrived home just in time to begin preparing lunch. Carlos had taken Sofia with him to the airport to pick up Aria while Arizona was by the pool reading a medical journal.

"Mom," began Callie as she placed the last ingredient onto the kitchen counter. "Can you just excuse me for a minute while I say hello to Arizona."

With furrowed brow, Lucia quizzed her daughter, "Didn't you speak to her before we left this morning?"

"No, uhm, we are not sharing her room."

"Oh, I guess it was presumptuous of me to think the two of you were. I gather you are in the room next to Arizona in case she needs your assistance."

Frowning, Callie explained, "I am and since coming here, Arizona has only invited me to stay with her once. There is a wall between us and I am at a loss as to how to pull it down."

Genuine concern etched the older woman's features, "Have you spoken to her about this?"

Wiping away an errant teardrop with the back of her hand, Callie nodded, "Yes and she apologised. I believe she is still blaming herself for Georgia's actions and can't move past it."

"I would agree and I am sure you have done all you can to convince her otherwise."

"I have, but I don't seem to have gotten through to her. I can see she is frustrated by her lack of recall and has lost all confidence in herself."

"I don't mean to pry into your personal business Calliope, but is Arizona receiving professional help in dealing with what has occurred?"

"She has her first appointment in two weeks' time when her cast is due to be removed."

Pulling several skillets from overhead cabinets, Lucia focused on Callie, "This is good news. Would you like your father and me to keep Sofia here with us while you return to work?"

"I don't want to be an imposition mom."

"You now I love having her here and maybe it is time Aria got to know her niece. Arizona will still need help around the house and I think you should volunteer to stay with her."

Behind a small smirk, Callie agreed, "I think that is an excellent idea and not having her worry about Sofia demanding attention will ease some of Arizona's responsibilities until her leg is fully healed."

"This is my thought and it won't hurt your chances of getting over that wall."

Giggling fleetingly, Callie hugged her mother, "I never thought you would be aiding me with my girlfriend."

"Think nothing of it. Now go speak with her while I prep all this food."

Letting go, Callie headed towards the backdoor. She stepped outside and froze. Arizona was wearing the dark blue bikini Callie had always admired and flipping the pages of a magazine. Her breath hitched and her heartbeat raced as her eyes roamed over the sun kissed skin of the blonde. Even the stark contrast of the white fiberglass cast did not distract her from the beauty reclining on the moulded plastic chair or the fact she was totally in love with the vision before her. After weeks of innocent and some not so innocent flirting; Callie's libido kicked into gear and she felt the stirring of arousal crawl down her stomach and settle in her groin.

Gulping down her desire to ravish Arizona, Callie took a few steps to settle before kneeling beside her girlfriend's side, "Hey there, sorry I didn't see you before I left this morning."

Turning her head, Arizona slipped her sunglasses down her nose and smiled, "It's fine and your dad kept Sofia and me entertained."

"Good and mom suggested Sofia stay here until you are back to full health."

Blue eyes widened, "I think that is an awesome offer. I will have a hard time caring for her on my allotted days and she will only resent not having me active."

"Speaking of that, I would like to stay with you and make sure you are doing okay."

Titling her head to the right, Arizona apologised, "Sorry Callie, but mom and dad will be at the house until I am cleared to go back to work. They could have looked after Sofia for me, but leaving her here is a better option."

Somewhat dissatisfied, Callie attempted to hide the emotion coursing through her mid, "Yeah sure. I'll see you inside for lunch." Straightening up, she left and wordlessly rejoined her mother in the kitchen.

-o-

When Callie's older sister strolled through the front door it was obvious why she had sounded distant with her mother during their phone conversations. The extended baby bump was there for all to see and Aria burst into tears the second Lucia took her into her arms.

A dazed Callie turned to an open mouthed Arizona, "Now I know why she was reluctant to come home."

"It would appear so," whispered the blonde. "I'm so sorry I cheated on you Calliope."

"I know you are and we agreed that is all in the past, okay?"

With tears filling her eyes, Arizona reached for Callie's left hand, "I love you."

"I love you too and we will talk later."

"All right and my guess is Aria is about seven months along."

"I was thinking the same thing. She must have fallen pregnant just before she discovered Nathan was being unfaithful again."

Any further conversation was thwarted when Aria broke free from her mother's hold and approached the couple, "Callie, Arizona, it's so good to see the both of you and congratulations on your reconciliation. I promise to be more supportive this time around. I hope you can forgive me for my previous atrocious behaviour?"

Pulling her into an embrace, Callie responded, "I'm glad you're here and all is forgiven."

"Thank you," replied Aria in between sniffles. Stepping back, she opened her arms to Arizona, "I'm sorry about everything."

Returning the hug, Arizona said, "I accept your apology and apart from your recent troubles, you are looking very healthy."

Leaning out of the clinch, Aria was all smiles, "I'll take that compliment because I feel great and junior here has stopped kicking the crap out of my bladder. If you'll all excuse me, I need to use the bathroom."

At that moment, Carlos and Sofia entered the foyer carrying luggage and the Torres patriarch beamed, "Well I know I was not expecting that little surprise."

"Ssh Carlos, we will be here for her and give her all the support she needs," countered Lucia.

"Of course we will and something smells delightful."

"That would be lunch, so hurry up and put those bags in Aria's room," prompted his wife.

Callie squeezed Arizona's hand once more before releasing it and heading to the kitchen, "I'll bring it to the dining table."

"Mommy I'll help," offered Sofia. "Mamma, you go sit, you too Abuela."

-o-

Surprisingly, Aria openly discussed her upcoming divorce during the midday meal and once Sofia had left the table for the entertainment room, she spoke about his ongoing affairs and how he left the house with his tail between his legs.

She made no apology for tossing him out and appeared pleased when offered support from her family members and Arizona. Carlos made inquiries about the Las Vegas chain of businesses and was satisfied with Aria's assessments.

The conversation stayed on topic while Callie and Lucia attended to the dishes. Arizona remained at the table sipping from a glass of iced water and listened intently.

Dinner was spent in similar fashion and after Callie had spoken with her sister for a couple of hours; she headed towards her bedroom and sleep. She had just turned out the bedside lamp when her cell phone buzzed with a text alert.

When she saw it was from Arizona, she smiled and read: **Can you please come talk to me?**

Without replying, Callie jumped out of bed and reached for the robe hanging on the bathroom door. She was knocking on Arizona's door two seconds later.

"Come in," directed Arizona from the other side.

Entering the room, Callie closed the door and neared the bed, "Is everything okay?"

Holding out her right hand, Arizona quelled her concerns, "I am fine. I just thought we could discuss a couple of things."

Taking the offered hand, Callie settled beside Arizona while maintaining her grip, "I'd like that and before you start, I want you to know I believe in us and I am well and truly over the shit we have done in the past. We start afresh Ari and no more blame game from either of us."

Grinning with dimples on full display, Arizona rested her head on Callie's shoulder, "I totally accept that and I think I was feeling guilty after seeing Aria."

"I think you are right and I gave her Addison's number for a check-up."

Blonde eyebrows rose, "Why would you do that with Addie so far away?"

"Mom and dad are taking her and our daughter to LA when we return to Seattle, so I thought it would be a good idea for Addie to see her."

"Hasn't Aria been seeing her own OB/GYN in Vegas?"

"She has missed the last few appointments due to suffering depression."

"Did you find this all out after dinner?"

"Yes, she pulled me aside and told me she didn't want to go to the doctor in case he put her on anti-depressants."

"Well I can understand that and Addie is the best where babies are concerned."

Kissing the top of Arizona's hair, Callie disagreed, "No that would be you."

"I am excellent with them once they are actual tiny humans, but Addie is the expert with the unborn."

"Says the woman who is an awesome Board Certified foetal surgeon," scoffed Callie playfully.

"Oh okay, I am, but you are a Rock Star."

"You make me feel like one by being by my side," declared Callie prior to another peck.

"Calliope."

"Yes babe?"

"I think I am suffering PTSD."

Alarmed by the admission, but somewhat unsurprised, Callie turned onto her side and locked onto blue orbs, "Why do you say that?"

"I haven't been asking you to sleep in here with me because I have been experiencing nightmares."

"Oh Ari, you should have told me. I could have helped."

"I feel so damn useless as it is Callie and didn't want to burden you with more of my bullshit."

"Listen to me, it's not bullshit. You have been through so much the past couple of weeks and there is no shame in admitting you need help. I am here for you, for every moment including the ugly ones."

Tears rolled own Arizona's face, "I can't expect you to be with me while I am going freaking nuts."

"You are not going nuts. You suffered a traumatic head injury and can't remember five months of your life. Our friends, family and particularly me, are here to fill in the blanks. I am so proud of you for finally telling me this and reaching out."

Holding back a sob, Arizona asked, "You knew something was wrong?"

"Of course I did. I was just waiting for you to realise it. I am not going anywhere Ari and I think we should return to Seattle and get you to Doctor Ryan."

"I agree, but in the meantime, will you stay with me tonight?"

"That's a given babe and from now on we focus on your physical and mental health recovery."

"Okay, but promise you will tell me if it all becomes too much for you. You have your own health to consider too."

"I am doing fine and once we are home I'll be advising the board I will be unavailable until August. We need this time together Arizona and work can wait."

A fresh avalanche of tears began and Callie held Arizona to her chest, "Let it all out babe."

Arizona wept for over an hour before fatigue claimed her. Inching down the bed, she settled into Callie's side with an arm draped over her belly and drifted off.

-o-

Callie woke when she heard whimpering coming from the blonde beside her. She pulled her closer and offered words of comfort and adoration until Arizona pulled herself out of the nightmare.

"Can you get me a drink of water please?" she asked while sitting up.

"Sure, be right back," replied Callie before sliding out of the bed. She returned from the ensuite with a glass and observed as a shaking Arizona drank the contents in one gulp.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for waking you."

"Don't be, would you like some more?"

"No, and I was dreaming about Georgia finding us here and shooting you again. Before you say anything, I know she doesn't know about your parents' home and it is just ridiculous."

"You are worried Arizona and it is only natural for those fears to find their way into your dreams."

"I understand and I think I can go back to sleep if you hold me."

"Oh I can definitely do that and I'm glad you told me about the dream." Callie took up her previous position in the bed

"I am too and feel comforted by your presence. Maybe we should stay here like we originally planned and you sleep with me every night."

Callie heartrate picked up pace, "Okay, we can try that and I'll do anything to make you happy."

"You are such a sweet talker and I love you."

"I love you too and we can discuss plans in the morning."

"Sounds like a good idea, night Calliope."

"Night babe."

-o-

A/N: I hope to have the next chapter up prior to Christmas Day. I, like many who work in essential services, will be on the job and keeping the community safe. I wish all readers the safest of days spent with loved ones and thoughts of peace to the workers. The Muse sends special hugs to the regular reviewers and she promises more in the New Year. Take care, D.


	18. Chapter 18

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. A big thank you to those who have already done so.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Arizona struggled through three more nightmares that night and Callie soothed her back to slumber after each episode. By the time the sun rose, both women were exhausted and Arizona had another blinding headache. Callie was swift in providing water and pain relief.

After assisting the blonde with a sponge bath and other necessities; Callie showered then dressed in a pair of faded denim shorts and a black tank top before helping Arizona to the dining room for breakfast.

Conchita, the household's live-in maid was back from vacation and she busied herself with cooking pancakes, eggs and bacon while Callie and Arizona waited for the others to join them.

Callie was skimming over the front page of the local newspaper and Arizona was trying to focus on the sports section. Her vision was still blurry and the creased forehead did not go unnoticed by Callie.

"Hasn't the ache eased?" she inquired while putting down the paper.

"Not fully," replied Arizona, trying not to sound too whiny.

"Would you like me to get you another pill?"

"No thank you; I don't want to become too dependent on them Callie."

Leaning in, Callie dropped a kiss upon Arizona's left cheek, "If you change your mind, let me know."

"I will and what do we have planned for the day?"

"Dad is taking us all out on the boat for some fishing. It will be relaxing and you can work on your tan some more."

"Sounds idyllic and I'll be as olive skinned as you are soon," cooed the blonde with a grin.

Pecking her girlfriend's face again, Callie leaned back and asked, "Have you thought about returning home early?"

"I have, and I think we should stay here and try the new sleeping arrangements again tonight."

Bursting with joy, Callie nodded, "Oh, I agree and your face looks less tense."

"The pain has finally ebbed and I hope Conchita hurries up, I am starving."

"You are always hungry," teased Callie prior to another kiss.

"Are you saying I am putting on weight?"

"Hell no, you are looking the best I have ever seen you; all tanned up and gorgeous. You take my breath away Arizona Robbins and no one else has ever managed to affect me like that."

With an obvious blush, Arizona smiled, "You are such a romantic Callie Torres and you took my breath away the first time I laid eyes on you at Joe's and have continued to do so every day since."

Arching her left eyebrow, Callie inquired, "Even when I hurt you?"

"Yes, even then. I think that's why I took your departure so badly. I still loved you and each time I saw you at work or when we exchanged Sofia; my heart was all tangled up in seeing the beauty in you and the reasons behind why I fell in love with you. There was a part of me missing Calliope, and I really did think it was lost forever."

Tears streamed from brown eyes and Callie draped her right arm around Arizona, "That was extremely moving and while we were apart I was constantly drawn back to you. I tried to move on, but no one compared to you and what we had. Even though we still have so much to deal with I am encouraged by the fact we are together and neither one of us has run away."

Pressing her head to Callie's, Arizona wept, "I am too and did you pick me up from the airport at Christmas time?"

Uplifted by the question, Callie pushed on, "Do you remember that or did someone tell you?"

"It just came to me. You were dressed in the jeans I love you in and your black leather jacket. Sofia was wearing a red overcoat with reindeer antlers on her head. I recall I wanted to cup your ass and profess my undying love for you then, but our daughter innocently ruined the moment by insisting I hand over her presents from my parents."

Fresh teardrops fell, "Oh my god that is exactly what happened, except I didn't know about the goosing part of course. This is terrific babe; your memory is coming back."

Gripping the back of Callie's head, Arizona's dimples were in full cuteness mode, "Slow down honey, it's only a small snippet."

"It's a start Ari," beamed Callie before Arizona pulled their lips together.

The kiss started off tender but quickly gained momentum as Arizona spread her fingers through Callie's long tresses. The brunette couldn't help but groan gutturally when her bottom lip was sucked upon by eager lips.

The heated exchange came to an abrupt end when Sofia bounced into the room and shouted, "YAY MOMMIES, KISS, KISS, KISS."

Pulled from their intimate moment, Callie withdrew first and glared at her child, "Well good morning Little Miss and I'm glad to see you are excited about us kissing."

Sofia was all smiles, "I love you mommy and mamma, and kissing is good for you when you love someone."

Arizona looked at her daughter with a stunned expression, "Where did you get that from?"

"Poppy and Abuela told me. They do it all the time when they think I am not looking. Are we moving into mamma's house now mommy?"

Watching the youngster climb up into the booster chair beside her, Callie ruffled her hair, "No, not yet."

A bottom lip dropped in record time and Sofia stared at her mother, "Why not? You love mamma, don't you?"

"Yes I do, very much so, but it's not the right time."

Dissatisfied with the answer, Sofia started to cry, "I want to live in mamma's house. I want to play there every day and I want a puppy too and a pony. I want my two mommies there too."

Glancing at Arizona, Callie's face fell and she reached for Sofia, "Hey now, you know better than to behave like this."

Getting up, Arizona went to the other side of Sofia as she pressed her face into Callie's right shoulder. Placing a hand on the child's back, the blonde spoke next, "Sweetheart, it's my fault we are not all living together at my house. I am the reason why Georgia hurt your mommy and it was my fault I can't remember things. I asked your mommy for a little time until you and she moved in with me."

Knowing Arizona was willing to take the blame only broke Callie's heart more. The words were not true, but she realised Sofia had to have someone to direct her anger at, and Arizona was willing to be the one. If it was at all possible, Callie fell deeper in love with her at that precise moment in time and her own tears increased in volume. Arizona was being the strong parent while she turned into a quivering mess.

Lifting her head, Sofia turned to face Arizona, "The rain made the truck hit your car and you got hurt mamma. That not your fault and Georgia hurt mommy cos she mad at her. You not wrong mamma and I am naughty for misbehaving. Me sorry."

Amazed at her daughter's comprehension, Arizona replied, "Most of that is true, but I should have talked to you more about things. You have been so brave while your mommies have been in hospital and I should have told you that."

Reaching out, Sofia ran a small hand over the diminutive spikes of blonde covering Arizona's scalp, "It's okay mamma; I love you."

"I love you too and I think your mommy needs a kiss," returned Arizona before planting a smooch upon black curls.

Pressing her lips to Callie's cheek, Sofia stopped crying, "Love you mommy, sorry me was bad."

"It's okay sweetie and I love you too."

Wrapping her arms around the two people that meant the world to her, Arizona sniffled, "I love you both and Sofia, I promise it won't long before you and mommy come live with me."

"Okay," the girl agreed before producing an award winning smile. "Then we talk about a puppy and pony?"

Both women laughed as Carlos, Lucia and Aria walked into the room. Callie was the first to answer, "We can discuss a puppy when you are much bigger."

"Yay," squealed Sofia in between kissing both parents on the face.

-o-

That evening's dinner consisted of grilled fish caught by Sofia, Carlos and Callie. Aria, Arizona and Lucia were content to forego taking up a fishing rod and passed the time by discussing pregnancy and the upcoming trip to California.

Once Callie joined Arizona in bed, she asked, "Still no headache?"

Shaking her head, Arizona smiled, "No and I really did enjoy today. It's a wonder Sofia isn't hoarse with all the screaming she did every time she landed a fish."

"Dad is so good with her and she has turned into quiet the angler."

Nuzzling into Callie's neck, Arizona cooed, "I loved watching you with our daughter. You glow when you do activities with her and are such an awesome mother."

Placing a hand against the side of Arizona's head, Callie felt a surge of warmth rush over her body, "Thank you and you are pretty good with her too."

"Mmm, I missed this."

"So did I and I think it is time you closed your eyes."

Lifting her head, Arizona pressed soft lips to the skin of Callie's throat, "I'd rather kiss you."

Giddier than a schoolgirl, Callie looked into orbs of blue and brought her mouth to Arizona's. The contact was tender and loving and remained that way for several minutes before Callie's phone sounded with Cristina's ringtone.

Arizona was the first to pull back, "You better answer in case it's important."

Reaching out for the phone on the nightstand, Callie grumbled, "It better be or I am kicking her skinny ass. I was thoroughly enjoying our kiss." Placing the cell to her right ear, she answered, "Hey Yang, what's up?"

An inebriated Cristina replied, _"Oh hey Torres, I was thinking about you and wanted to know how it was going with you and Texas?"_

"It goes well and who are you drinking with?"

 _"Mer and I offloaded the kids to Amelia for the night, so we went out dancing with April and Jackson."_

"Sounds like you had a good time."

 _"We did and I am glad you and Arizona are doing well. I better let you go and get your freak on with her."_

Chuckling for a moment, Callie said, "You are so kind and catch up with you next week when we come home."

 _"I look forward to it my friend, take care."_

"You too Cristina, bye." Returning the phone to the side table, Callie wrapped her right arm across Arizona's chest, "Yang and Grey are drunk after going out with April and Jackson."

Grinning, Arizona quipped, "That sounds promising for the Averys."

"It does. Now where were we?"

"Right here and sorry I jumped the gun this morning when I kissed you before our third date."

Tittering, Callie noted, "I didn't even think about that; I was too caught up in the moment and have no complaints."

With tears forming behind her eyes, Arizona professed, "I have longed for your kisses and to lay by your side again."

Taken by the words, Callie vowed, "I will be forever by your side and will do all I can not to hurt you again."

Bursting into sobs, Arizona countered, "Oh Calliope, I promise to never treat you as badly as I have done in the past. You are the love of my life and being apart made me realise that more than ever."

Hugging the blonde to her chest, Callie cried right alongside her for several minutes before being able to form words, "I love you Ari and I have the feeling you have remembered more."

Nodding, Arizona admitted, "While you were showering I recalled how much agony I was in when you dated Dan. Knowing you had moved on broke me and I filled the void with work."

"I had my suspicions, but was too determined to forget you. It was easier to snap at you or avoid you rather than concede I had made a mistake by not working on our problems."

"I'm sorry honey."

"I know you are babe and we can talk more tomorrow. It's time we got some sleep before Sofia pounds on our door in the morning."

"Okay and maybe I will remember crazy Georgia soon."

"I hope you do, then you will realise you have no responsibility for what she did and stop feeling guilty."

"Yeah," whispered the blonde while settling with her back against Callie's side.

Although troubled by the position of her girlfriend along with the evaporation of the positive mood, Callie nevertheless draped an arm around her hip, "I love you, goodnight."

"I love you too."

-o-

For the remainder of their visit with the Torres family, Arizona did not have any more recollections and Callie was sad when she dropped her home on Friday the third of July without a hint of future plans. Barbara and Daniel were there to greet their daughter and Arizona disappeared once her bags were taken from the rear of Callie's SUV by her father.

Before Callie could register the fact Arizona had remained silent for the trip home, she was left standing alone in the driveway staring at a secured front door. Shaking her head, she returned to the driver's seat and headed home.

Her confusion was alleviated when she exited the ensuite to the sound of her phone ringing with Arizona's newly updated ringtone of _"The Universe and U"_. Running to the bed, she picked it up and answered, "Hey you, I was beginning to think you were purposely ignoring me."

 _"Hi and sorry about my silence; I just had a lot on my mind and was in my own world. I'm calling to ask if you will be at the hospital when I lose the cast."_

"Of course I will be there. I'll meet you at three in my office and do the assessment myself. I'd like to take another series of x-rays first and make sure everything has healed properly before doing the removal."

 _"Sounds like a plan and I was wondering if we were still on for dinner after my first session with Doctor Ryan?"_

"I've reserved us a table at a restaurant, but if you'd rather not go out; I can always cook for you."

 _"Considering we have had our first date planned for so long I'd really like to go out."_

"All right, we can discuss details when I see you soon."

 _"Okay and Calliope."_

"Yes babe?"

There was an audible sigh on the other end, _"I am nervous about meeting with Doctor Ryan."_

"I know you are Ari and if you like, I can wait outside her office for you. Remember, we do this together?"

 _"I do and I would like you to be waiting for me. I am worried about how I will be afterwards."_

"I fully understand and intend to be there for you whenever you need me."

 _"You are going to make me cry."_

"Oh, we can't have that, so I will leave you with a dose of happiness. I am in love with every inch of you Arizona Robbins and can't wait to date you again."

Giggling, Arizona took a moment before answering, _"I gratefully accept your prescription of happiness and love you more than chocolate."_

"Oh my, that's a hell of a lot."

 _"Yes it is and I'll see you soon."_

"Yes you will, bye."

-o-


	19. Chapter 19

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Happy New Year to all and the Muse appreciates the follows, favours and reviews (although more comments would be nice. Ssh, get back to writing).

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Strolling towards her office, Callie was relieved to see Arizona waiting outside. The blonde smiled at her and quickly goosed Callie as the Orthopaedic Chief opened the door and passed by her.

With a jump, Callie turned around and stared at the beaming woman, "I hope that is a sign that you are feeling frisky or are you just in good spirits?"

"It's a little of both and I really do appreciate you being with me for all this."

"Think nothing of it Ari and take a seat. I'd like to check out your prosthetic before we take the x-rays. With all the extra weight bearing it has received the past couple of weeks I'd like to review the data and make any necessary adjustments. By the way, you have handled walking with a cast like a pro."

"Don't tell anyone, but I felt like a real dork being wheeled around and was determined to alter my mobility so I could ditch the wheelchair."

Standing to the side as Arizona got comfortable on the couch, Callie replied, "You are amazing and your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," returned the blonde while removing the latest version leg prosthetic Callie, Owen and Amelia had developed during their Wounded Warriors' research.

Pulling on a pair of gloves, Callie took her time to exam the residual stump, surrounding muscles and nerves, "Everything looks great. Have you had any pain?"

"Just a little when I first tried to walk with the cast."

Getting up, Callie reached for a laptop and attached several electronic nodes to Arizona's leg, "I'll just gather the info from the sensors then we are good to go to Radiology."

Stretching out her right hand, Arizona ran fingers through the side of Callie's hair, "Thank you again for being the one to do all this. I feel really comfortable and relaxed."

Making eye contact, Callie smiled and her heart did a series of cartwheels, "I'm glad and I'll enter the readings into the database later. For now, let's take a few happy snaps."

"I am all for that."

-o-

After viewing the x-rays, Callie removed the cast from Arizona's right leg then insisted she attend a session of physiotherapy with Prosthetist Doctor David Moore before leaving for home. To her surprise, her girlfriend did not protest and asked Callie to join her.

Tired after the walkthrough, Arizona fell asleep while Callie drove her home and was extremely apologetic when she was startled into wakefulness when the vehicle stopped in the drive.

"Don't worry about it Ari," began Callie as she alighted from the SUV. "You have had a big day and maybe it would be better if we cancelled our date until tomorrow."

Scrunching up her face when Callie opened her door, Arizona whined, "Oh no fair, besides I'm wide awake after my little power nap. I have been looking forward to this for weeks."

"I have been too, but you are still recovering babe and to tell you the truth, my shoulder is kind of sore."

"Shit Callie, I forgot all about your injury. How about you stay here for the night and mom cook for us?"

"I have a better idea. I'll go home to collect some nightwear and toiletries then cook for your family."

"I can work with that," agreed Arizona as she got out of the vehicle.

Just then Barbara walked out of the front door and approached, "Hey girls, how did it go?"

"Well as you can see mom, the cast is gone and apart from a little muscle loss, all is good. David gave me some new exercises to do to strengthen my leg so I can return to work on the thirteenth."

With a disapproving frown, the older Robbins inquired, "And what is your opinion Callie?"

"I think Arizona will be as good as new by then and if she stays at home any longer then all I can say to you is that I will pray for you."

Laughing at the joke, the two blondes hugged and Barbara conceded, "I will trust in your expert words and yes, my daughter does tend to get a little feisty when inactive."

"Geez mom, how embarrassing?" bemoaned Arizona while heading for the entrance.

"That's part of a mother's job Arizona and your father just happens to be Skyping with Sofia. Callie, I believe your turn is booked in for seven tonight."

Arizona's eyes lit up, "I better move it then and will see you soon Calliope."

"Okay," returned Callie as her ex-mother in-law placed a hand on her forearm.

Once Arizona was inside, Barbara locked eyes with Callie, "How did the session with Doctor Ryan go? My daughter seems to have conveniently skipped over that part."

"She cried the entire time, but did admit not being able to remember Georgia was frustrating her."

"I can understand that and how are you feeling about all this?"

"I am relieved Ari is getting qualified help and I can be in a position to support her. I have my own therapy session scheduled for tomorrow, so I think we are both on the road to a full recovery."

"I know we haven't had much of a chance to talk the past couple of weeks Callie, but the changes I have witnessed in Arizona since your reconciliation have warmed my heart. She has always loved you and now that I know you feel the same way, it fills me with joy."

"Oh crap, here come the tears," pre-warned Callie before embracing the blonde.

"Indeed my girl and when do you plan on visiting again?"

"I am going home to gather a few things and spending the night. I am also cooking dinner."

"I am pleased to hear that because Arizona did mention to me that she has managed to sleep through the night with you by her side."

"We discovered that works for her and I can't complain at all."

"Good and drive safe. See you soon."

"Bye."

-o-

Hours later, Callie looked at Arizona lying in her bed and jested, "By the look on your face, you are pleased with yourself."

"It's not every day I get to see our daughter get one up on you."

"Come on, what was I supposed to say when she told me she wanted to get her ears pierced so she could look as beautiful as her mommy?"

"She conned you honey. She said the same thing to me last month when she found out Zola had hers done for her birthday."

"Well of course I realised that by the finger shaking you gave me, but I was trapped once mom got in on the act."

"Admit it; you are a big push over when she gives you the sad puppy dog eyes?"

Lifting the covers, Callie got into bed and Arizona immediately snuggled onto her chest, "Okay, she sucked me in and along with her little tantrum the other day; I think our child is passing out of the nice as pie phase."

"You may be onto something there and we did have a good run while it lasted."

"I guess and I'll blame Meredith when I see her next time."

Blonde eyebrows knotted in confusion, "How can you possibly blame her?"

"She took Sofia with them when Zola's ears were done and hence our daughter's desire to have hers done. Our child is under her best friend's spell when it comes to following her."

"I have noticed it's a bit of a _"monkey see, monkey do"_ world for those two, but I don't see it as a bad thing."

"I suppose so and maybe she can get her ears done for Christmas, what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea," agreed Arizona before lifting her head and receiving Callie's soft lips.

The kiss was gentle and oh so familiar, and it warmed Callie's heart. Along with the fact both she and Arizona were physically healing from their injuries and she was once again sharing a bed with her ex-wife, there was a sense of contentment shrouding Callie as she surrendered to the intimate connection. Draping an arm around Arizona's shoulder, Callie deepened the kiss and elicited a groan from the blonde.

Encouraged, she continued to explore the caverns of her girlfriend's mouth and revelled in the delights of the moist texture of their tongues colliding and the ensuing arousal. The moment of bliss ended when Arizona pulled out of the clinch and placed a hand on Callie's left cheek.

With watering eyes, Arizona pressed her forehead to Callie's, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, but I can feel something is on your mind and I suspect it has to do with your session with Elizabeth."

Leaning back, Arizona nodded, "I can't push aside my feelings of guilt. I brought Georgia into my personal life and was blind to her mental illness. What kind of doctor am I to have missed the symptoms?"

Callie stamped down the anger she felt towards the woman causing her loved one so much pain, "Hold on, she fooled everyone Ari; she was very convincing. When is your next appointment with Elizabeth?"

"She was able to fit me in for tomorrow at one."

"I am seeing Katharine Wyatt at twelve thirty, so if you want, we can drive in together?"

"I'd like that," confessed Arizona behind unshed tears.

"I know this isn't easy for you, but please talk to me when it all becomes too much."

"I will and thank you for being here yet again."

Smiling broadly, Callie quipped, "I read it in a self-help book once that you need to let go before you can let someone else in, so I want you to know that is what I have done and there is nothing I won't do to make you happy."

"Wow, that is really sweet and you have always been in my heart Calliope. You being here gives me the strength to fight this blur that haunts me. I desperately want to remember. "

"I know babe, but in the meantime, you need to relax and not force yourself. On that note, it's time you went to sleep."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I am so glad I have you back in my life and would it be possible to kiss a little longer?"

Holding back the desire to rip the pyjamas off Arizona and devour every inch of her body, Callie smiled sweetly and complied with her girlfriend's request.

-o-

Arizona attended Doctor Ryan's office three more times during the week and religiously kept up with her physiotherapy. By Friday morning she was back to swimming in the backyard pool while Callie kept a low profile and only spent the nights with Arizona.

Callie spoke with Katharine on two occasions and the psychiatrist was pleased with her progress and the way she was handling the situation with Arizona. The two women discussed Callie's near death experience in detail, along with the surgeon's concern over Arizona's frustration.

Doctor Wyatt suggested Callie was doing the right thing in offering her support while still affording her space while seeking professional help and that lifted Callie's spirits immensely.

She found herself nervous and excited when she drove to Arizona's home to pick her up for their first official date since divorcing. Callie had hummed and hawed over what outfit to wear and finally decided to settle on a simple, smart black dress accompanied with three inch black heels. There was enough cleavage on display do keep Arizona's interest in case their conversation stalled during dinner. Callie had giggled at the thought when she initially had it while dressing. Knowing her ex-wife's proclivity for her bosom had been the deciding factor during the rummage through her closet and had only heightened Callie's increasing arousal. Having already ignored the three dates before kissing rule, she was more than ready to consummate their relationship after endless hours of petting and the occasional caresses to one another's breasts.

Feeling like a teenager about to go on prom night, a giddy Callie pressed the door chime and waited.

Daniel opened the door and his eyes bugled, "Wow, Callie you look gorgeous. Arizona is just finishing up and should be here shortly. Come on in and wait."

"Thank you."

Closing the door, Daniel chuckled, "You a tad nervous?"

"I am practically jumping out of my skin."

"I'm happy to hear that because my daughter is no better."

Callie heard the click of heels on tiles and turned to see a dark blue, figure hugging dress attired Arizona approaching. Her breath hitched and tears sprang to her eyes. The blonde was wearing three inch heels and what appeared to be a new prosthetic. The hemline of her dress was above the knee and Callie couldn't tell the difference between the real and fake leg. "Oh my god Ari, you look incredible."

A radiant smile graced Arizona's lips as her father slipped away, "So do you Calliope and by the expression on your face, I see you like my surprise."

"It's amazing babe and you seem so confident."

"I feel brilliant and totally ready for our date. David and I have been working on the new limb all this week and I picked it up this morning."

Moving in, Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona, "Now I understand why your sessions with him were behind locked doors."

Cupping a hand under Callie's chin, Arizona husked, "I also have you and Amelia to thank for the design."

"You are more than welcome and I am taking you to Canlis."

"Mmm, one of my favourites," returned Arizona prior to kissing the brunette soundly.

With her breath taken away, a wobbly kneed Callie pulled back and stuttered, "Oh … god … damn you are a good kisser."

"Why yes I am and I plan on doing more later."

Gulping at the thought, Callie let go and proceeded to escort her date to her vehicle.

Once she was behind the steering wheel, Callie took another look at the grinning blonde, "Seriously, I have never seen you looking so beautiful Arizona."

"You are such a sweet talker my love and I expect to hear more after dinner."

"You have a deal," assented a giggling Callie while starting the engine.

During the trip the couple spoke about their days and Arizona enthusiastically talked about her Skype session with Sofia. Their daughter was having a wonderful time with her grandparents and looking forward to coming home on Sunday.

"She told me the same thing," said Callie while stopping at a traffic light.

"Did she tell you her poppy had a serious talk with her?"

"Oh yes and she was very apologetic for her recent bad behaviour."

"I have a feeling your father offered to buy her a puppy for Christmas," noted Arizona as she reached over the middle console and placed her hand on Callie's thigh.

"You are more than likely right about that, but he knows not to cross that line. We have discussed it and he is fully aware of the fact it is yours and my decision."

"Good and Aria called to wish me luck for tonight."

Driving forward, Callie glanced at Arizona, "That was nice of her."

"It was and she had an appointment with Addison yesterday. The baby is doing well as is Aria. Your niece or nephew is due in six weeks' time."

"That's excellent news and I'm glad she went to see Addy. I'll give her a call tomorrow."

"She'd like that."

Reaching down, Callie squeezed Arizona's hand, "Cristina phoned today and once she stopped gushing over the fact Owen had professed his undying love for her; she told me she wanted to stay longer and try to work out a deal with the Board."

"What now?" exclaimed Arizona as Callie parked her SUV in front of the restaurant.

"There is a Board meeting at eight o'clock on Monday morning and Cristina is going to offer her services to Grey Sloan every three months for a period of three months. She wants to discuss building a research department so she can spend half the year in Seattle."

"Shit, that would be awesome and the funding that would draw to our hospital is limitless."

"I agree," remarked Callie as she opened her door and raced around to Arizona's.

Assisting the blonde from her seat, Callie pulled her in for a kiss before walking her hand in hand inside.

-o-

During the three course meal, Callie chatted about Yang's proposed presentation for the Board and Arizona listened in awe. Once dinner was over, the pair returned to Arizona's and the home owner swiftly invited her date inside for a nightcap.

Remembering to take it slow, Callie reluctantly declined the offer along with an invite to lunch the next day.

Arizona was happy to accept and after a heavy make out session at the front entrance, she went inside and Callie actually skipped back to her car.

When she got home and showered, Callie was smitten when her phone sounded with Arizona's ringtone, "Well hello there."

 _"Hi Calliope, I just wanted to thank you again for a wonderful night."_

"You are welcome babe and wear something casual for tomorrow's date."

 _"Okay, but don't forget your parents will be arriving with Sofia at five."_

"I won't and sweet dreams Ari."

 _"You too and I hope this little experiment of me trying to sleep without you works."_

"If you have too much trouble falling asleep; I am only a phone call away."

 _"Mmm, I love you Calliope."_

"I love you too, night."

 _"Goodnight honey."_

After tossing and turning for three minutes, Arizona replayed the evening in her mind and eventually drifted off with a colossal grin on her lips.

-o-

A/N: Coming up: Callie and Arizona return to work and could Yang make a return to the hospital?


	20. Chapter 20

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Cristina Yang.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have already done so.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Callie looked at the bedside clock then cursed at the caller ID, "Fuck, it's two in the morning." Picking up her phone, she answered, "Hey Cristina, this better be important."

 _"Hey Torres and it is. I am now officially staying with Owen. He asked after cooking me dinner and I said yes."_

Elated at the news, Callie asked, "Does this mean you are still in love with him?"

 _"It certainly does my friend."_

"I'm really happy for you Yang, but why call me now?"

 _"Oh, sorry about that; Owen finally fell asleep and I had no idea what time it was."_

"It's okay and I expect an invite to the wedding."

Laughing loudly, Cristina replied, _"That goes for yours too. How are things with the blonde bombshell?"_

"Really good. We went to dinner tonight and she is right behind your upcoming offer to the board."

 _"Good to know and how is the sex?"_

"Hum, we aren't at that stage yet."

 _"Oh my god Torres, you must be chewing at the bit."_

Sighing heavily, Callie replied, "I am holding on okay and can wait."

 _"I bet you are waiting for the "not before the third date" rule to expire before you bang her?"_

"Nice summation Yang, and yes, you are right, although we don't bang as you so eloquently put it. I still believe we need to wait before crossing into the final frontier of our relationship."

 _"You are going to make me barf with all your sweetness, but seriously, I applaud your commitment."_

"Thanks and I'll talk to you Monday."

 _"Will do, goodnight."_

-o-

Callie surprised Arizona with lunch at a seafood restaurant by the Farmer's Market. They strolled along the rows of merchandise afterwards before travelling back to Callie's apartment to await the arrival of her parents and Sofia. Aria had decided at the last minute to stay on the west coast for another week.

Sofia was excited to see her two mommies and it took an hour before she settled down and took a breath in between all the tales she shared. Callie held Arizona's hand during the narration while their daughter sat on Carlos' lap.

Arizona said her goodbyes after reading Sofia a bedtime story and Callie drove her home. There was a tender goodnight kiss before Arizona made her way inside her home. Callie couldn't stop grinning during the return trip and once she walked into her place, her mother quizzed her for an update on her dates with Arizona.

Trying not to squeal with happiness, Callie disclosed all before asking about Aria's appointment with Addison. The news was positive and after showering, Callie went to bed fully content with her life.

That euphoria took a serious nose dive while she was sitting at the kitchen counter eating breakfast the next morning. Her phone sounded with Arizona's number and she gleefully picked it up and answered, "Hey sweetheart, you all ready for your first day back?"

Her question was met with a loud sob, _"You need to contact Detective Harrison; Georgia sent me a text message and a photo of us in bed together."_

Glad that her parents and child were still in their room getting ready for the day and out of hearing range, Callie shook her head, "What do you mean? She has a picture of us in bed?"

Arizona's pitch went up several octaves, _"No Callie, I am looking at a god damn snap of her and me. We are both naked and she is freaking spooned into my back. I don't remember that ever happening."_

With a heart shattering into a million pieces at the thought, Callie attempted to remain calm, "Okay, let's not panic. She may have photo shopped it Ari; you know she is not playing with a full deck. I'll call Harrison straight away and have him meet us at the hospital."

Bursting into tears, Arizona wailed, _"I'm so sorry Callie, I must have slept with her and lied to you."_

"Babe, I refuse to believe any of that and we will know more once we talk to the Police. I want you to take every precaution and stay safe, so have your dad drive you to work. I don't want you to be on your own. I will be out front waiting for you."

 _"Oh god, I am so sorry for all this crap."_

"Please don't say that. We face this together and I know you Ari, and you are the worst lair I have ever known, so let's remain calm until we know more."

Taking a deep breath, Arizona agreed, _"All right, but I would understand if you didn't want anything to do with me."_

Callie was desperate to keep her girlfriend from falling for the trap she was convinced Georgia had set, "Stop it Arizona. That is exactly what that crazy bitch wants you to think. I love you with all my heart and I don't care what may or may not have happened while we were not together. We both wanted another chance and by god, that is what we are having. No obsessed lunatic is going to drive a wedge between us. We all knew she wasn't done, she told me that herself. We just didn't know when she would turn up again."

There was a pause from the other end for several seconds before Arizona spoke, _"I love you too Calliope and it's breaking my heart to think I was involved with her while lying about it to everyone."_

"Arizona, hang up and get to work," Callie sternly directed, not wanting to prolong Arizona's agony any longer than necessary.

Without replying, Arizona was gone and Callie was left to explain what was happening to her parents when they entered the kitchen.

-o-

A radiant smile fall upon Callie's mouth when she observed the brave face Arizona was putting on as she approached. Detectives Harrison and Shaw were by her side and when the blonde reached them, Callie embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," she whispered before taking a step back.

"I love you too," returned Arizona in a shaky voice while handing her cell phone to Harrison. "I have no independent recollection of Preston ever being in my bedroom let alone my bed."

"Okay, my guess is it's not a genuine picture," he commented before handing it over for his partner to transfer the file. "Until we apprehend Preston, the protective detail will continue to conduct round the clock surveillance on the both of you. In the meantime, Tom has sent it to our Tech guy and he'll him examine the photo. He has already located the phone used to send it, but drew a blank. It was a burner phone left at a bus stop four blocks from your home."

The news broke Arizona's resolve and she wept, "God damn it, when is this nightmare going to end?"

"Hopefully soon," remarked Shaw. "She has made contact and that probably won't be the end of it. We will speak to you both as soon as we have any information."

Callie wrapped an arm around Arizona's shoulders, "Thank you and from today I will be staying at Arizona's with my parents and Sofia. Mom and dad have decided to stay and take Sofia to and from day care."

"I think that's for the best," commented Harrison. "It will be one less worry for you."

"I need to clean up," suggested Arizona once the Detectives left.

"We have plenty of time before the meeting babe. How about we grab some tea and visit with Sofia?"

"All right and thanks for not reacting negatively."

Callie ushered Arizona inside, "Hey now, what good would that have done. I know you feel bad enough for the two of us, so why should I add to it."

A tiny smirk floated across Arizona's lips, "In the past, you would have stormed off and believed the worst of me. I love how controlled you are and the faith you have in me."

"Don't be fooled babe I am raging on the inside, but I can't bear to see you upset."

"Being with you helps," countered Arizona as Yang joined then at the lifts.

"Good morning ladies," she said in greeting before noticing the frowns. "Oh crap, let me guess. The demented stalker is back in town?"

"You got it," answered Arizona despondently.

"Sorry to hear that and my services are at your disposal to bring the crazy mother fucker down."

Callie chuckled at the offer while Arizona hugged Cristina, "I will take you up on that, but first, let's go see my amazing daughter then get you some funding for a new wing."

"I like the sounds of that."

 _"Hold the lift,"_ shouted Meredith from behind the trio.

"Ooh great timing Mer; we are just about to plot the elimination of Nutty Nurse Preston."

Grey's eyes lit up, "Count me in; I could do with a little excitement after organising three kids this morning and the live-in nanny."

"You have a nanny?" inquired Callie. "When did that happen?"

"She started this morning and my darling Zola was more interested in showing her toys than getting dressed."

"Well look at you," teased Cristina. "So Stepford Wife of you Mer; what's next, baking lessons?"

Stepping into the car, Meredith swatted her best friend on the arm, "I can already bake and I can put you in touch with the Agency for when you pop out your first baby."

"That is very nice of you Mer, but I'm not quite there yet."

Arizona giggled from her position behind Callie, "Oh god Yang, I am going to give you so much shit when you are pregnant."

"Yeah, yeah Texas, I deserve it and am willing to take the shots."

All the latest drama being caused by Preston was temporarily forgotten about while the four friends made their way to the coffee cart then onto the day care centre.

-o-

By nine o'clock the proposal put to the board from Cristina had been accepted and she was welcomed back by each member. Karev's only concern was losing his seat and vote. He was reassured after a quick ballot reinstated Yang after she donated ten million dollars towards her own research facilities.

With everyone pleased with the result, Arizona departed with Alex for rounds in the Paediatric wing while the other doctors went to their respective work areas. Callie swiftly went through her morning walk around then prepared for the first of her scheduled four surgical procedures.

At noon, she wandered to the Ped's floor and found Arizona doing a consult on a new patient. Standing in the background, Callie looked on as her girlfriend instilled confidence in the parents of the child while explaining the diagnosis.

Catching the blonde's eye, Callie smiled and her heart overflowed with love when Arizona returned her gesture with a deep dimpled grin. Her thoughts of preparing a romantic date for the evening evaporated when her cell phone sounded.

Stepping down the hallway, she answered, "Torres."

 _"Hello Doctor, Detective Harrison here."_

"Do you have an update?" she inquired, silently hoping for some good news.

 _"Yes, but it's not positive. The Tech found no irregularities with the photo. It is genuine and was taken around four months ago. I really hate to ask, but is it possible Doctor Robbins was in an intimate relationship with Preston and due to the amnesia, simply doesn't remember?"_

Pain gripped Callie's cardiac organ and there was the briefest moment of doubt, "Uhm, she told me they were only friends and I believe her. Arizona is clearly asleep in the picture; maybe Preston staged the scene."

 _"That is more than likely what happened. Look, I realise Doctor Robbins is fairly upset with this latest event and I don't want to cause any more confusion for her, so I'll have the CSI team go over her house and look for evidence of Preston having been in the house."_

"Thank you Detective Harrison; I really appreciate your discretion."

"You are welcome and I'll be in touch as soon as I have more news."

"All right, goodbye."

Pocketing her phone, Callie took a deep breath and waited for Arizona to finish.

-o-

Pulling Arizona into her office, Callie relayed the information from Harrison and watched as the blonde fell apart.

"Fuck it. This entire mess is all my fault," she bemoaned once Callie ended.

Wrapping her arms around Arizona, Callie drew her into her chest, "No it isn't. Harrison agrees with me in believing Preston set up the shot. You were asleep and it's possible she entered your room without your knowledge."

Running a hand over her forehead, Arizona closed her eyes, "What if she didn't? I've made bad judgement calls with others in the past Callie, maybe she was just another."

"Do you seriously feel like she was someone you would give yourself to?"

Making eye contact, Arizona sobbed, "From what others have told me, she isn't, but I have been wrong before. Why can't I just fucking remember?"

Detecting the discomfort on Arizona's face, Callie asked, "Do you have a headache?"

"Yes and it really hurts."

"You need to take a pill and relax Ari," suggested Callie as she walked over to the bar fridge and retrieved a bottle of water.

After weeks of frustration, the fight went out of Arizona and she collapsed onto the sofa, "I can't put you through any more of this shit."

Sitting beside Arizona, Callie passed her the drink, "I am here because I love you. We have come so far babe and Preston won't win."

Popping a tablet into her mouth, Arizona swallowed it down with a generous swig of water, "I love you too Calliope, but I think it would be best if you kept your distance from me until all this crap is sorted. I can't bear witnessing your struggle with my loss of memory. You try so hard to keep it from me, but I see the signs and it breaks my heart."

Although the words stuck in her throat, Callie nevertheless got them out, "Are you asking me to stay away?"

With her bottom lips trembling, Arizona answered, "Yes, but only while the Police continue the search for Preston. We have no idea what her plan is and I can't stomach the thought of what she could do to you or our daughter any longer. I have the feeling the bitch has been watching our every move and it is getting to me."

"Okay, if it will make it easier for you then I will take a step back. I can see how much agony you are in and I don't want you having to worry about me and Sofia."

Leaning in, Arizona draped her arms around Callie's shoulders, "I love you so much and wish I could just remember."

"Babe, you need to stop stressing and giving yourself a headache."

"I know and I'm so sorry our relationship has to be put on hold."

"Listen, you and I will survive this Ari. I realise the situation is not ideal, but until it is resolved, I will wait for you."

Looking up, Arizona locked onto deep pools of brown, "Thank you for trusting in me and us. I do love you Calliope."

"I know you do. Has the pain eased?"

"Not yet."

"I will stay here with you until it does then phone Detective Harrison about the change in plan."

"Thank you," replied Arizona before nuzzling into Callie's neck. "I am going to miss this."

"I am too, but with any luck it won't be for long."

The couple stayed in that position for ten minutes before Arizona was able to resume her duties. When Callie exited the office, she didn't notice the raven haired nurse wearing dark rimmed glasses step out from behind the station desk and follow her towards the Orthopaedics' wing.

Georgia Preston flicked back a strand of recently dyed and cut hair from her forehead and whispered, "Soon Callie. Soon Arizona will be mine and you will be a distant memory."

Stepping into the lift, Callie felt the hair on the back of her neck bristle, but she relaxed when her plain clothed escort fell into step beside her.

Keeping her head down, Preston boldly entered the car and stood with her back directly in front of Callie.

-o-

A/N: Crazy is back in Seattle with plans to clear a path to Arizona.


	21. Chapter 21

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. A big thank you to those who have already done so.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **Tuesday 14th July, 2015**

Opening the door to her apartment, Callie was instantly met by her daughter, "Halo Mami. Abuela has made dinner and I helped her while Poppy napped."

"Well hello Little Miss and I bet your grandmother was thankful for your help. I suppose you wore your Poppy out after he brought you home," returned Callie while kneeling down and hugging the child.

Giving her mother a smirk, Sofia confessed, "Si Mami. Were you a rock star today?"

Callie's reply was playful, "I was and an elite athlete gets to run again."

"Cool. Did you see Mamma before you left?"

Letting go, Callie straightened up and placed her shoulder bag on the stand beside the entrance, "No baby, she was gone before me. Why do you ask?"

"She is sad and needs a special hug from you."

"I gave her a few at lunch time, is that okay?"

"Si Mami, but why aren't we staying at her house?"

"Remember when we told you about the bad things Georgia had done?"

Nodding in acknowledgement, Sofia frowned.

"It will just be easier for your Mamma if we aren't around while the Police find Georgia."

"Was she naughty again Mami?"

"Yes baby and Mamma needs some space to deal with it."

"Then can we all live together again?"

"That is the plan my sweet girl. Now how about we wash up for dinner and join your grandparent in the kitchen?"

Sofia latched onto her mother's left leg and held on tight, "Okay, but is Mamma going to call me tonight?"

Reaching down, Callie gently ruffled the girl's hair, "She will speak to you before bedtime. I think she has a new storybook she is going to read to you."

Looking up, brown eyes widened with glee, "Yay for me, I love her."

"I love her too and all this craziness will be over soon," said Callie, trying to convince herself more than her daughter.

-o-

All wishful thinking went out the window the following morning when Detectives Harrison and Shaw knocked on Callie's front door. Arizona had received another picture overnight and it too, had been authenticated.

"Why didn't Arizona call me?" queried Callie while handing the two men a cup of coffee moments later.

Harrison took the question, "She was shattered Doctor Torres, and immediately contacted her Psychiatrist. This latest photo is rather evocative and leaves nothing to the imagination. Simply put, Doctor Robbins is embarrassed by it. She asked we not show it to you."

Crestfallen by the news, Callie took a moment before asking, "Please call me Callie and can you at least tell me what the picture showed?"

"Preston was lying naked between Doctor Robbins' thighs and apparently performing oral sex," replied Shaw.

"Oh dear god," muttered Callie while gripping her mug of tea. Exhaling, she continued, "Could it have been staged?"

"There is always the possibility," admitted Harrison. "There was no expression on Doctor Robbins' face; in fact she appeared to be asleep."

The information lifted Callie's faltering optimism, "Bingo! Arizona would never remain emotionless during that particular act. I bet Preston sedated her then took the photos for her own depraved collection. Wait, Arizona did mention to me some time ago that Georgia had been to her place for dinner and lunch a few times. She had ample opportunity to carry out her scheme."

Nodding, Shaw commented, "That would tie in with the fact Preston's fingerprints and hair strands were discovered in the dining room, kitchen and living room of Doctor Robbins' home. Results from CSI came in an hour ago when we were on our way to her house."

"No wonder she is distraught; she offered the woman friendship and this is how she is repaid," seethed Callie with clenched hands. She was about to say something else when her phone sounded with a text alert.

Picking it up off the kitchen counter, Callie didn't recognise the number, "Excuse me a moment, I have a message." Opening the file, she was horrified to see an image of Georgia riding Arizona's face. "Oh you have got to be shitting me," she uttered before handing the phone to Harrison. "Arizona was obviously drugged, look at the position of her arms."

"They are by her side," accepted Harrison as Shaw looked over his shoulder.

"What kind of monster would go to such lengths to assault Arizona like that?"

"The kind that will be prosecuted for sexual assault and administering a stupefying drug," quipped Shaw. "You can plainly see Doctor Robbins is unconscious."

"How do we put a stop to this?" pleaded Callie, her voice quivering.

"Send a reply text and ask to meet her," suggested Harrison while pulling his phone from the inside pocket of his jacket. "Tell her you have broken up with Doctor Robbins and are no longer a threat. When are you due to begin work?"

Typing in the missive, Callie replied, "It's my day off. My parents have taken Sofia to day care and we are supposed to meet up at ten with Arizona's parents. Do you think Preston will take the bait?"

"Let's hope so," scoffed Shaw. "In the meantime, I'll double the protective detail on Doctor Robbins and you."

Much to the trio's surprise, Georgia agreed to meet with Callie.

Harrison ended the call with the Tech, "Larry hasn't got a fix on the signal yet. Keep her texting Callie; that will help."

"Where will I tell her to meet me?"

"Suggest the entrance to the hospital. It's an open area and she won't suspect a Police presence," offered Harrison while his cell phone sounded.

Following the instruction, Callie's phone rang and she answered, "Meet me at nine, I want this over with. Arizona lied about her relationship with you and I am done; she is all yours."

 _"Smart move Doctor Torres and once I can read the truth on your face, I will go to her and leave you alone."_

"Thank you," Callie managed to get out before the line went dead.

"Good work Callie," praised Shaw. "We will set up surveillance before you arrive."

"Not enough time," complained Harrison as he finished his call. "Larry couldn't triangulate the location."

"It doesn't matter," began Callie. "The bitch was stupid enough to fall for the trap and you can finally arrest her sorry ass."

"As long as she shows, that is," pointed out Shaw. "She may not be as dumb as we hope."

"Callie, be ready to move at ten to ten," directed Harrison. "Officer Riley will stay close by you at all times."

"Understood, but is it possible to call Arizona and let her know what is going on?"

"She is with Doctor Ryan at the moment and under the circumstances, that is the best place for her."

"I suppose so," agreed Callie with some semblance of relief. "I'll contact my parents and let them know I won't be available for brunch."

-o-

Callie nervously glanced at her wristwatch for the twentieth time. It was five minutes to nine and she tried to remain calm while waiting for the woman who had caused so much trouble for her family. It had taken all she had not to react negatively to the latest pictures sent by Preston, but her faith in Arizona had held firm in the end and she found a high degree of comfort from the two Detectives when they agreed the scenes had been staged.

Callie's thoughts wandered to how upset Arizona must be and hoped she was finding some solace with Doctor Ryan. The Orthopaedic Surgeon was under no illusion when it came to understanding her girlfriend would need extensive sessions with the Psychiatrist. As before, she would be there for her and do the things she couldn't. She had made that promise to Arizona several years ago, and was adamant she would not falter this time.

Having cerebrally devised a cause of action once the nightmare with Nurse Nutty was settled, Callie sat down on the nearby bench and waited.

Before arriving at the hospital she had been outfitted with an earwig, radio receiver and a bulletproof vest. The protective clothing was under her loose fitting dress shirt and its presence gave her some sense of security. She was in no doubt that Preston's mood could change at the drop of a hat and she, along with the Police surrounding the front entrance, were prepared.

As fellow work colleagues passed by, Callie greeted them but avoided any lengthy conversations. She explained she was waiting for a friend and they seemed satisfied with her comment.

At nine o'clock precisely, Detective Shaw's voice came over the communications device in her left ear, _"Target approaching from your right Callie. Remain calm and let her do all the talking. We will move in quickly and apprehend her."_

Nodding, Callie took a deep breath and smiled when Georgia calmly sat down beside her.

"I'm glad you didn't bring the Police with you," the blonde said in greeting.

Turning her head to the right, Callie made eye contact, "I just want this shit to be over with so I can get on with my life. Arizona has shown her true colours and you can resume your great romance with her."

Two Detectives and six uniformed Officers were moving towards the two women when Shaw suddenly announced, _"Hold position, Doctor Robbins is exiting the hospital and headed straight towards the target. Wait for my mark."_

The words sent a chill down Callie's spine, but her face bore no sign of the emotion swirling around her heart. She watched for a reaction from Preston as Arizona neared.

Callie noticed the stern expression on her girlfriend's face and realised she was going to confront Georgia. She had no option but to play the aggrieved ex-lover. Standing, she seethed, "Oh look, perfect timing; here comes your whore now." She prayed the Police would take the opportunity to make their move during the diversion.

They didn't and she was left to observe as Preston got to her feet and grinned at Arizona, "Hello my darling. Callie was just telling me she is totally over you after seeing us together and making love."

Stunned by the words, Arizona did not react in the manner Callie and the Police were expecting. She stepped up into Georgia's personal space and hit her directly on the chin with a full roundhouse punch.

The Nurse stumbled to the concrete as Arizona declared, "I remember, you fucking lowlife; you drugged me and set up those disgusting photos."

Detective Harrison and Shaw appeared first and took custody of a severely concussed Preston while the Officers started to disperse the crowd that had gathered.

Arizona stared at Callie and continued, "I had a breakthrough with Elizabeth and recall everything. I have no responsibility for what happened. This crazy woman came to the house for dinner three weeks before you and I forgave each other. We drank a bottle of wine and when I woke up the next morning and went to work; she convinced me I passed out and she put me to bed."

As Georgia was assisted to her feet and handcuffed, Callie inched closer to her girlfriend and embraced her, "I knew the pictures were fake; I never doubted you Arizona. You just happened to walk into a sting operation and amazing hit by the way sweetheart."

Looking at a bewildered Preston being held upright by the Detectives, Arizona giggled, "Well, I always protect the ones I love and quite frankly, the bitch had it coming to her after all the heartache she's caused."

Placing a tender kiss upon Arizona's temple, Callie whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too and can we go home now? I have cleared my schedule for the day and I'd love to spend time with my family."

Glancing to the Detectives, Callie asked, "Do you want us to follow you to the station and give our statements or can it wait?"

Harrison handed Preston over to two Officers, "Take her to Emergency and have her looked at. Call me with an update A-SAP while we take the two Doctors in and tidy up the paperwork."

"I guess that answers your question Ari," quipped a much relieved Callie.

"It won't take long, right?" queried the blonde with a full dimpled smile. "I mean all I have to say is I saw her sitting here and I punched her."

Replying behind a smirk, Shaw conceded, "Sounds about right to me and will take an hour at the most."

Arizona pressed her lips to Callie's for a short kiss then joked, "I think I need some ice on my hand."

Alarmed, Callie stepped back and examined the appendage in question, "Ouch, it is swollen and bruised. We better take an x-ray just to be sure, but I don't feel any breaks Rocky."

Giggling, Arizona let out a sigh, "Lucky my dad taught me how to box correctly."

"Change of plans," remarked Harrison. "Doctor Robbins, attend the Precinct with Callie once you have been medically cleared."

"I can do that and thanks for putting an end to this frightening ordeal."

"We were just doing our jobs ma'am," returned Shaw before Callie ushered Arizona inside.

-o-

Once Arizona was cleared of any fractures and tendon damage, she went to the Police Station with Callie then finally arrived home just before eleven o'clock. Callie followed behind her in her SUV after collecting fresh clothing for herself and Sofia.

After the drama of the morning, there was no way she was leaving Arizona's side and now that the blonde had total recall; it was time they had a serious discussion about their future.

Callie ran to the front door and was left breathless when Arizona wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in for a heated kiss. The lip lock lasted twenty minutes before the brunette pulled back and grinned.

"I am overjoyed to have you safe and home," she stated before Arizona latched onto her lips again.

Managing to close the door with the heel of her right boot, Callie completely gave herself over to the pleasure coursing through her body and entwined her fingers with blonde stands of silken hair.

A loud groan escaped from Arizona's occupied mouth and it spurred Callie on. The couple remained in the lobby until the ringing of Arizona's phone disturbed them.

She growled while leaning back and retrieving the offending piece of technology from the front pocket of her jeans, "Hey mom."

 _"Oh dear, thank god you answered. Your father and I were worried about you. Callie called earlier to tell us what was planned with the Police and when we hadn't heard anything, well, you know how that goes."_

"Yes I do and I am happy to say it's all over. Preston was arrested and Callie is with me at the house now."

 _"I am relieved to hear that and now maybe we can all get on with our lives."_

"I hope so mom. How is Sofia?"

 _"She is squealing with delight as her grandfathers take turns in pushing her on the swing. She is having a wonderful time and it's been a great distraction for her."_

Callie noticed Arizona was tearing up, so she hugged her from behind and kissed the top of her head.

The comforting gesture settled Arizona and she wiped away the tears before they fell, "That's awesome mom. Callie and I will be there in a couple of minutes."

 _"All right and Callie's parents have been rather anxious to hear from her too."_

"I'll get her to call them now. Thanks mom and I love you. Oh, I forgot, I have my memory back."

There was a small sob on the other end, _"Thank goodness and I love you too. We can talk about it when you get here."_

"Will do, bye."

"Let's go see our family," suggested Callie while letting go.

"Okay, but once we are alone, you and I are getting it on, no excuses," purred Arizona as she ran her left hand along the curve of Callie's spine.

Shivering, Callie gulped, "You mean sexy times?"

"Hell yeah," cheered Arizona. "We have waited long enough and I really want to move forward with you."

With a crooked smile planted on her face, Callie was full of enthusiasm, "Me too babe, me too."

There was another six minutes of make out time before the duo pulled themselves together and headed for the park.

-o-


	22. Chapter 22

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Only a few chapters to go, so be prepared. Please review, follow or favour for the sake of the grumpy Muse.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Plans for an intimate reunion were put on hold the instant Callie's and Arizona's pages went off simultaneously. Looking at the screens, both read out loud, "911."

Once they said goodbye to Sofia and their parents; the two women raced to the SUV parked at the kerb.

When Arizona was buckled into the front passenger seat of Callie's Escalade, she turned to the driver with tears rolling down her face, "I need to thank you for believing in me and allowing me the space to sort things out with Doctor Ryan."

Leaning over the centre console, Callie placed her hands on either side of Arizona's face and smiled, "Please don't cry babe. I meant what I told you earlier; I knew you hadn't betrayed me again and every photograph was taken without your knowledge or actual participation. I have always felt you and I are destined to be together. You are in my heart and soul Ari and besides, you were devastated the last time and wouldn't have gone down that road again."

Drying her face with a tissue from the console, Arizona returned the smile, "I truly believe we are meant to be. I mean look at all the bat shit crazy we have experienced over the years."

"Exactly and we always find our way back to each other," returned Callie before placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "We better get moving before we are paged again." Turning on the engine, she reversed and left for the hospital.

Without prompting, Arizona began to talk about her latest session with Elizabeth, "I was a freaking mess when that last image was sent to me. I wanted to spare you the hurt because at that moment, I really thought I'd been with Georgia. My heart crumbled Calliope and I knew you would have been in pain." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I had every intention of seeing you after Elizabeth; I just needed to ground myself beforehand."

Swiping away a few errant teardrops, Callie responded in a gentle tone, "What triggered your memory return?"

"I was curled up on the sofa bawling so hard I made myself sick. I barely made it to the restroom in time and while I was hugging the toilet, I remembered doing the same thing the morning after Georgia had been at my house. I also recalled I only drank one glass of wine because I had to organise treats for day care. I planned on baking cookies, but never had the time. I ended up making a dash to the bakery before work and buying cupcakes."

Callie's eyebrows rose in recognition, "Oh god that was when I asked if you were okay because you looked terrible. I'm sorry; I accused you of having a big night."

"Yes, and I told you it wasn't a hangover. Bailey ordered me into a vacant room and put me on a drip for dehydration."

"That's right and I took Sofia home even though it was your night to have her. I assumed you'd caught a bug of some kind."

"So did I, but now we know differently."

"Yes we do and I want you to know you have my full support during your time with Elizabeth."

"Thank you Calliope. It's going to take some time for me to deal with the assault."

"As expected and I realise we both got a little carried away earlier due to the adrenaline and all, so I am more than happy to put the brakes on again."

Reaching across, Arizona put a hand on Callie's leg, "I really do love this side of you honey. You melt my heart with your wonderful words and you get extra points for not running away while I work through everything."

Driving into her allotted parking space, Callie switched off the motor and locked eyes with Arizona "Just like before, we take this at your pace. I am not going anywhere."

Nodding, a thankful Arizona leaned over and pecked smiling lips, "I fall in love with you more each day."

"As do I with you; now let's go be awesome Doctor Robbins."

"You got it Doctor Torres."

-o-

As the couple entered the hospital they were confronted with the aftermath of a multiple vehicle pileup resulting in massive causalities and fatalities. Both surgeons were kept busy in the ER as well as the operating theatres. They worked opposite each other on several cases, and talked about everything but what had happened during the day. It suited them and allowed no personal feelings to interrupt their thoughts while delivering their best to the patients.

It was ten minutes past one in the morning when the exhausted Doctors made their way to the car park. Callie opened the door for Arizona and took the opportunity to sneak a little kiss to her cheek.

"Do you still want me to sleep in your bed when we get to your house?" she inquired once she was seated behind the steering wheel.

Yawning, Arizona replied, "I always sleep better with you by my side, so yes please."

Grinning at the reasoning and reassured their previously restored sleeping arrangement hadn't been altered; Callie commenced the short journey to her girlfriend's home while Arizona nodded off several times.

Once the couple was in the main bedroom, Callie withdrew her toiletries kit and sleepwear from her travel bag then went into the ensuite. By the time she returned, Arizona was snuggled up in bed and fast asleep. Draping her clothing over her bag, Callie extinguished the overhead light and gently settled in behind the blonde.

Within seconds, she drifted off but not before sighing with utter relief that the love of her life was safe and secure from any further harm Georgia may have had planned for her.

-o-

By the end of the month, Aria's divorce decree had been finalised in Las Vegas and Callie's parents had returned home to Miami with Aria. With only three weeks before her due date, she was fully prepared for the birth but nevertheless constantly called Addie with a plethora of questions and concerns.

Callie had of course been told by Addison, which in turn, caused her to offer her spare room to her sister until the birth. Arizona had also made the same suggestion, but Aria was content to have her baby in Miami.

Two days after her family departed, Callie drove Arizona's parents to the airport while she took in another session with Elizabeth. Sofia had thrown a small tantrum having witnessing the last of her grandparents leave, so after a hasty call to Meredith, Callie organised to pick Zola up from day care and soothed her daughter's bad mood over with a dance party.

When Arizona arrived home after picking up Sofia later that night, she was bombarded with questions as to why she and mommy hadn't moved into the big house yet.

Several days earlier, Callie had made the decision not to rush into changed living conditions and allow Arizona time to find her bearings without being crowded.

Arizona took her time to explain the situation with Sofia and the child was placated with the answer. She did however; take the opportunity to ask for pizza for dinner while displaying a goofy grin. Her mother relented and they shared a swim in the pool before eating while watching a movie together before bedtime.

-o-

Callie and Arizona continued to date when their schedules permitted and even managed to participate in a few family orientated activities with Sofia. The threesome grew closer and Callie was overjoyed to witness the interaction between her daughter and girlfriend. Arizona was slowly returning to her old self and Callie was extremely pleased to be by her side during the transformation. The delight Sofia felt towards her parent's reunion was evident in the smile permanently plastered on her face and the reduction of queries in regards to her not moving into her mamma's house.

Surprisingly, Cristina and Owen joined them for a couple of outings and Callie was happy to see her two friends back together. Cristina flew back to Zurich at the end of July and everyone at Grey Sloan was uplifted by the change in Meredith. She no longer treated others with contempt and the bickering between the Attendings came to a merciful standstill. It was left for the Interns and Residents to fight amongst themselves while vying for much sort after surgeries while the senior staff looked on with amusement. Life in Seattle was blissfully returning to normal and all was well with the world.

-o-

On Wednesday the fifth of August, Callie and her parents sat beside Arizona in the Courthouse gallery and watched as Georgia Preston entered a plea of guilty to all the charges she faced. Barbara and Daniel were positioned on the other side lending their support while friends sat in the row behind them. Preston's lawyer provided mental health records from the clinic his client had been attending as an outpatient while under the escort of Department of Corrections Officers.

Callie's anger at the former Nurse had dissipated over the past few weeks during sessions with Katharine and she was glad to see Georgia was receiving adequate treatment and not simply rotting away in a prison cell. With Doctor Wyatt's help, she had put everything into perspective and no longer harboured the woman any ill feelings.

Arizona had also come to the same conclusion and was gradually regained her perky, happy demeanour. Although she had found it in her heart to forgive Georgia; she still felt some resentment towards the fact the woman had stopped taking her medication.

After an hour of handing up evidence from both sides of the table, Assistant District Attorney Pauline O'Hare passed impact statements from Callie and Arizona to the Court Bailiff.

Judge Raymond Holt retired to his chambers for a short recess to read the affidavits and consider the sentence he would impose.

As it was close to lunch time, Callie whisked Arizona and their parents out into the hall then suggested they go to a nearby café. All agreed and ADA O'Hare joined them.

-o-

Sixty minutes passed before the group returned to Court and Callie gripped Arizona's hand throughout the sentencing.

At the end of his summation, Judge Holt had deemed Georgia receive on-going treatment at Western State Hospital for her Psychiatric condition while serving eight to fifteen years imprisonment with the possibility of parole after ten. The term was to be served at Washington Corrections Centre.

It wasn't until Judge Holt banged his gavel and stood, that Callie felt tremors wrack Arizona's body. She swiftly assisted her outside and led her to a bend seat in the corridor. "Are you okay Ari?" she asked with apprehension in her voice.

Nodding, Arizona responded, "I'm just a little overwhelmed; it's finally over and I can breathe again.

Two sets of parents joined the pair and Barbara knelt in front of her daughter, "Your father is going to bring the car around to the front of the building. I think it's time we got you home."

Looking to Callie, Arizona inquired, "Are you still planning on bringing Sofia over for the dinner party?"

"I wouldn't miss it. Once I pick Little Miss up from day care, we'll be there."

Scanning the assembled crowd, Arizona got to her feet, "Thank you all for supporting Callie and me today. I look forward to seeing you all at my place in a few hours."

After congratulatory hugs and kisses from colleagues and friends, O'Hare exited the Courtroom and Carlos approached her, "It was a good result."

Smiling, the mid-thirties redhead replied, "It was and now Callie and Arizona can move forward."

"Amen to that," cheered Lucia. "Our girls have been through enough."

Looking over her shoulder, Arizona quipped, "You can say that again. It's time we put it behind us and celebrated with fine food and company."

There was a collection of positive affirmations and Callie's heart clenched against the surge of pride she felt for the incredible woman standing beside her. Taking the blonde's left hand, she escorted her out of the building and helped her into the SUV with Daniel at the wheel.

-o-

As the front door of Arizona's house opened, Sofia ran through the gap created and went in search of her mamma. During the trip over, Callie had explained what happened in Court and advised her daughter Arizona was in need of one of her special hugs.

Callie smiled as she watched Sofia launch herself at her mother on the sofa and wrap her arms around her neck.

Glancing up, Arizona focused on Callie, "Thank you and you give the best hugs Little Miss."

"I learnt from you mamma and mommy said I could help her with cooking.

"Then dinner will be awesome if my two favourite girls are making it," retorted Arizona prior to delivering a peck to Sofia's crown.

Nodding, Sofia pressed her lips to the blonde's left cheek, "Zola told me to give you a hug and kiss from her."

"That was sweet of her and your room is already for you."

With eyes bulging with excitement, Sofia coined the often spoken question, "Am I staying forever mamma?"

"Soon baby, soon."

"Okay, I help Nanna and Abuela."

"Off you go; I need to speak with your mommy."

"LOVE YOU," shouted Sofia as she ran down the hallway.

"She's all worked up about cooking," explained Callie as she sat beside Arizona and took hold of her right hand.

Looking down at their intertwined fingers, Arizona scoffed, "I can see that."

Checking out her girlfriend's features, Callie noted the darkness around her eyes, "You look tired."

"I am and I think a nap before everyone arrives in three hours will do me the world of good."

Wriggling her eyebrows, Callie asked, "Good idea, want some company?"

"Yes please and it will give us the opportunity to have that talk we've been putting off."

"I'm all for that; just let me go tell mom where we'll be. I'll ask her to wake us up in time."

"I'll meet you in the bedroom."

-o-

Making her way to the rear of the house, Callie let herself into the room and grinned at the sight of Arizona curled up under the covers. Her heartrate skyrocketed when the blonde leaned up onto her right elbow and leered at her with sheer unadulterated lust in her sparkling blue eyes.

It got worse when Arizona tossed back the sheet and comforter, only to reveal her nakedness. The junction between Callie's legs instantly ignited with desire and moisture pooled against her underpants.

"Oh dear god, you are magnificent," she managed to get out while stripping off her black dress then stepping out of her heels in record time.

"I think you are Calliope and you are still my goddess."

Removing her black lace bra, Callie reached for the soaked matching panties, "I love you Ari, I always will."

The smirk on Arizona's face said it all, "And I am so in love with you."

Sliding onto the mattress, Callie draped her right arm over Arizona's left hip and gently caressed the warm skin underneath her fingers, "I've missed you so much."

"Show me honey," urged Arizona as she pulled their lips together.

Groaning when her breasts pressed into Arizona's, Callie deepened the kiss with the full intention of following the blonde's request. Her left hand grabbed the back of silken curls and the couple traded kisses and touches for some time before Callie eventually broke away.

Placing her mouth against Arizona's throat, she growled, "I will never want or need anyone else babe. You are my one and only and from this moment on; I will fight for you, for us, for Sofia and be right by your side."

"Oh goodness Calliope, I love you so deeply and you are driving me crazy woman."

Tittering, Callie withdrew from the sensitive spot and returned to eager lips. Smooches and pecks followed as did the exploration of naked flesh.

Ten minutes elapsed before Callie took the lead by kissing her way downwards. She stopped when presented with an erect nipple. Taking the swollen nubbin between her lips, she moaned when Arizona's hands gripped her head with encouragement.

Taking time to relish the long missed response of her lover, Callie ravished both teats prior to leaving a trail of wet pecks along the defined plains of Arizona's abdominal muscles.

The blonde whimpered in a barely controlled timbre, "Yes honey, so good."

Hearing the familiar words for the first time in over two years caused Callie's eyes to burn with tears. Her hands took hold of slender hips and the flat of her tongue glided over the smooth mound waiting for her.

Filling her nostrils with the scent of Arizona's arousal, Callie continued to experience insurmountable waves of emotion crashing over her very being. Her head grew fuzzy as her heartbeat raced and she found herself trembling.

With shaky hands pressing Arizona's rising hips down, Callie engulfed wet folds of flesh and slowly, painstakingly suckled.

Again, Arizona attempted to rear up and meet the contact, but her strength was no match for Callie's. Instead she surrendered completely and held on firmly. "Oh gosh honey," she let out five minutes later.

Fully focused, Callie swirled the tip of her tongue around the base of the clitoris in her mouth and climaxed the instant Arizona pushed forward. Ignoring her own tremors of pure delight, Callie absorbed the blonde's throng of sensitive nerve endings and hummed

The combination of vibrations and sucking drove Arizona over the edge and into a maelstrom of fulfilment. She screamed out Callie's name then went rigid.

Smiling at the result, Callie conceded she had only just begun. Once she'd savoured her lover's unique ambrosia, she lazy lapped up all evidence while bringing Arizona to the apex one more time.

Teetering on the brink of her third orgasm twenty minutes later, Arizona was an incoherent mess by the time Callie penetrated her opening with two strong fingers. She came entirely unfastened as a tongue firmly flicked up and down the shaft of her clitoris and she rolled into a fourth climax without taking a breath.

Struggling to intake oxygen into her lungs, Arizona's hand fell away from Callie's cranium and remained prone against the bed sheet.

Pleased with herself, Callie crawled alongside her girlfriend and nestled onto her still heaving chest, "That was totally amazing Ari."

"Mmm," murmured the blonde; unable to articulate the words of wonder currently swirling around her muddled brain.

"Our bodies are made for one another babe," declared Callie behind a yawn.

Unseen in the dimness of the room, a drowsy and spent Arizona nodded.

-o-


	23. Chapter 23

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. The Muse decided to be generous and update twice in one day, so grab your cup of coffee or bowl of popcorn and enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **Friday 7th August, 2015.**

Callie and Sofia stayed at Arizona's for the next two days and during breakfast the youngest Torres piped up, "Uhm, these pancakes are yummy mamma. Can we have them again tomorrow?"

Scowling at her daughter's impudence, Callie asked, "What makes you think you and I will be here tomorrow?"

"Cause it will be Saturday and you and mamma don't have work. I have been a good girl, so I should go to the zoo as a reward. Sides, we stay here lots of days mommy, and I love my room."

Arizona sat down at the counter and kissed Callie on the cheek, "She makes some valid points honey. Maybe it is time for us to live all together all the time."

Taken aback by the statement, Callie's chest tightened with excitement, "Are you sure? It's not too soon?"

"I am certain that the timing is right for my two favourite girls to be with me in this big house."

With a mouth full of pancake, Sofia cheered, "Yay for us! Can Auntie Mer and Zola and Bailey and Ellis come to zoo too?"

"What is the rule about eating with food in your mouth?" inquired Callie sternly.

"Bad girl," answered Sofia with a shrug. "Me sorry, but happy too."

Arizona started to chuckle, "She is so like you Calliope."

Callie had no option but to agree, "We can discuss that in private later."

"I look forward to it."

Another wisecrack was about to sprout from Callie's mouth when her cell phone rang with her father's number, "Oh my god, I bet Aria has delivered her baby."

"Only one way to find out," suggested Arizona while taking hold of Callie's left hand.

"Hey dad," Callie answered.

 _"Mija, you are an aunt to Madison Claire Torres. Both baby and mother are doing well. Your mother and I are very proud grandparents for the second time."_

Tears sprang to Callie's eyes, "Oh Papi, that is wonderful news. We can be there tonight after work."

 _"Excellent, I will send the jet and your mother will be pleased. Call me back once you have finished work."_

"I will and give Aria and mom our love."

 _"I will pass it on and talk to you soon, bye Mija."_

"Bye daddy." Placing her phone on the counter, Callie smiled at the two inquisitive faces, "Aria has a healthy daughter and both are great. Dad is sending us the jet, so we are off to Miami tonight."

The euphoria was quickly drenched when Sofia hugged her mommy, "Are you and mamma gonna give me a sister or brother?"

Arizona took the question, "One day, but not today. You and mommy have to go home and pack for the trip to see your new cousin, then there has to be a wedding and after that; plans for a baby."

Stunned, Callie turned to her girlfriend, "Say what now?"

"Seriously, if you think I am having our next child without a ring on my finger, you are sadly mistaken."

Noting the smirk on the blonde's face, Callie retorted, "I'll have you pregnant and chained to the kitchen sink before you know it."

Bursting into laughter, Arizona ruffled Sofia's hair, "Time for you to get ready madam and for the adults to have a chat."

"Okay mamma, love you. You too mommy," replied Sofia as she hopped off the stool.

Once she was in the bathroom, Callie cleared the dishes then embraced Arizona, "When we return from Miami, Sofia and I can move in and the other business can wait for another day. You and I both need to finish getting ready for work."

With a cheeky grin, Arizona pecked Callie on the chin, "We wouldn't be so rushed if a certain rock star Orthopaedic Surgeon hadn't attacked me in the shower."

Faking shock, Callie nipped the tip of Arizona's nose, "I don't recall you offering up much resistance."

"Oh, you know damn well I can never say no to sex in the water with you," quipped Arizona smugly before pulling away and heading for the bedroom.

"That's what I was counting on my gorgeous nymph," returned Callie as she followed the blonde.

Needless to say, the two Doctors were hopelessly late for the start of their rounds and when Sofia met up with Zola at day care; she had great fun telling her all about how her mommies were playing in the bedroom, so she tied her own shoe laces without any help.

-o-

 **Sunday 9th August, 2015.**

Arizona was sitting up in bed adding notes to her next foetal surgical plan when Callie phoned. "Hey there, this is an unexpected surprise," she answered once she placed her journal and pen on the nightstand.

 _"Hi, I was just thinking about you and thought I'd call."_

"That was nice of you. How was Sofia with packing up her room?"

 _"She grumbled at first but soon got over it. Once I fed her, she was much happier and finished in no time. When I went to check on her, she was asleep on the floor next to her toy chest cuddling the teddy bear dad gave her."_

"Well she did have a pretty full on weekend."

 _"Yes and she was really good with Madison."_

"I was so proud of how gentle and curious she was."

 _"Me too."_

"Did you manage to organise your belongs?"

 _"I did and will drop off a couple of boxes tomorrow after work."_

"Do you have much scheduled?"

 _"I have two consults with footballers then three procedures, so yes. What about you?"_

"I have open foetal surgery after rounds. The mother's MSAFP and levels indicted a high risk during the 16th week gestation testing and a subsequent ultrasound detected a neural tube defect with a resultant diagnosis of Posterior Meningeal Cyst."

 _"Damn Spina Bifida is a rough diagnosis,"_ lamented Callie sadly. _"Are there any teratomas present?"_

Arizona's voice softened, "It's been devastating for the parents and unfortunately there is a tumour of the sacrococcyx and the presacral space. Maggie will be carrying out the repair to any possible nerve damage of the spinal cord once I perform the hysterotomy."

 _"Will you be removing the tumours?"_

"Yes. Miranda will be assisting."

 _"Wow, this is a pretty rare procedure Ari, right?"_

"Yes it is, but both parents agreed they want to give their baby the best chance possible."

 _"You will be awesome babe."_

"That's the plan honey and thanks for the resounding endorsement."

 _"You are welcome. How old is the foetus now?"_

"She is 28 weeks and otherwise healthy."

 _"It all sound marvellous and I'll try to observe from the gallery in between consults. What time is the surgery?'_

"I will be in OR 6 at ten o'clock."

 _"Great, I should be able to watch part of it."_

"I'll keep an eye out for you."

 _"Arizona."_

"Yes Calliope?"

 _"I thoroughly enjoyed spending this weekend with you."_

"I did too honey."

 _"I also like the fact we have been communicating so much better since we got back together."_

"It's been super awesome Cal and I will never keep anything from you again. I will share all my feelings and not bottle up my emotions."

 _"You've been doing an excellent job so far babe and the same goes for me. I suppose I better let you get to bed seems you have a busy day tomorrow."_

"I'm already in bed and will miss having you with me tonight."

 _"I'll miss you too, but after one more sleep; I'll be right beside you every night."_

"I love the sound of that. See you and Sofia at day care in the morning."

 _"Goodnight Ari, I love you."_

"I love you Calliope, sweet dreams."

-o-

The following morning during surgery, Arizona mentioned to Miranda and Maggie that Callie's apartment was going to be vacant by the end of the week.

Maggie gave her a sideways look behind her mask, "Is she going to be sub-letting?"

"No, Callie owns the apartment, so she will be looking for someone to rent it. Are you interested?"

"Yes. I think it's time I found my own place. Meredith's old house is becoming a little too crowded."

Usually not know to become involved with colleague's private lives, Miranda scoffed, "Which is code for I need some privacy to get my freak on with the cute Intern with confident hair."

Laughing, Arizona inquired of Maggie, "I thought you ended things with Doctor DeLuca after that little STI scare?"

Raising her left hand and stepping away from the table, Doctor Bailey protested, "Doctor Pierce, don't you dare tell us how good he is; we have heard it all before. My work is done here, so see you both in recovery."

"Thank you Doctor Bailey," remarked Arizona while attempting to keep a straight face.

The Chief of Surgery departed and Arizona stared at Maggie, "I'll let Callie know you are interested in the apartment."

"Tell her I'll take it; I really do need my own space."

Snipping off the last suture to the mother's abdomen, Arizona asked, "So you and Doctor DeLuca are a thing now?"

"Kind of, but it's all about the sex. The man is really that good and I can't say no."

Giggling, the Head of Foetal Surgery noted, "He was actually sitting next to Callie up in the gallery earlier on, so I think there may be a little more to it than just sex."

"Really?"

"Yes really and I will let Callie know you will be her new tenant."

"Thank you and I just want to say I am really pleased about you and Doctor Torres."

"I am pretty pleased myself." Turning to the Anaesthetist, Arizona requested, "How are our patients doing Doctor Wright?'

"Mother and baby are doing well."

"Thank you for assistance. Nurse Jones, please take Rachel to recovery once Doctor Wright is done."

"Yes Doctor Robbins."

Arizona followed Maggie into the scrub room and removed her mask, "Thank you. I am so relieved there was no nerve damage."

"Considering the tumours were of considerable size, the nerves were not at risk. You did a superb job in removing them."

"Thank you," replied the blonde while reaching for the soap.

"Have you spoken to Doctor Altman recently?"

"We skyped only last week, why?"

"This morning at breakfast Meredith mentioned Owen told Cristina Altman was visiting Seattle next week."

Blonde eyebrows knotted together, "She didn't say a word to me."

"Maybe she intended to surprise you."

"I'll give her a call tonight and find out."

-o-

Putting down a cardboard box, Callie used her key to enter Arizona's house. With the door open, she helped Sofia with her bags before returning to her car and retrieving two more cartons.

Once the Escalade was empty, Callie organised Sofia's room then made a start on dinner. Arizona had been called into an emergency procedure when a seven year old boy was brought into the pit suffering severe abdominal pain. A CT had revealed a twisted small bowel that needed urgent repair. Arizona had text Callie with the news as the Head of Orthopaedics was finishing up the last of her surgeries.

Sofia was fed and bathed by the time Arizona arrived home. The youngster met her in the lobby and enthusiastically told her about all her clothes and toys being in her room.

After a cuddle, Arizona asked, "Where's mommy?"

"In the kitchen; I already ate. Can you please read me a story? It's late you know, but mommy let me stay up to see you."

Ignoring her child's over exaggeration, Arizona explained calmly, "Well, I am sorry for keeping you awake Little Miss, but I had to help a really sick boy."

"Oh is he better? Were you awesome?"

"Yes to both those questions. If you go pick out a book, I'll join you in a minute after I say hello to mommy."

"Okay mamma."

Walking into the kitchen as Sofia climbed the stairs; Arizona spied Callie by the stove stirring a pot, "Hello beautiful, something smells delicious."

Pivoting, Callie grinned widely and drew the blonde into her arms, "Welcome home babe; dinner will be ready after story time."

"Mmm, I love coming home to you and Sofia. I am a very lucky woman."

In reply, Callie pressed her lips to Arizona's in a tender kiss. The contact continued until an impatient Sofia yelled out from the top of the staircase and informed her parents she was ready.

Reluctantly, Arizona broke from Callie's embrace, "I better go before she gets annoyed."

"I'll join you shortly."

-o-

"Teddy looked really happy," pointed out Callie as Arizona settled onto her side of the queen sized bed and rested her crutches against the side table.

"She did and she confirmed she is visiting next week."

"Cool, it will be good to see her again. I gather she will be staying with us."

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not and I have missed her too."

Nuzzling into Callie's neck, Arizona dropped a gentle peck onto warm skin, "You know me so well, but I got the feeling Teddy is keeping something from me."

"Why, what did she say after I left?"

"That's the thing, she didn't say anything. She was extremely guarded when I inquired about her dating situation and changed the subject."

"I advise you to forget about until she arrives Monday and ask her in person."

"On that note, thank you for offering to pick her up from the airport."

"Well, I do have the day off unlike you, and I thought I would take Sofia shopping for some new winter outfits beforehand. She has had another growth spurt and is too big for her other clothes."

"I did notice that around your parent's pool."

"Our little girl is growing up way too fast," declared Callie as Arizona's kisses grew in number.

"Yes she is and I can't believe she is off to pre-school next month."

"Ssh, don't remind me. I will miss dropping into day care and visiting her."

"I will too, but we can always fill the gap with another baby."

"You mentioned that the other day, but I do recall you wanted a ring on your finger first."

Chuckling briefly, Arizona lowered her mouth and attached herself to the base of Callie's collarbone, "I most certainly do."

Losing herself fast to the building arousal, Callie whispered, "Oh sweet Jesus that is so good Ari."

"And you are perfect my love." Arizona's left hand wandered towards Callie's right breast and cupped the rounded mound.

"Grrr, you are so naughty Doctor Robbins."

"We both have late starts tomorrow and I can think of no better way to show my gratitude to you for making dinner."

"I love you so much Arizona and I'll make dinner again tomorrow," panted out Callie prior to mashing her lips to her girlfriend's.

-o-

 **Monday 17th August, 2015.**

The reasoning behind Teddy "Lieutenant Colonel" Altman's evasiveness with Arizona became evident when she walked out of the arrivals gate. Callie took one look at her friend and smiled. Her eyes followed the Army Doctor and as hard as she tried, the tears were unable to be held back.

The Cardiothoracic Surgeon was positively glowing and the grin on her face expanded as Callie pulled her in for a hug, "Surprise, I have a baby on board."

"I am so happy for you G.I. Jane and you owe Arizona one hell of an explanation."

Pulling back, Theodora smirked, "Oh I have lots to tell her, but I thought it best to do so in person."

"Well lucky for you she has an early finish and will be home by four."

"Excellent, I am so happy to see you Callie and I nearly wet myself with excitement when Arizona told me the two of you were together. Apart from all that crazy shit with the Nurse, I am over the moon for you."

"Thanks and yes, I am glad to say we are well past all the crap and are stronger than ever. Speaking of which, we have to make one stop on the way home. I need your opinion on a gift and you know Arizona so well; you will know how to advise me."

"Not a problem and if you are talking about an engagement ring; I know exactly what design she would like."

With eyebrows rising, Callie asked, "How did you know that was what I meant?"

"I know you all too well too Doctor T and can I just say, you and Arizona were always my inspirational couple and I never lost faith in you."

"Ah shucks, thank you and I couldn't be happier. Arizona has even been hinting about having another child, so I am totally blessed."

"Yes you are my friend; now get me out of here and into some fresh air."

"I hope you brought a nice dress."

"Why is that?"

"Aria and I are taking you out to your favourite French restaurant tonight."

Handing her onboard luggage to Callie, Teddy quipped, "Fantastic and carry that for me, I am pregnant."

Laughing loudly, Callie retorted, "You look about three months along, it's a little early to be playing that card Desert Storm Barbie."

"Hey now, it is never too early and what's with all the old nicknames?"

"Well, you haven't been here to have me toss them at you. I am making the most of my opportunities."

"In that case, fire away Callie O'Malley."

"I really had my head up my ass back then. What a stupid mistake that was."

"It got you to where you are today with the love of your life, so quit complaining Ortho Goddess."

Chuckling softly, Callie kissed Teddy on the cheek, "I really have missed you."

"And I missed you. Let's go grab my other bag and take that road trip to the jewellers."

"Crap, being Chief of Staff has gone to your head Private Benjamin. Bossy much?"

Giggling, Teddy replied, "You are a riot Calliope Plantain."

Callie was too busy leading her friend through the crowd and laughing to respond. It felt good to have her and Arizona's friend back, even if it was only for a week.

-o-

Arizona's reaction to seeing Teddy wasn't dissimilar to Callie's; she burst into tears as she entered the living room then hugged the bejesus out of her friend.

After several moments of shared tears, Arizona's forehead furrowed, "How, when, who?"

Getting up from the couch, Callie kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, "Take your time Teds; we have three hours before we have to leave for Le Pichet. Hello babe, welcome home."

"Hi honey. I gather you have been told the whole story."

Smiling, Callie nodded, "I have and am going to hurry up Little Miss then drop her off to Jackson and April's."

"Okay," replied Arizona before returning her attention to Teddy. "So Doctor Altman, I am all ears."

Sitting back down, Teddy waited for Arizona to get comfortable beside her, "I got married seven months ago to a wonderful man."

Arizona's jaw dropped, "Whoa, back the bus up Missy. You're married? I didn't even know you were dating."

"Sorry for not telling you at the time, but you were so miserable and I didn't want to flaunt my happiness."

Shaking her head, Arizona shrugged her shoulders, "I fully understand and you are forgiven. I was not in a good place back then, but I would never have begrudged you."

"To tell you the truth it happened so fast and before I knew it; I was in a Registry Office saying _"I do"_."

The statement earnt Teddy another embrace, "Okay, tell me all about him."

"Well, you and I have something else in common; Adam Grant is an Orthopaedic Surgeon."

"Is he in service too?"

Teddy's eyes lit up like a proverbial Ferris wheel, "Yes and of equal rank, so there was no problem with the old fraternising with a superior hogwash. Adam is thirty eight, same as me, had jet black hair and is six foot. He has the most amazing green eyes and accepts all my bat shit past."

Arizona couldn't wipe the smile off her face, "So far, so good; go on."

"He is also with MEDCOM and is based in Washington D.C."

"That's awesome. How did you meet?"

"Our paths crossed at an official function welcoming him to MEDCOM ten months ago. We got to chatting and I swear Arizona, personality wise, he is the male equivalent of Callie."

"Shut the door!" exclaimed an intrigued Arizona. "Do you have any pictures of Adam?"

Reaching for her phone on the low table, Teddy proudly showed off her husband.

"Oh my god, he is really good looking Teddy," gushed Arizona.

"Oh yeah and he treats me like his goddess."

"You deserve it," noted the younger blonde. "So how far along are you?"

"Three months as of today and peanut here is hitting all his markers."

"A boy? I am so super happy for you Teddy."

"And I am extremely delighted to see my favourite couple reunited."

"You have no idea how glad I am."

"I have some idea, especially after all our on-line chats. Seriously, I am over the moon with the way Callie gets when she talks about you. She is totally invested in you and committed to your relationship."

"You are going to make me cry. What else did she tell you?"

"That's all I am giving you. You can ask her yourself later."

"I will and I have a favour to ask you."

"Go right ahead."

"I don't have to be at the hospital until noon tomorrow, so I was hoping you could help me with a special surprise for Callie?"

"I am at your disposal after I go in with your gorgeous girlfriend and say hello to everyone."

"Thank you and everyone is going to be so excited to see you."

"I will be too and congrats on the house; it's spectacular."

"I bought it with the full intention of reconciling with Callie."

"She told me and she also let it slip that you have been offering to try for another baby."

"I am ready to give it another go. We never really talked about the miscarriage, but these days Callie and I don't hold back anything. I revel in the fact we are so much more open with one another."

"It shows sweetie and I knew you both could wade through the bullshit."

"It has been trying at times, but Callie is worth all the hard work. I think I am better at handling my emotions since commencing my time with Doctor Ryan and I absolutely marvel at the changes in Callie."

"She is love with you Arizona and I know you have always been in love with her. I think tonight should be a celebration of love and friendship."

"Cheers to that," Arizona managed to say before Sofia raced into the room and hugged both woman goodbye.

-o-

Arizona drove Teddy to the airport on Sunday night the 24th of August and after a whirlwind visit, Teddy admitted she was worn out and eager to return home to her husband.

Before leaving to board her plane, Teddy promised to return in a month's time with Adam so all her friends in Seattle could meet him. Arizona made her pinky swear and the two women laughed at the childish antic.

Sofia was at home with Callie and barely awake when Arizona walked through the front door. She approached the living room and found her two favourite girls lying on the couch watching Frozen for the hundredth time. Standing still, she enjoyed listening to Callie singing _"Let It Go"_ to their daughter. Sofia's eyes drooped and Arizona moved forward.

"Time for bed Little Miss," she announced as Callie looked up.

There was no resistance as Arizona bent over and picked her up.

"Are you right with her babe?" asked the brunette sleepily.

"Yes honey. I'll meet you in the shower, but don't start without me."

Feigning horror, Callie stood up and goosed the blonde on the left buttock, "You could always watch me."

"Don't be absurd Calliope, why would I want to do that and miss out on touching you?" Arizona tittered briefly.

"Uhm, you make a good point," reasoned Callie as Arizona scaled the first stair. "I've noticed you handle the steps much better these days."

Looking over her shoulder, Arizona hit Callie with a megawatt, dimpled grin, "That's because my kickass girlfriend designed a brilliant robotic leg for me."

"She must be an Ortho goddess," teased Callie.

"She is much more than that."

"Is she now? You can tell me all about in the shower."

"You have yourself a deal."

Callie took a moment to observe the remainder of Arizona's ascent and shook her head when she remembered the night she broke up with her at the therapist's office. Tears pricked the back of her eyes and she swore softly, "Fuck Torres, you treated that woman like shit and she took it with barely a whimper." More than thankful for Arizona's forgiveness, Callie was more appreciative of the fact she had learnt to forgive herself.

The thought lingered in her mind as she walked down the hallway to the main bedroom and then into the ensuite. She drew a bath instead of starting the shower and lit the arrangement of candles Arizona had set up some weeks previously. Climbing into the huge tub, she waited for Arizona to appear.

Two minutes later, Callie gulped loudly when the blonde hopped into the room devoid of clothing. All she was wearing was an enormous smile and lust filled blue eyes. "Have I told you how much I love having a bath with you?" she inquired as Arizona eased herself into the water.

Settling against Callie's chest, Arizona sighed, "You may have told me a few times over the years, but promise to never stop."

"I swear babe," responded Callie while wrapping an arm around strong shoulders and lifting blonde curls. Placing a kiss on the nape of Arizona's neck, she elicited a moan.

"I adore your lips honey."

"Oh they adore you Ari."

"Mmm, Teddy told me she had a good chat with you."

"We did and I mentioned how much you mean to me. I also said we are a much better couple then before and we belong together."

"You are such a wordsmith my darling and I love you."

"I love you too," returned Callie in between smooches.

"Teddy is coming back in a month with Adam, so I was thinking we should organise a baby shower for her."

"Fantastic idea and we can have it at the hospital so everyone can drop in when they are able to."

"That's what I was thinking too. I'm sure April will want to help out."

"I am sure she will and have you noticed how she and Jackson have been getting on lately?"

"Jackson ripped up the divorce papers last week."

"Oh, that would explain why they took that weekend trip to Toronto," noted Callie with a giggle. "I am so pleased they have sorted out their differences."

"I predict they will try again for another baby before the year is out."

"That's a pretty bold statement Ari."

"Actually, I caught April on the phone with Addison last Friday and she came up with some lame excuse. She became flustered and rushed out of the on-call room."

"Good on her and dad called while you were out."

"How is everyone?"

"Aria and Madison are doing really well and mom is spoiling them both."

Laughing, Arizona turned her body around and ran her hands through dark strands, "Awesome and as we both have the weekend off, would you like to go for a visit?"

"I'd really like that and I know Sofia is itching to see the baby again."

"I'll make the arrangements in the morning, but in the meantime, I think you should kiss me."

Joy filled Callie's heart and she grinned, "It would be my pleasure babe."

-o-


	24. Chapter 24

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. The Muse is winding down with this tale, so enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **Tuesday 15th September, 2015.**

Arizona woke early and after showering, she went into the kitchen and prepared breakfast then lunch for Sofia's first day at pre-school. During yesterday's Labour Day picnic with Meredith and her tribe, Callie had arranged to pick up Zola while Meredith took her other two children to day care. Both Zola and Sofia were excited about going to the same school while their mothers were sad to see them growing up so fast.

Allowing Callie and Sofia to sleep in, Arizona sped through her chores without interruption. Everything was completed and meals packed into a knapsack and two work bags.

Having an early surgery scheduled, Arizona was happy to feed her family then head to the hospital. She was greeted on the Ped's Ward by Alex and noticed he had that boyish, silly grin on his face.

By the time they had finished rounds, Arizona's curiosity got the better of her, "Okay Karev out with it. You have been like the freaking Cheshire Cat for the past forty minutes, so I want to know what has tickled your funny bone."

Pulling her into an on-call room, Alex was practically jumping up and down with exhilaration, "Promise you won't repeat what I am about to tell you."

"Sure, my lips are sealed."

"Jo finally accepted my marriage proposal."

Overcome with joy, Arizona hugged her friend, "Oh my god Alex, congratulations and I won't say a word to anyone."

"Thank you. Jo wants to make the announcement and I can't steal her thunder."

"Understandable, now are you ready to go be a rock star in OR 7?"

"Indeed I am and the wedding is booked for the 19th of March next year."

"Super and are you crying?"

Wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his lab coat, Alex cheered, "I can't freaking help it. I am so happy and want to shout it from the rooftops."

"You are such a cool dude Alex and I love you."

"I love you too and I am ready to rock this surgery."

"That's what I want to hear from my favourite Paediatric Surgeon."

-o-

Four hours later Arizona was standing at the Nurses' station finishing up her charts for the morning. She detected Callie's perfume and revolved to see her approaching. She was taken aback when the Head of Orthopaedics embraced her and sobbed.

"Our little girl is all grown up."

Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, Arizona attempted to soften the blow, "Hey now, it's okay. I can see you are a mess, but how was Sofia?"

"Oh, she just took off into the classroom with Zola and never looked back. I'm glad Meredith wasn't there, she would have been worse than me."

Patting Callie on the back, Arizona allowed her to grieve for her parental nightmare, "She will always be our Little Miss honey. She would have been excited and simply forgot to say goodbye to you."

"You are right, but damn, it hurts."

"I know sweetheart."

Pulling herself together, Callie focused on Arizona's eyes, "Okay, I am good to go. How was your procedure?"

"It was magical."

"Great and I better get busy with rounds. Do you want to grab lunch together at noon?"

"Yes and if you need me, you can find me down in the pit. I offered to lend a hand while Owen is down two Residents with the flu."

"I may drop in after rounds and my consult."

"I look forward to working with you Doctor Torres."

Finding a smile, Callie quickly pecked Arizona's lips, "Me too, love you."

"Love you too, now go before I haul you into the on-call room."

"Oh my god, it's been years since we made out in there."

"Well, I am more than willing to remedy that situation if you are?"

"Say no more," replied Callie while grabbing her girlfriend's right hand and leading her to the before mentioned room.

"I'll lock the door," suggested Arizona huskily as her neck was attacked by eager lips and her breasts caressed by skilled hands.

-o-

 **Friday 18th September, 2015.**

Walking in the Attendings' lounge, Callie was greeted by Meredith, "Hey Cal, how did your hip replacement go?"

"I rocked it of course."

"Was Wilson okay?"

Raising her left eyebrow, Callie inquired, "She never missed a beat, why?"

"She was down in the pit earlier this morning and seemed pre-occupied. I just thought she may have opened up to your during the procedure."

"Now that you mention it, she wasn't her usual talkative self. Maybe she is just having on off day."

"I have noticed she has been awfully chatty with Arizona lately," added Amelia while Callie grabbed her lunch from the refrigerator.

Taking a seat, Callie shook her head, "I have no idea about any of that, but I am sure if it's important we will all know in good time."

"Probably," agreed Meredith before taking a bite of her salad sandwich.

"Are we all attending the fundraiser at Joe's tonight?" asked Amelia.

"Arizona's parents arrived this morning and will be babysitting Sofia, so we will be partying hard," teased Callie with a chuckle.

Joining in the laughter, Meredith pointed out, "The last time you said that you went home after one shot of tequila."

"I was tired okay?" protested Callie. "Besides, I have a feeling there might be more than making money for the Malawi clinic exchange program on the cards tonight."

Amelia perked up, "Okay Torres, what do you know that we don't?"

"All I know is there is karaoke and Arizona promised me a song."

"Come off it Cal, you are hiding something," probed Amelia with suspicion.

Finishing the last of her meal, Callie got up and returned the empty container to her locker, "Maybe, time will tell."

With that said, Callie exited the room and went in search of Arizona.

-o-

Callie finished shift before Arizona, so she rushed home to spend an hour with Sofia, Barbara and Daniel before returning to the hospital with an outfit for Arizona. Leaving it in her girlfriend's locker, Callie walked to Joe's and was instantly hugged by April when she entered the building.

"Hey Kepner, what's up?" she asked while noticing a beaming Jackson standing over in the far corner talking to Alex and Jo by the jukebox.

"I am really happy that's all," replied April with tears in her eyes.

A lightbulb went off in Callie's head and she gushed, "Oh my god, you are pregnant, aren't you?"

"Yes, it was confirmed this morning and Jackson hasn't stopped smiling since or sneaking me into an on-call room."

"Damn April, I'm so pleased for you. You and Jackson deserve your happiness and if you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thanks Callie and Jackson plans of making the announcement tonight."

"I'll pretend to look surprised."

Glancing at the makeshift stage area, April cheered, "I am up next to sing, so talk to you later."

"Go be a rock star Kepner."

Moving through the crowded bar, Callie went to the counter and after greeting Joe, she ordered a red wine. Paying for her drink, she went over to the table where Meredith, Maggie, DeLuca and Amelia were seated.

"Hey Cal," began Meredith. "Where's Arizona?"

"She got called to a consult in the pit by Owen."

"Okay and I'm looking forward to her singing to you."

"So am I. She has a great voice and should sing more often."

Amelia raised her glass of club soda, "You my friend have an excellent voice and after Kepner sings, you are up next. I put your name down while you were yapping to her."

"Jesus, you could have given me some time to ease into it."

"Sure Torres, like you need it. You rock it on stage and I for one am ready to dance to your singing."

"I'll let you off this time Girl Shepard and while I have a chance, Teddy and Adam will be here on the twenty eighth and Arizona is planning a baby shower in the conference room on the fourth floor."

"Excellent idea," returned Meredith. "Tell her I will help out."

"Me too," suggested Maggie and Amelia together.

"Awesome," commented Callie as April threw herself into Kiss's _"I Was Made For Loving You"_.

-o-

It was just after seven when Owen and Arizona entered the Emerald City Bar. Callie spotted them from her position at the table and waved them over. She stood when Arizona arrived and pulled in her for a hug and kiss.

Sitting back down, she asked, "How was the consult?"

"The little boy was lucky he wasn't hurt more. He fell off the roof of a pool house and landed in a garden. Apart from a bruised Coccyx and two sprained wrists, he is fine. Apparently his older brother dared him to jump into the water."

"I'm glad he is okay. Can I get you a drink?"

Looking at Callie's near empty wine glass, Arizona answered, "I'll have what you are having and there's a decent turn out here."

"There is and I'll be right back."

While Arizona waited, Miranda and Ben joined the table, and so began a conversation about Doctor Warren's latest surgery.

-o-

An hour later, Arizona excused herself from the dance floor and went to speak with the karaoke operator. Ten minutes after that, she returned to the stage and took up the microphone.

Callie's heart flipped several times as her girlfriend started to sing _"The Universe and You."_ She was drawn back to the time Arizona first sang the song to her while she was recovering from her injuries sustained during their car accident and Sofia birth by caesarean section. The memory brought tears to her eyes and she fell deeper in love with the woman who was her world.

Arizona received an enthusiastic ovation when she was done and Callie rushed to the bathroom to dry her eyes and take a moment to gain control of her intense emotions.

While patting her face clean, Callie heard the door open and she saw Arizona in the mirror's reflection. Smiling, she turned around, "I love you with all I am and thank you for that wonderful song."

Inching closer, Arizona beamed, "That is how I felt about you when you were struggling for life and I still feel that way. I love you so much Calliope."

Holding out her arms, Callie invited Arizona into her embrace. Surprisingly, the offer was not taken up and black eyebrows knotted in confusion.

The feeling didn't last long. Arizona reached into the front pocket of her jeans and retrieved a small blue box. Carefully, she got down on her right knee and gazed up into watery brown orbs, "This is where are love story began, so I thought it was appropriate to continue the next phase of our journey here. Calliope Iphegenia Torres, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Choked up, Callie reached down and hauled Arizona up, "I would be honoured Arizona."

Taking the three carat diamond set in a knotted gold band out of the container; Arizona took hold of Callie's trembling left hand and placed the ring onto the fourth finger. Teardrops flowed from blue eyes and Arizona finally hugged her fiancée. Drawing Callie's lips to her own, the blonde supplied a heated kiss.

Falling into the contact, Callie lost herself to the wondrous delight being created and it was some time before she remembered her plans for the evening. Leaning out of the kiss, she left her arms draped around Arizona's waist and quipped, "That was so romantic and this time it was nice to share it in a much cleaner restroom."

Tittering, Arizona pecked Callie on the tip of her nose, "So true and I am really happy honey."

"So am I, but something is missing."

"Really, and what is that?"

Reaching into the back pocket of her jeans, Callie pulled out a red jewel case and presented it to Arizona, "Will you marry me?"

Tossing her head back, Arizona let forth a loud laugh before inspecting the diamond encrusted sapphire ring, "I beat you to it, right?"

"Yes you did and I couldn't be more pleased. I had the same idea about asking in the place where I first lost my heart to you."

"I love you Calliope and yes to your questions. This ring is spectacular."

Putting the band on Arizona's finger, Callie lowered her tone, "Thank you and do you want to make out in the cubicle before we go inform all our friends?"

Giving her best cheesy grin, Arizona issued a challenge, "I think we can do a hell of a lot more than just make out."

"Oh I am with you," agreed Callie before whisking Arizona into the nearest toilet.

-o-

Some sixty minutes passed before the slightly dishevelled couple exited the restroom and ordered fresh drinks at the bar. Both were still riding the last wave of ecstasy they managed to experience together and Callie paid for the wines with a trembling hand.

Leaning into her left ear, Arizona husked, "I am still tingling honey. You were amazing."

Shivering all over, Callie thanked Joe and picked up the glasses, "I am barely able to stand babe."

Giggling, Arizona retorted, "We absolutely rocked it darling."

"We did and is that Maggie up on stage?"

Turning her head, Arizona nodded, "Wow, I had no idea she could sing."

"She is good and we better sit down before I fall over."

Snickering, Arizona followed Callie to their table.

Meredith took one look at them and shook an index finger at them, "Have you two no shame? You have been having sex in the bathroom, haven't you?"

"Yes mom," answered Callie. "And it was damn hot, not once, but three times."

Covering her ears with her hands, Meredith screamed, _"Stop it."_

Reaching across the table, Arizona announced, "It's okay Mer, we are engaged."

Amelia and Meredith stared at the ring and the older woman cheered, "About bloody time you two and you are excused for having happy sex in the toilet."

"Congratulations, I am so happy for you," added Amelia.

Placing her hand next to Arizona's, Callie remarked, "Ari asked first with this magnificent ring."

"Oh my god Callie, that is one serious hunk of diamond!" exclaimed a stunned Amelia.

Meredith was lost for words, so she just jumped up and ran around to the other side of the table and embraced her two friends, "I am going to cry now."

"Me too," conceded Arizona when Amelia joined her sister in-law.

The celebrations continued throughout the night with Jackson announcing April's pregnancy then Alex and Jo got into the act with news of their engagement.

Overall the evening was a resounding success with over seventy thousand dollars donated and Callie called for a taxi at three. Meredith had to be poured into the cab while Maggie walked home holding hands with DeLuca. Arizona was tipsy while her fiancée was completely smashed. The couple dropped Meredith home before getting the munchies and deciding to go to the diner nearest their house.

It was five minutes past five in the morning when Arizona led Callie into their bedroom then onto the ensuite. It took a concentrated effort by Arizona to keep Callie from singing out loud and waking everyone, but she gained the upper hand once the brunette was naked and standing under the shower stream.

Arizona joined her moments later and to her delight, Callie pushed her up against the tiled wall and slowly made love her. Her fiancée may have been drunk, but she never missed a beat while bringing the blonde to fulfilment four times before running out of steam.

A euphoric Arizona managed to return the favour prior to turning off the water and collecting her crutches from behind the shower screen door. Callie was of no help as Arizona dried her and barely had enough energy to brush her teeth.

Although wanting to laugh at Callie's antics, Arizona held firm until she got her into bed. Returning to the bathroom, she finished up her pre-sleep routine and made it to bed in time to hear Callie's soft snore.

Finally letting out the laugh she had been holding back, Arizona settled on the mattress and sighed when Callie snuggled into her side. "Sweet dreams lover of mine," she said before turning off the bedside lamp then planting a kiss on Callie's forehead.

-o-

Waking at ten, Callie breathed in the scent of Arizona and nestled closer into her neck. She chuckled when the blonde asked, "Are you going back to sleep or are you planning on doing something with that wandering hand of yours?"

Not realising her right hand was cupping a firm breast, Callie apologised, "Sorry, I didn't know it was there."

"Oh honey, don't worry. I was hoping you just warming up with some foreplay," teased Arizona as she placed a hand over Callie's.

"In that case, and in answer to your question; I fully intend on making love to my awesome fiancée and if she is good, I will make her breakfast."

"Mmm, I like your idea and am so glad mom and dad took Sofia to the zoo for the day."

Sitting up, Callie straddled Arizona's hips and caressed both breasts, "I am really glad and I had a fun time last night."

"I did too, but I think I am having more fun right now," returned Arizona while reaching up and pinching Callie's rigid nipples.

Shuddering, Callie felt the dampness collect between the lips of her vulva, "I love you and your magic hands."

"They love you too honey. Kiss me Calliope."

Following the request, the pair traded kisses for some time before Arizona gripped Callie's buttocks and rocked her back and forth. With their extended clitorises meshing together on the backstroke, the two women climbed towards the apex swiftly; only to do it all over again once their bodies ceased jolting with tiny spasms.

-o-

After catching another two hours of sleep, Callie and Arizona showered then ate lunch. While Arizona cleaned up the kitchen, Callie called her parents with the good news.

 _"Put Arizona on the phone,"_ directed Carlos.

Handing it over, Arizona replied, "Hello."

 _"I wanted to offer my congratulations, and say something."_

"Thank you and go ahead."

 _"Over the years I have witnessed your love for my daughter and hers for you, but I have also seen the heartache you have caused each other. These past months you have brought joy and love back into her life and I realise you are a good man in a storm Arizona. I will be proud to call you daughter in-law again."_

Speaking through her tears, Arizona sobbed, "Thank you and I am still the person my father raised. I promise to protect Calliope and Sofia and you will never feel the need to throw me against a wall ever again."

 _"I will hold you to that and expect a visit soon,"_ replied Carlos cheerfully.

"I will, bye."

Returning the phone to Callie, Arizona recounted the Torres' patriarch's words.

Grinning, Callie scoffed, "Don't be fooled Ari, dad is very supportive of us remarrying and even offered to pay for the wedding this time around."

Shocked, Arizona asked, "Do you want another big wedding honey?"

"I would love to share the day with our families and friends, don't you?"

"Well, we have already done the whole nine yards before, but I would love to dress up for you again and declare my undying devotion for you in front of our families and friends."

"Then it's settled. When would you like to marry?"

"How do you feel about a December ceremony?"

"I like the idea and we could honeymoon on a beach somewhere."

Kissing Callie to the nth degree of crazy, Arizona's glazed over, "Oh my god, just the thought of you in a bikini gets me hot."

Running her hand up and down Arizona's spine, Callie moaned, "You saying that makes me hot."

"Bedroom now," demanded Arizona.

Without speaking, Callie lifted the blonde up and over her shoulder. Wedding plans were put on hold for over an hour while two Doctors reaffirmed their love for one another.

-o-

Sofia and Barbara squealed when told the news of the engagement and Daniel hugged Arizona to his chest. That evening, dinner was at local restaurant and Arizona was bombarded with wedding ideas from her mother.

One little girl was thrilled when asked to be flower girl and by night's end, most of the arrangement had been organised.

Arizona's parents stayed an extra four days when Callie's family arrived on Sunday.

Once Friday rolled around, both surgeons were exhausted and relieved they had a late start at the hospital. After dropping Sofia and Zola off to pre-school, Arizona returned home to find Callie skyping with Cristina.

Moving in behind Callie, Arizona waved, "Hey Yang, cold enough for you?"

"Well congratulations on your engagement Texas. I am so pleased for you both and yes, it is freezing outside today. I was just telling Callie I will rearrange my trip to Seattle to coincide with your nuptials."

"Awesome and I will leave you two alone while I go call Teddy."

"Take care."

"You too."

Leaving the living room, Arizona went into the study to make her call.

-o-

When the dinner dishes had been cleaned, Callie settled on the couch beside Arizona and slipped her hand into the blonde's, "Hey, what are you watching."

"Ssh mommy," interjected Sofia. "We watching Tin Tin, you too loud."

"She gets that attitude from you honey," whispered Arizona with a titter.

"I blame my father," quipped Callie before kissing up and down the side of Arizona's neck. She smiled when the felt the goosebumps against her lips.

Turning her head, Arizona latched onto an eager mouth and proceeded to deliver a deep kiss.

Callie's right hand rose and instantly curved around Arizona's left breast. The moment was interrupted when Sofia mocked them, "Kiss, kiss."

Pulling out of the clinch, Callie asked, "How long before bedtime Sof?"

Looking up at the wall clock, the child answered, "Fifteen minutes until you read me a story."

"Very good Little Miss."

Rolling onto her back on the floor mat, Sofia inquired, "Mommy and mamma, can I have a sister or brother."

"One day soon," replied Callie.

"Will my daddy be their daddy too?"

"That's not possible sweetie. Your daddy is in heaven with Auntie Lexi remember?"

"I do mommy. I miss them."

"We all do," commented Arizona while wiping away a stray tear.

"Can I have a story now please mommy?"

"Sure, turn off the TV and go brush your teeth."

"I'll meet you up there," said Arizona as she stood. "I have a phone call to make."

"Do you want an early night?"

"Yes please. I'll secure the house and be up in a few."

-o-

Once Sofia was asleep, Callie and Arizona retired to their bedroom.

Making herself comfortable in Callie's arms, Arizona confessed, "That call I made was to Addie. She will be here next week for a consultation."

"For one of your patient's?" inquired Callie.

"No for me. I want to be examined and make sure there is no reason why I can't conceive again or carry to full term."

Callie's heart filled with love, "Oh babe thank you."

"Don't thank me until we have good news. I don't want you to get your hopes up only to have them shattered like last time."

"Why is it we never talked about the miscarriage?"

"I was too scared at the time. I thought you hated me because I lost our child."

"Hey now, I never felt that way Ari. I was devastated too and frightened I would say the wrong thing to you."

"We were both a little stupid back then."

"Yes we were, but we have come a long way babe."

"I agree and I'll start a course of pre-natal vitamins tomorrow. I want to be fully prepared and give us the best chance. I asked Abbie to bring along a booklet of possible sperm donors so we can pick someone."

"You are amazing for doing all this and I love you."

"I love you and if we are successful; I'd like to try again next year. I want to give you your big family Calliope."

Bursting into tears, Callie pulled Arizona closer, "You are willing to try for two babies?"

"Yes honey. It would be my gift to you."

Overcome with emotion, Callie crashed her lips to Arizona's and all discussion of pregnancy was put on hold.

-o-


	25. Chapter 25

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Gratitude to those who have already done so.

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 **Monday 28th September**

Callie managed to clear her schedule and was able to pick Teddy, Adam and Addison up from the airport. Once the threesome had settled their luggage into their respective rooms at the house; Callie drove them to the hospital for the baby shower and Arizona's examination.

As expected, Arizona was located in her office finishing off the last of her paperwork. She looked up from her desk and smiled broadly as Callie walked past the threshold with the visitors.

Getting up, she neared the quartet and Callie was the first to embrace her, "Hey babe. I found this motley crew lurking around the airport."

"Teddy and Addison, it's so good to see you again," Arizona said in greeting before extending her right hand towards the tall, handsome blond holding Teddy's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Adam. Your wife managed to keep your existence a secret from all of us here at Grey Sloan."

With a firm handshake, Adam grinned, "Yes, I was a tad surprised when she finally confided in me, but I have a feeling we are all going to get along famously and become friends. My wife has great admiration for the Doctors at this hospital."

Impressed with the words, Callie quipped, "Hey Teddy, you didn't tell us your husband was so charming."

Blushing, Teddy returned, "I had to keep some mystery about him until you met."

Addison added her two cents worth, "Hold on to him with both hands Teddy, a good looking and charming man is hard to find these days. I thought I'd married the last one, but I was wrong. Jake has some serious competition."

Blushing, Teddy shook her head, "I really miss this place and on that note, let's go rock this baby shower."

"You all go ahead and I'll meet you in the South Conference room," suggested Arizona. "I have a post-op patient I'd like to check on before I join you."

Callie focused on her fiancée and thought she appeared anxious, "Is everything okay babe?"

With a reassuring smile, Arizona soothed Callie's forearm, "It's all good, but my tiny human had a rough time in surgery and I just want to make sure she is doing better."

"All right, we will see you soon," said Callie before pressing a kiss to Arizona's left cheek. "Love you."

"I love you too and I promise not to be too long honey."

-o-

After consuming delicious finger food and non-alcoholic sparkling apple cider then receiving well wishes from staff; Teddy was barraged with the usual array of party games led splendidly by April. Arizona joined the festivities and was filling a plate with canapes when Callie sidled up to her.

Draping a hand onto Arizona's hip, Callie leaned into her ear, "How is your patient?"

"She is much improved and her parents are totally relieved."

"That's good to hear and just think, if it all goes well today, you and I will be throwing our own baby shower in the not too distant future."

A radiant smile graced Arizona's face and her dimples were in full mode, "I know and I have to admit to feeling a little nervous."

"Don't be babe. I will be holding your hand just like I did the last time. I have a really good feeling about this."

"So do I and if the results are all positive; I would like to be inseminated after our honeymoon. I don't want to wait to have our next child."

Joy coursed through every inch of Callie's body and she kissed the side of Arizona's neck. Nibbling on the pulse point, she whispered, "God, you are so incredibly hot right now. I could just take you into the nearest on-call room and ravish you."

Goosebumps rose on Arizona's skin and her head lolled back onto Callie's shoulder, "I am so in love with you, but I think our days of sex at work are over. We are more mature than that Calliope."

Running a hand over the curve of her fiancée's bottom, Callie purred into her ear, "You still have a great ass and I really would like to see it naked right now."

Placing her uneaten food onto the table, Arizona pivoted and smirked at Callie, "I refuse to make out in a sperm splattered on-call room, but I could be persuaded to have sexy times on the couch in my office."

"Yes please," cheered Callie behind dilated brown orbs. "I really want you."

Taking Callie by the right hand, Arizona pulled her out of the room and headed straight to the Ped's floor. By the time they secured the door there was no need for foreplay. That had commenced in the elevator and both women disrobed quickly resulting in Arizona pushing Callie up against the wall.

-o-

Addison rolled her stool away from in between Arizona's raised thighs and grinned, "You have a perfectly healthy womb Doctor Robbins and I see no evidence of scarring from the miscarriage."

"Phew, that is a relief," commented Arizona as Callie squeezed her right hand.

"Did you harvest enough eggs?" inquired an excited Ortho Surgeon.

"Yes I did and as previously discussed, I will begin the fertilisation process on the fourteenth of December."

Lifting her left arm, Arizona punched the air, "Yay for us honey."

Chuckling at her fiancée, Callie lowered her voice, "I always said you had a good looking vagina."

Laughing at the comment, Addison signalled to Nurse Randall, "I think that is our cue to give the blissful couple some privacy."

"Yes Doctor Montgomery," agreed Janelle. "I'll take care of the ovum and have it frozen for transportation to your Clinic."

"Thank you Janelle and it was a pleasure working with you again."

"Likewise Doctor."

Once Callie and Arizona were alone; the brunette leaned over and passionately kissed the blonde. When their lips parted, Arizona pulled Callie's right hand to her breast.

"I'm so horny right now," she admitted without any hesitation.

Callie knees were about to buckle, "Me too. Let me lock the door and take care of that for you."

"Well you did say I have a great vagina."

Groaning, Callie ran to the door and secured it, "I love your vagina."

"It loves you," quipped Arizona while tossing aside the sheet and exposing herself.

"Damn woman, now that is what I am talking about."

"Kiss me you nut," urged Arizona with a wink.

-o-

By the time the month of November ended, all wedding preparations had been made. Cristina had agreed to stand up as Callie's Matron of Honour with Meredith and Aria as her bridesmaids. Arizona asked April and Teddy to be her bridesmaids and both brides to be planned and walking day the aisle with their fathers, but not together. Callie was to go first and she had a surprise organised for her intended.

On the other hand, Arizona had arranged a surprise of her own for the reception and had spoken in length to the wedding planner at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel.

Carlos had been more than willing to pay for the ceremony after Daniel paid for the couple's first wedding. Unlike that service, all of Callie's family would be in attendance along with Izzie Stevens and her boyfriend.

Workwise, both Callie and Arizona were extremely busy with scheduling surgeries so as to be able to take a two week honeymoon. The destination had been left up to Callie, but Arizona had three stipulations; there had to be a beach, bikinis and mojitos. Her fiancée was glad to comply.

Sofia and Zola had been practicing with their Auntie April on how to be the perfect flower girls while Bailey had been delighted to be asked to perform the ceremony. Richard Webber had signed on to be the Emcee at the reception and all that was left was for the two brides to turn up on the day.

The night of the fourth of December arrived and Callie reluctantly packed a bag while in the bedroom. Arizona was downstairs entertaining two sets of parents and Sofia. Weeks earlier, Callie had consented to spending the evening at the Fairmont Olympia Hotel in a honeymoon suite thus eliminating the opportunity to see Arizona before the wedding.

With April's assistance, Arizona had designed her own gown while Callie chose a Vera Wang one of a kind dress. Both had kept each other away from the gowns although Callie had peaked through every closet in the house before admitting defeat and giving up. She later found out from Meredith that Arizona was storing the dress at her house until the morning of the service.

Since receiving positive results from Addison in regards to having another baby, Arizona had been focused and her old self again. Gone were the occasional dark clouds created by Georgia and the sparkle and perkiness were evident each day. Callie was smitten beyond words, so she just showered her with love whenever the chance presented itself.

-o-

 **Saturday 5th December**

Releasing her father's arm at the altar, Callie positioned herself beside Cristina and was all smiles. Her sister reached over and patted her on the arm, "You look amazing Cal."

"Thanks, so do you lovely ladies."

"Absolutely beautiful," added a beaming Meredith.

Cristina, Meredith and Aria were wearing dark blue sleeveless gowns with their hair fashioned into French braids. Callie's dress was strapless and showed off her broad shoulders to good effect. The muscles of her arms were chiselled after months of extra exercise and her skin a deep shade of olive. Her hair was also twisted around her head in braids and her makeup was perfectly applied. Her red lips were fixed into a permanent grin and in her hands; she held a garland of roses and lilies.

As the sound of an oboe and violins began to play through the overhead speakers, Callie handed Cristina her bouquet and took up a microphone. The music stopped and was replaced with a different tune as Sofia and Zola proudly marched towards their mothers, tossing flowers onto the flooring.

Arizona commenced walking down the aisle on the arm of Daniel and the teardrops flowed from her eyes when she spotted Callie at the end. The woman she adored was simply stunning and the blonde's heart filled with love as Callie lifted the microphone to her mouth and serenaded her bride as she travelled the length of the walkway.

 _Just to look in your eyes again_

 _Just to lay in your arms_

 _Just to be the first one always there for you_

 _Just to live in your laughter_

 _Just to sing in your heart_

 _Just to be every one of your dreams come true_

 _Just to sit by your window_

 _Just to touch in the night_

 _Just to offer a prayer each day for you_

 _Just to long for your kisses_

 _Just to dream of your sighs_

 _Just to know that I'd give my life for you_

 _For you, for the rest of my life_

 _For you, all the best of my life_

 _For you alone, only for you_

 _Just to wake up each morning_

 _Just to you by my side_

 _Just to know that you're never really far away_

 _Just a reason for living_

 _Just to say I adore_

 _Just to know that you're here in my heart to stay_

 _For you, for the rest of my life_

 _For you, all the best of my life_

 _For you alone, only for you_

 _Just the words of a love song_

 _Just the beat of my heart_

 _Just the pledge of my life, my love for you_

As Arizona took the final step towards Callie, she was a blubbering mess and there wasn't a dry eye in the place. Handing her bouquet to Teddy, she held out her left hand to Callie. It was gratefully accepted once a crying Cristina took the microphone from the now bawling bride.

"I love you Calliope and that was so beautiful," wept Arizona while trying to gain control over her emotions.

Callie's eyes roamed over the figure hugging strapless gown and soft curls of blonde framing Arizona's face, "I think the words sum up how I feel about you and wow; you look amazing in that dress."

"You are super awesome in that outfit and I can't wait to take it off you."

Miranda cleared her throat then carefully wiped her tears away before beginning the official marriage ceremony.

-o-

Twenty minutes passed before a laughing duo of brides walked back down the aisle and headed for the ballroom holding the reception. They were met by the photographer and posed for thirty minutes before the guests began to arrive. Receiving congratulations, Callie and Arizona held hands and kissed each other until the last person took their seat.

Making their way to the bridal table, the newlyweds reached for a glass of iced water before sitting down.

Quenching her thirst, Callie placed the crystal on the table and took up a flute of champagne. Turning to Arizona, she made a toast, "Here's to the most beautiful bride ever and the breath that gives me life."

"Oh Calliope you are going to make me cry again," protested Arizona with a smidgen of laughter.

"Hey now, you made me sob with your vows, so it's only fair my love."

The banter between them continued until Richard stood and began the speeches. The first of the four courses was served and in between eating, the room was filled with applause and laughter.

Before long it was time to cut the cake and once it was distributed, Callie led Arizona back to their table for a well-earned drink and to enjoy the dessert that Callie had chosen months earlier.

"Oh my god," purred Arizona. "This is so freaking yummy. You did an awesome job with it Calliope."

A slow grin floated across Callie's face, "I did take into consideration your love of chocolate."

Leaning over her chair, Arizona seized her wife's lips in a hungry kiss of appreciation.

Breathless, Callie reclined and gawked at the blonde, "That was a nice reward for doing well."

Waving an index at Callie, Arizona teased, "I will save the best for when we are alone in that enormous suite of ours."

Taking another mouthful of cake, Callie waited until she swallowed to reply, "It's frigging huge. I thanked dad for over an hour last night. Speaking of which, I really did miss having you in bed with me."

"I missed you too until Sofia decided to sneak into our room and make herself comfortable in our bed."

Tittering, Callie reached for her bride's hand, "Her and Zola were so cute with the flowers."

Bringing Callie's fingers to her lips, Arizona slowly ran the tip of tongue along each lean digit. The brunette's eyes widened as she watched and her heartrate sped up.

"Did you hear me?" she eventually succeeded in asking.

"Yes, but I was distracted by your incredibly talented hand."

"Oh good god Ari, you are going to give me a stroke," complained Callie playfully.

"Save it for later honey. I think it's time for the wedding dance," returned Arizona while looking towards the DJ.

Jumping up, Callie hauled her wife towards the dance floor before Richard had time to make the announcement. "I am so eager to hear what song you picked," she said to Arizona while pulling her into her embrace.

The guests started to clap as _"Could I Have This Kiss Forever"_ by Enrique Iglesias started to play. Callie was surprised when Arizona took the lead and proceeded to dance the rumba.

"When did you learn to dance like this?" inquired a glowing Callie.

"Your dad has been teaching me the past two months. I wanted to do something special for you and celebrate your heritage."

"Oh, you have managed to do that babe."

The couple moved around the floor and when the song ended, Callie lowered her lips to Arizona's and conveyed all her emotions into that single, long kiss. It took Arizona's breath away and she was lightheaded by the time Carlos and Daniel stepped in to dance with their daughters.

-o-

A giggling Arizona whisked by Callie in the arms of Owen and the brunette turned to her dance partner, "I heard a rumour you proposed to Rachel."

Dan smiled and nodded, "I asked last night and she accepted."

"Congratulations and I do expect an invite."

"Don't worry; you and Arizona are already on the list. Rachel and your wife have become close since all that crap with Preston."

"I did notice and as Arizona always says, she is an awesome friend."

Dan laughed and was quickly replaced by Richard.

The older man apologised, "Sorry Officer Pruitt, but it's finally my turn to dance with the gorgeous bride."

"Not a problem Sir."

Callie amusingly quipped, "The gorgeous bride is on the other side of the room waltzing around with Owen."

"That is very diplomatic of you, but you are simply radiant."

"Thank you and you did an excellent job as Emcee."

"You are welcome and my wife is still laughing at the story of you ready to rumble with Izzie in the cafeteria during her Residency."

"That tale gets to my wife too and I'm glad Catherine has decided to lessen her workload to be home with you on a more regular basis."

"Needless to say, I'm thrilled about that too. Life is pretty good Torres and I am a happy man."

"I'm very pleased for you and crap, here comes Avery. That man has way too much energy."

"He is just excited for you and Robbins."

"Not as much as I am," Callie managed to get out before being twirled into Avery's arms.

-o-

At two in the morning, the last of the guests left the ballroom. It was no surprise for Callie and Arizona to bid goodnight to Meredith, Izzie, Cristina and Addison last. Somewhere around midnight a bottle of tequila made an appearance at the bar and the four friends began a trip down memory lane. Their table was filled with laughter until there was a decision to "dance it out" one more time before the DJ packed up his equipment.

The brides had joined them on the floor and the merriment continued. Once the music finished, Meredith suggested they take the party to a club. Arizona was willing, but swiftly changed her mind when Callie leaned into left ear and reminded her it was their wedding night.

Once Callie ushered a tipsy Arizona into the elevator, she asked, "Are you sulking?"

"Kind of, I really wanted to keep on dancing."

Pecking her wife along the jaw line, Callie reasoned, "You aren't too tired?"

"Hell no, I am so pumped and could go for hours."

Giggling, Callie wrapped her arms the blonde, "How about we change our clothes then meet the others at the club?"

Nuzzling into Callie's neck, Arizona grinned, "I love that idea and absolutely adore you."

"I'm hopelessly in love with you and only want to make you happy."

"I am nearly bursting with joy Calliope. Thank you for an awesome wedding."

The lift came to a halt and the doors slid back, "Back at you and just how cute was our daughter when dad danced with her on his feet?"

"She was so pretty and having such a good time," replied Arizona as Callie opened the door to their suite. "I'll text Meredith and let her know we are on the way."

"Okay, would you like a bottle of water?"

"Yes please," answered Arizona while hugging her from behind. "Calliope, I'll let Mer know we will be about an hour or so."

Turning around, Callie saw the dilated blue eyes and moaned, "I can go with that and it really would be a shame to waste taking off your wedding gown and not making love to you."

"Mmm, I have been imagining that all day."

"I love you Ari and be prepared for reality."

Giggling, Arizona crashed her lips to Callie's.

-o-

A/N: Only one or two chapters to go! Up next; honeymoon bliss and baby news.

* The song used during the wedding is John Denver's "For You". Made the Muse cry it did!


	26. Chapter 26

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour.

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 **Saturday 6th December**

A smiling, albeit panting bride was straddled across her wife's lap with her thighs firmly wrapped around the brunette's hips. "Oh my god, what an awesome day," she succeeded in saying while holding Callie's shoulders and locking onto shimmering pools of dark brown.

Giggling, the Ortho Surgeon raised herself, pressing into the blonde's saturated vulva, "I can't believe we managed to dance our assess off and drink all the champagne Meredith kept buying without collapsing when we got back here."

With a coy grin, Arizona pushed against Callie's flat abdomen, "It's been a while since you and I pulled an all-nighter."

Adjusting her position sideways a fraction; Callie groaned when Arizona's rigid clitoris brushed against hers, "Oh sweet Jesus, right there babe." Reaching up, she cupped her lover's bosom and tenderly caressed the swells.

Sucking on her bottom lip, Arizona threw back her head and whimpered, "Don't ever stop loving me Calliope."

Tears burnt the back of Callie's eyeballs, "I will love you for all time." Tweaking stiff nipples, she grinned when Arizona straightened up and gazed into her eyes. "You are my destiny."

"You are so freaking awesome honey. I love you so much and am just about to show you." With those words, Arizona beared down harder and her previously held back climax jolted through her frame.

Callie followed instantly and the laughing couple ended up tangled around each other's torso side by side on the mattress.

"You are freaking brilliant," declared Callie once the power of speech returned to her. Her statement was emphasised with a fist punch to the air, "I'm so happy Ari, thank you."

Suppressing her need to laugh at her wife's antics, Arizona keep a straight face, "I adore how our bodies fit together so well."

Placing a soft peck on Arizona's forehead, Callie replied, "I do too. Are you hungry or do you want to try to sleep?"

"I'm famished; you worked me hard and it is nine o'clock after all."

Smooching Arizona's temple again, Callie purred, "Our flight doesn't leave until two so breakfast sounds like a good plan. I'll order if you want to go run a bath?"

With a peal of laughter, Arizona scoffed, "That particular pastime is how we ended up like this two hours ago."

Matching her wife's chuckle, Callie smirked, "Well, you did get all handsy, remember?"

Blue orbs twinkled, "That's because you took my breath away with your sinful body on display and I was overcome with lust. I had to have you there and then."

The gentle kneading Callie was generating along Arizona's spine deepened, as did her voice, "I think breakfast will have to wait, because I can't."

"I'm all for that Calliope," assented Arizona prior to her lips meeting Callie's.

-o-

The sated newlyweds barely made it to the private plane hangar on time to board Carlos' G-6. Having been kept in the dark as to their destination, Arizona excitedly held onto Callie's hand as they sat beside each other and enthusiastically accepted the chilled flute of champagne as it was handed to her by the steward. The curiosity was making her giddier than a schoolgirl on a first date, but she refused to nag her partner for clues.

Taking a sip, she rested her head on Callie's shoulder, "This is magical, thank you honey."

"You are welcome and we are flying to Hawaii. We are booked into the Mauna Lani Bay Resort on Kona. I made the reservation for a week then we are off to the Viceroy at Santa Monica."

Lifting her head, Arizona stared into Callie's luscious brown eyes, "Hang on, we are going to LA?"

"Yes we are babe," answered Callie with a magnetic grin.

The shoe dropped and tears filled the blonde's eyes, "Oh my god, we aren't dropping into the Seaside Health and Wellness Clinic by any chance?"

Leaning in, Callie wiped the tumbling teardrops away with the pad of her left thumb, "We may be staying only a twelve minute walk away from Addison's office and just happen to drop in to visit."

"Calliope, just when I feel I can't possibly love you more than I already do, bam, you organise an awesome honeymoon that involves us trying for another baby earlier than planned."

"I figured we have lost too much time together already and we aren't getting any younger, so maybe Addison will give us good news on the fertilisation of your eggs and unknown donor number one hundred and ten."

Giving her wife her best sensual look accompanied with deepening dimples, Arizona unbuckled her seatbelt and eased onto Callie's lap. Draping both arms around her neck, the blonde captured smiling lips and gave the kiss everything she could muster.

Moaning as mouths opened to receive tongues, Callie felt the flood of arousal soak into her lace underpants. Gathering Arizona in her arms, she lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom situated in the stern of the plane.

-o-

The subsequent seven days were spent on the beach enjoying the golden rays of the sun while sipping chilled cocktails. As promised, Callie wore an orange bikini while Arizona opted for a red one; neither concerned with displaying fresh scars. Both women were relaxed and it was evident during their night time lovemaking. Communication between the twosome continued to be the top priority and Callie was mesmerised by the constant evenness of her wife's emotions. There were no self-doubts or hesitation from her and Callie relished every moment. The past trauma they had endured as a couple and when they were apart, had been compartmentalised and placed where it belonged.

There was a new freedom and ease to their relationship and that filled Callie with hope for their future. Since remarrying, she had remained confident and conscious of her own worth; something that was missing the first time around. There were no silly arguments over trivial matters, instead they had an adult discussion and if warranted, they simply agreed to disagree without the presence of tension, hurt or confusion. In essence, the Doctors were more open with one another and Callie couldn't be happier if she tried.

Arizona's perkiness was noticeable each morning and Callie even forgave her for wanting to take a walk along the beach at some ridiculous hour before the sun was even up. She made allowances for the requests and was handsomely rewarded with incredible sex before the pair attended the restaurant for the first meal of the day.

Callie was surprised with Arizona's spontaneity, but thoroughly enjoyed it. It felt good to be so in love with the woman she considered her _"one"_ and that emotion grew when the duo arrived in Santa Monica on the thirteenth of December.

After settling into their hotel suite, Arizona dragged Callie into the spa bath (there wasn't too much of a protest from the Latina) and week two of their honeymoon began in earnest.

-o-

Having utilised the day with sightseeing and souvenir purchases, Callie and Arizona indulged in a four course dinner at one of the hotel's restaurants. The pair laughed and just like old days, finished each other's sentences. The habit bought a tear to Callie's eyes and Arizona lovingly leaned across the table and swiped them away with her serviette.

"I am so in love with you," she declared with her signature dimply grin.

Nodding, Callie collected herself before replying, "I love you so much and it makes my heart sing. I love that we are so close again and nothing seems forced or a struggle."

"That's because we are free Calliope. The chains of uncertainty and expectations have been lifted from both our shoulders and we can relax and love one another for who we really are."

Black eyebrows rose, "Wow, you really do listen to your shrink."

Tittering, Arizona's blue orbs shone, "Considering the amount of time I have spent with Elizabeth, I was bound to retain some of her wisdom now and then."

With her head lolling backwards slightly, Callie roared with laughter, "You always were a good listener when it didn't pertain to you, so well done."

"I know right, such an awesome person to give advice and too stubborn to see I needed to let all my inner feelings out."

"Well, you have me to talk to now and I'm so glad neither of us run away to avoid confrontation."

Raising her glass of red wine, Arizona's cupped her free hand under Callie's chin, "It's super awesome and I'm over the moon to have my anchor back. You ground me Calliope and I am so looking forward to the next part of our journey together."

Scanning the room, Callie waved to their server, "Check please." Taking her wife's hand in hers, she kissed the underside and added, "Our next trip is straight to our suite so I can wrap myself around you."

With those words, Arizona finished the last of her drink and withdrew her credit card from her clutch bag, "I'm all for that and you are the best dessert I have ever tasted. I may have to have several helpings."

"Who could argue with that?" quipped Callie while getting to her feet. Leaning over, she kissed Arizona tenderly before the waiter arrived. "Thank you for dinner babe."

"You are welcome honey," returned Arizona as she handed over her card. "You will need the energy for what I have planned."

Trying not to grab her wife by the hand and drag her out of the place, Callie calmly waited for the bill to be paid and for them to make their way upstairs. She didn't however; keep the grin off her face or her hands to herself during the short ride in the elevator.

-o-

 **Monday 14th December**

Hand in hand, Callie and Arizona walked into Addison's office on the fifth floor of the 4000 Ocean Park building and were immediately greeted with a hug from their friend, "Hello you two. How is the honeymoon going?"

The blonde answered while planting a kiss on Addison's left cheek, "We are having an awesome time and thanks for bringing this appointment forward."

Stepping out of the clinch, the redhead beamed, "I was more than happy to make a few alterations to my schedule when your gorgeous wife called me."

Turning to Callie, Arizona pecked on her on the lips, "Love you."

"Love you too. So Addie, do you have news for us?"

"Take a seat and let's get down to business," suggested the Attending Obstetrician and Gynaecologist. She picked a folder up off her desk and took the seat behind her desk as her two friends took their place in the armchairs provided.

Callie reached for Arizona's left hand and gripped firmly, "You are killing us here Addie, spit it out. Did the eggs take?"

Addison was about to reply when Callie's phone rang. "You need to answer that call, it's from your lawyer," she commented instead.

"What?" questioned Arizona as Callie retrieved her phone from her shoulder bag and looked at the caller ID.

"Be patient," urged a grinning Addison.

Placing the phone to her right ear, Callie answered, "Hello Robert."

 _"Good morning Doctor Torres,"_ replied the male voice on the other end.

"Is there a problem?"

 _"I don't believe so. Are you in Doctor Montgomery's office?"_

"Yes and so is Arizona. What's going on Robert, you are beginning to worry me?"

 _"I received notification via mail of a situation concerning Doctor Sloan's estate."_

"What the hell!" exclaimed Callie, squeezing Arizona's hand and seeking comfort. She had not expected to her the name of her deceased best friend. "Everything was dealt with through his lawyers years ago."

 _"That is correct, but three days ago correspondence from the firm indicated there was an outstanding matter. I assume a similar letter has been forwarded to your home address."_

"So what is it?" prompted Callie, holding back tears.

"Doctor Sloan had a sample of his sperm frozen five years ago and the clinic holding it wanted advice on what to do with it."

"Crap," murmured a stunned Callie.

"The original term of the contract was for the period of five years and that date expires next week. As sole executor of Doctor Sloan's will, the decision is legally yours. I know you are currently on your honeymoon, but if you text me the address of the hotel where you are staying, I can fax over a copy of the contract for your consideration."

Shocked by the news, Callie took a moment to look to Arizona before answering, "We are at the Viceroy in Santa Monica and I will get back to you." Ending the call, she turned to Addison, "How did my lawyer know I was in your office?"

"Simple really; I had a conversation with him Friday. Our friend Mark left the deposit during a visit here while dealing with a breakup with Lexie. He was convinced he would never have his own children before finding someone to share the experience with. Of course, not long afterwards, you and he did the do and poof, along came Sofia. Mark never mentioned the matter again and I forgot all about it until I was informed from our Sperm Bank that the agreement was about to finish."

Arizona glared at Callie with eyes wide open, "What is she talking about?"

Callie went over the phone call with her lawyer and observed her wife go through a gamut of emotions.

The blonde shook her head then grinned, "Maybe this is a good thing honey. If you decide to use the sperm, our future children could be blood related to Sofia. I mean we continue with our plans now then the next baby could have Mark as the father."

The words were delivered rapidly and Callie's brain went into overload. Getting to her feet she stared at Addison and inquired again, "Did Arizona's eggs take?"

A huge grin formed on the redhead's lips, "I am happy to announce they did."

Joy washed over Callie and she dropped to her knees in front of Arizona in a flood of tears, "Babe, I love you."

"I love you too Calliope," returned Arizona while wrapping her arms around her wife.

Addison cleared her throat, "I hate to interrupt ladies, but you have a couple of decisions to make. Do you want to go ahead with impregnation today and what do you want to do in regards to Mark's donation?"

Placing a gentle kiss onto Callie's head, Arizona replied, "I want to continue and the other matter is entirely up to my wife."

Raising her head, Callie locked onto sparking pools of blue, "I agree with Ari. We go ahead as planned and I would like to organise to have a new contract drawn up for Mark's sample then discuss the matter with my wonderfully amazing spouse."

"Sounds like an excellent plan to me. Let's get started shall we?" remarked Addison while getting to her feet.

-o-

A/N 2: Bet you didn't see that blast from the past happening!

Up next: Last chapter.


	27. Chapter 27 & Epilogue

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "You're My One"

SUMMARY: Having endured drama and heartache over the course of the past two years, Doctor Callie Torres finds herself lost and with no direction. Her only comfort is her three year old daughter and her work as a world renowned Orthopaedic Surgeon. Can she find the one element missing from her life, or is she destined to make the same mistake over and over while ignoring her heart's true desire?

PAIRINGS: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins; Alex Karev & Jo Wilson; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Here it is, the last and longest chapter, enjoy! Gratitude to those who reviewed, followed or favoured. it is the fuel that lights the fire.

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

Arizona was resting on top of the king size bed with her right hand covering her wife's right. Callie was by her side and slowly caressing her stomach. Two hours prior, her fertilised egg had been inserted into her uterus by Addison and sixty minutes later, the jubilant couple had left the office.

"How do you feel?" asked the brunette in a subdued tone.

"Like I have our baby attaching itself to the walls of my womb," jested Arizona with a chuckle and radiant smile.

Joining the laughter, Callie snuggled in closer under Arizona's chin, "You goof. I was talking about your emotions."

"I'm extremely excited and if you are actually referring to Mark's little surprise, I am all for using it the next time round."

"Are you certain?"

"Honey, I have already told you I plan of having a couple more children with you, so yes. I think we have been blessed to be given the opportunity to have Mark a part of their lives, although only in a biological sense. I was thinking we could harvest some of your eggs next time so the baby would be a full sibling to our Little Miss. What do you think?"

"I think you are the best wife anyone could ever hope for and my love for you is endless."

"Oh, I like the sound of that and needless to say; I feel the same about you."

"I'll phone Addie later and tell her our news."

"All right and when everything falls into place and our little acorn is thriving, I'd like to wait until the six week mark before telling anyone. I have a good feeling about this Calliope, but I want to be selfish and let us experience the early stages on our own. Our mothers are going to smother us with offers of assistance and advice, so I would like to have some calm and control before our lives are interrupted."

Chuckling softly into the curls of Arizona's hair, Callie agreed, "I'm all for that idea and when the time comes, we tell the Board together."

"That is a wonderful plan and I love hearing you being so positive."

"Like you, I have a good feeling this time around and I'm really trying to stop myself from jumping up and down."

"I appreciate that because I want to do a happy twirl and dance my ass off."

Laughing richly, Callie gave her wife a squeeze then lovingly pecked the top of her head, "I love you."

"I love you too and what do we have planned for the rest of day?"

"Considering you have to remain relatively still for a little while longer, I thought we could order a movie or two and laze on that enormous couch outside and cuddle."

"I like the sound of that. Honey, how do you think Sofia will react?"

"I think she will be excited like her parents. I mean really, have you seen the way she mothers little Ellis?"

"She is pretty darn cute and I don't think we will have to worry about any sibling resentment."

"Sofia is too laidback for that, although that may change as she gets older and pulls out the rivalry card."

"True and are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"As long as they are healthy and look like you I don't have a preference."

"You are so sweet and I feel the same way. Oh Calliope I'm so happy with our family."

"I am too. Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, but don't know what I want."

"I'll go grab the menu."

"Okay and while you are up, can you please get me a glass of iced water?"

"I can do that for my gorgeous bride."

Blue eyes locked onto brown as Callie rose from the bed and Arizona asked "Will I like being pregnant?"

"You will love have a tiny human growing inside you, but you will hate the morning sickness, the constant urination and lack of sleep caused by constant kicking."

Frowning, Arizona probed, "Is there more to like? There were more negatives than positive in that answer."

"Babe, you won't even notice the bad because you will be too busy experiencing the overwhelming contentment of bringing a life into the world. You and the baby will bond before birth and you will be in wonder. Even though I bitched about being tired and having to pee every six minutes, I thoroughly enjoyed carrying Sofia."

"Thank you for being so honest, now hurry up with my drink."

"Wow, look at you bossy boots."

A cheeky grin formed on Arizona's lips, "I'm going to have fun having you race around after me."

"And I'm going to love looking after you and our baby."

-o-

The honeymooners spent the rest of their time lounging on the beach, going to places of interest and retiring to their bed to make love every night. There were many discussions around the baby and not once, was there a negative word spoken. Arizona's previous miscarriage was left in the past and the couple returned to work on Monday the twenty first of December with gifts for friends along with a surfeit of photographs to share.

With Arizona on-call over the Christmas holidays Callie suggested the festive season be celebrated at their house. Her wife was all for it and the Robbins and Torres families spend seven wonderful days together with Arizona only having to deal with six emergencies. Sofia was elated when her parents added Meredith and her kids to the mix along with Alex and Jo.

Addison visited the second week of January and personally performed the blood test on Arizona. Arizona and Callie were both nervous while waiting for the results, and the fact the blonde had not menstruated the previous week, had them convinced the rabbit had died.

Arizona was checking the progress of a premature baby in the PICU when she received a page informing her Addison would meet her in her office. Trying not to overthink it, the Ped's Head casually turned to Alex and told him the tiny human was doing extremely well under his care and she was going for coffee.

Naturally, Karev asked her to bring him back one and she nodded before scooting out of the ward. Once she was out of sight, Arizona took off in a jog and has practically skipping when she entered her office.

Addison was sitting on the couch holding a sheet of paper and she was emotionless, "I paged Callie and she is on the way. I thought it best if the two of you were together."

A lump formed in Arizona's throat and she slumped down beside her friend, "That comment has not filled me with cheer."

Reaching out, Addison patted her on the leg, "Sorry." That was all she said as Callie came running into the room.

Arizona stretched out her left hand, "Come sit down and remember, if luck is not on our side today, we try again."

With the corners of her top lip turning downwards, Callie held her wife's hand and sat down, "Okay I'm ready and we handle it together Ari."

A brilliant grin appeared on Addison's face, "You are expecting a baby around the twenty ninth of September. Congratulations."

There was deathly quiet as a grinning Callie looked at Arizona. Her wife was in shock and suddenly burst into tears.

Callie followed as did a firm embrace. Addison slipped out of the office as Arizona regained some semblance of self-control and leaned back.

Focusing of tear filled orbs of brown, she blubbered, "I love you."

"I love you more and good god, we are pregnant. I'm so happy, maybe even a little delirious."

Giggling, Arizona nodded, "Me too and I want to run up to the rooftop and yell it out."

"We can set a date for that in two weeks' time babe."

Unwrapping herself from her wife's arms, Arizona walked over to the door and locked it, "I think we should mark the occasion with a little sexy time."

Gulping at the predatory gleam on the blonde's face, Callie got up and took off her lab coat, "I love the way you think."

"Thank you and hurry up; I'm due in theatre in an hour."

Recognising the insinuation she go slow, Callie's own libido kicked up a couple of notches, "Barely enough time Ari and you have way too many clothes on for what I have planned."

-o-

Addison was joined by her family the following day and the Robbins/Torres household was filled with laughter, children and two loving couples. That afternoon Callie went shopping and returned with supplies to construct a chicken coop in the backyard with Jake's help.

When Arizona ambled towards the building site, she asked Sofia, "What's mommy and Uncle Jake up to?"

"Gonna have chickens mama. Fresh eggs too."

Arizona's heart melted, "Your mommy is the best."

"Yep, you too mama; I look after them."

"Good girl and we can add it to your chore list."

Callie looked away from nailing a plank of wood onto the frame and smiled, "Hey babe, surprise."

"I certainly am that and this is awesome."

"I thought it was time to organise it," added Callie prior to winking. "You know, to go with the other part of that dream of yours."

Arizona sidled up to her wife and kissed her lips, "Thank you and just for all your hard work, I will fetch you and Jake a beer."

"Thanks and I thought I'll do barbeque for dinner tonight."

"I like the sounds of that and seriously, you have blown me away."

"That was the plan and I want you and me to have it all," commented Callie before kissing her wife's smiling lips.

Arizona lost herself in the contact and moaned softly as tongues collided. Once Callie pulled out of the clinch, the blonde chuckled, "I think I need a hand in fetching those beers. Care to help?"

"Definitely babe," replied Callie while putting down her hammer. "Excuse me for a minute Jake, my wife needs my assistance."

The devilishly handsome Doctor winked, "No problem."

The couple raced into the house and were naked by the time they reached their bed.

-o-

 **Friday 11th March**

Arizona stared at the ultrasound monitor and listened as Addison passed the Doppler transducer over her slightly rounded stomach, "Oh my god there's his heartbeat." Looking to her wife, she grinned as tears of joy spilled from brown pools of love, "Honey, that's the sound of our baby."

Nodding, because she was just too choked up to speak, Callie leaned over and pressed her lips to Arizona's. The kiss was chaste, but full of the emotion simmering within.

Addison barely contained her own excitement, "I should be able to detect gender on the next scan and he or she has a really strong beat. Everything is within normal growth rate and kidney function is present."

Callie focused on the image, "Oh my god, they are sucking their thumb."

Arizona squeezed her hand, "Just like Sofia used to do."

"Your little acorn is thriving ladies and I think it is time you shared your news."

Callie kissed Arizona on the temple, "We are having a get together on Saturday and both our parents will be here. Arizona and I thought it best to tell everyone all at once. We will be telling Sofia tonight."

"Excellent and I'm sorry I can't stay and experience the joy with you guys."

"We know," began Arizona. "We are so grateful for you making the time to fly out here today."

"Don't sweat it ladies. I had a few follow ups anyway, so it's been my pleasure. Have you thought of any names yet?"

"No, not yet," answered Callie as Addison wiped gel from Arizona's belly. "But we would be honoured if you and Jake agreed to be our acorn's god-parents."

Standing, Addison moved to Callie and embraced her, "We would be thrilled." She bent over and hugged the crap out of Arizona, "You two are awesome."

"Yeah we are," agreed Arizona tearfully. "And we have amazing friends and family."

Straightening up, Addison quipped, "Unlike my family who suck big time."

"Ouch, your mother still hasn't been in contact?" inquired Callie.

"No and I am over it. Anyhoo, let's not bring this happy occasion down. I have to leave you, but will be back in a month to check on you and the acorn."

Arizona sat up and reached for her friend's hand, "Thank you for making this an anxious free time."

"You are welcome."

-o-

Sofia bounced onto the couch and straight into her mother's arms, "Love you mommy."

"I love you too and mama and I have to have a serious talk with you."

Nodding, Sofia pursed her lips, "Okay."

Arizona walked into the living room and sat beside her wife, "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Love you mama," voiced Sofia with her arms stretched out.

Pulling her into her lap Arizona began, "Baby girl, you know how you came out of your mommy's stomach?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have a baby growing in my tummy."

Brown eyeballs practically popped right out of their sockets, "Yay for me! So happy mama and mommy. They help me with the chickens."

Callie leaned over and placed a kiss on her daughter's crown, "Yes they can, but not for a little while. They will be too small."

"Me a big girl now mommy. I show them how."

"You are going to be an awesome big sister," declared Arizona with a quiver or two in her tone.

"Gonna be a rock star," sang Sofia in an off key voice.

Callie laughed and reached for Arizona's left hand "She inherited her tone deafness from her father."

"She certainly did because her mommy has a beautiful voice."

"Mommy sing for me?" asked their child with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll sing you to sleep later, but only if mama does too."

"Yay!" cheered Sofia. "Is dinner soon, I'm hungry?"

"Another ten minutes," replied Arizona. "So go wash your hands and help me set the table."

"Okay mama." Jumping off the couch, Sofia took off for the downstairs bathroom.

Callie tugged at Arizona's hand and the blonde moved against her chest, "I don't think our daughter is going to be a problem at all."

"I agree and she is going to be a great sister."

"Yes and I better go supervise her before she floods the floor again."

"Honey, I think she learnt her lesson about asking for help the last time."

Right on cue, Sofia called out from the bathroom, "Mommy, need you."

Planting a quick kiss on her wife's mouth, Callie got up, "Did I tell you how much I love you today?"

"Oh only about twenty times, but hey, I never tire from hearing it."

"I love you and I have a surprise for you when we go to bed."

Blue eyes sparkled, "Oh my god, please tell me you bought another sexy negligee."

Smirking, Callie lowered her timbre, "Maybe and maybe it's totally see through."

Arizona feigned a fainting spell and fell sideways onto the couch, "I love you and can't wait."

Chuckling, Callie departed for the bathroom with more than a sway to her hips.

"You are killing me," mumbled Arizona.

-o-

 ** _Saturday 12_ _th_ _March_**

Callie looked around the outdoor table and smiled to friends and family before getting up and addressing them, "Okay this is the part of evening were I get to make a toast. As you know, my amazing wife and I have had our fair share of crap tossed our way, but because of our love, we have found our way back to each other. We have been supported by you all at one stage or another, and Arizona and I are so grateful. I have never been one for public speaking, but have improved over the years and before I start to do my pee dance, my darling wife is expecting our second child."

The rear deck exploded into cheers and clapping and hugs soon followed. The happy couple was congratulated before Arizona slipped inside to retrieve several bottles of champagne from the refrigerator. In the meantime, Callie passed around scans of their baby.

Cristina joined Arizona in the kitchen and cried, "I am so happy for you and Callie."

"Why are you crying?"

"We can be belly buddies," she sobbed. "I'm into my sixth week and Owen and I got married at the Registry Office when I was here last time."

"Holy crap, that's super super awesome Cristina," praised Arizona. "I'm over the moon for you and Owen. No wonder the man has been so cheerful and singing in the ER. Apparently he and Callie have been during duets in the OR and entertaining everyone."

Cristina dried her eyes, "Who would have thunk that the two of us would be having babies? The pair of us never wanted children and here we are with buns in the oven."

Roaring with laughter, Arizona hugged her friend, "Not me that's for sure, but I couldn't be happier."

"Me either and I'll be back full time in June. I decided I want to be with my husband all the time and not just every three months."

"What about your work?"

"Oh I'll continue my research in the fabulous wing being built just for me and still kick ass."

"Of that I have no doubt."

"Come on, we better get back outside before our spouses come looking for us. By the way, Owen plans on making the announcement next week."

"I'll try to look surprised."

"You better or I will curse you."

Chortling, Arizona picked up the bottles of bubby and returned outside.

-o-

Breakfast the following morning started off as a nightmare. Carlos and Lucia had a myriad of suggestions as did Barbara and Daniel. Callie and Arizona had never seen their parents so animated before and nearly fell off their chairs when Sofia jumped up out of hers and put her hands up in the air.

"Stop, too loud for the baby. He is sleeping in mama's tummy and everyone is talking too much."

Callie turned to her stunned father and mother, "She gets that from me."

All the adults laughed and Sofia ran over to Arizona and rubbed her stomach, "Sorry, they no listen to me baby."

With tears brimming her eyes, Arizona ran her fingers through curls of raven locks, 'You are a very good girl."

"I love the baby mama."

"And they love you Little Miss. How about we go outside and play?"

"Okay mama," agreed Sofia as Arizona got up and reached for her hand.

Callie looked on as the turmoil died down then Aria noted, "You and Arizona have done such wonders in raising Sofia."

"Thanks and she never ceases to amaze us."

"And so it should be," pointed out Lucia proudly. "My two girls have beautiful children and have made your father and me so happy."

Taken aback by the comment, Callie felt the tears begin to flow, "Mama, thank you."

Barbara nudged her husband and he cleared his throat, "I guess now is as good a time as any to share our news. We have sold our house and bought a property four blocks away. Barb and I want to offer as much support as we can Callie and it's hard to do that while two and half hours away by plane."

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I know Arizona will be elated with the news, she misses you both."

Daniel got up and started clearing away dishes, "There is really no reason for us to stay in San Diego anymore and we'd like to take some of the babysitting pressure off of you and Arizona. You two have busy careers and the last thing you need to worry about it who is minding your children."

"That is a very kind offer Colonel, thank you."

"Besides, it will prove cheaper than flying over here every second day," contributed Barbara with a giggle.

The others joined in her laughter and Lucia asked, "When are you due back at the hospital Callie?"

"Arizona is back tomorrow, but I have the day off. I will be able to take you all to the airport."

"Good," remarked Carlos while getting to his feet. "It will give us a chance to discuss setting up a trust fund for the newest family member."

"Dad, that is not necessary," objected Callie.

"Of course it is. Sofia has one and so should her brother or sister."

"You do realise Arizona and I have healthy bank accounts, don't you?"

"I do and what is wrong in insuring all our family is well provided for?"

"There is nothing wrong with that dad, and I won't win this argument, so thank you very much for you kindness."

"Mija, you are a wise woman," joked Carlos with a satisfied grin.

"Okay, I need to start moving before I start crying," commented Callie. "The chickens need feeding."

Aria bounced her son on her left knee, "Hold up, Benjamin would love to help out."

"He's seven months old Aria, how much help can he be?" teased Callie with a wide smile.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Benjamin would love to get in the way."

"More like it," retorted Callie.

-o-

 **Friday 6th April**

"A boy," squealed Callie while hugging her wife. "We are having a boy."

Arizona cried into the brunette's shoulder and closed the front door of the house, "Why yes we are and more importantly, he is healthy and right on target development wise."

Leaning back, Callie gazed into tear filled eyes, "I love you so much."

"I love you more than I can say and we really do need to get to our bedroom so I can rip off all your clothes."

"Oh my god, you are on fire babe and I am in no way complaining."

"Smart move Doctor Torres, now move it before mom and dad get home with Sofia. I am totally ready for you and don't want to be interrupted."

Grabbing Arizona's hand, Callie rushed her down the hallway, "I'm really liking this hormone fuelled sex drive of yours babe."

"I am too and good god, you are so freaking hot," blurted out Arizona before locking the door and pushing her wife towards the bed.

"Not as hot as you my darling, beautiful woman."

"Too much talk, not enough stripping," demanded Arizona while pulling Callie's shirt off.

"Yes ma'am." Callie was enthralled by Arizona's hyped up and somewhat constant arousal and groaned as urgent lips crashed into hers.

The past four weeks had seen the couple making love during all hours of the day throughout the house and every available on-call room in the hospital. To date they had not been caught out and Callie was far from voicing any form of protest. Arizona was insatiable and Callie was glad to enjoy the ride, knowing it could all come to a screeching halt anytime soon. She was extremely grateful to her in-laws for spending time with Sofia and took full advantage of the opportunities to be alone with Arizona.

-o-

 **Monday 26th September**

Callie was about to close the surgical incision on her knee replacement patient when Alex came running into the operating theatre with a face mask on. "Can I help you Karev?" she asked.

"No, but I can help you."

"Say what?"

"Your wife's water broke an hour ago and she is in birthing room three waiting for you. Your little acorn is about to make an appearance."

"Oh crap, how dilated is she?'

"She's at nine centimetres, so you better hurry."

Turning to her fifth year Resident, Callie ordered, "Close up for me Wilson and excellent assist."

"Thank you Doctor Torres and good luck with everything."

"Thanks," Callie managed to say before rushing to the scrub room and scrubbing out as quickly as she could.

"How is she doing Alex?" she inquired while drying off her hands and exiting.

"She is doing great and breathing through the pain. Actually, I can't believe how calm she is."

"I really do appreciate you being with her and being on standby this past week."

"It's been my pleasure," he replied while holding the elevator door open.

Pushing the appropriate floor button, Callie started to jump from one foot to the other, "Crap, I'm so freaking nervous. Did Arizona call you from home?"

"No, she had her parents drop her off and I met them at reception. They are in the waiting room and told me to tell you they will pick up Sofia."

"Great, the two of them have been terrific and this freaking lift is so slow."

"Maybe the Board should look at upgrading it?" suggested Alex with a chuckle.

"No way, it's good for spontaneously kissing your wife. You should know that now that you and Jo finally tied the knot."

"Oh indeed I do and what's with the freaking Interns using up the on-calls rooms."

"Don't worry about that. Owen talked Bailey into banning them from using them and it goes into effect next Monday. From now on they have a designated area down by the morgue."

"About time," cheered Karev as the lift doors slid open. "It was being to frustrate the shit out of me, especially during all-nighters."

"I know what you mean."

Both Doctors took off at full pace and entered room three shortly afterwards.

Addison was perched on a stool in between Arizona's thighs, so Callie neared and took her wife's left hand, "Hey babe, how you doing?"

Looking up, Arizona smiled, "I'm fantastic honey and so relieved to have you here. Alex did an excellent job in getting you."

"Yes he did and I'm really pleased you are having a short labour."

"I am too and sorry to interrupt your procedure."

"I was about to close and the talented Missus Karev took over for me."

"Okay," replied Arizona before taking deep breath and grimacing.

"You are fully dilated Arizona, so not long to go now," announced Addison. "Glad to see you could make it mommy Torres."

"That makes two of us," replied Callie as she picked up the nearby sponge submerged in cold water and loving mopped Arizona's forehead. "You are doing such a good job babe. I'm so proud of you."

"Mmm, love you."

"I love you so much and thank you for this gift."

"You are welcome and you know how much I love presents."

"I want you to push now Arizona," instructed Addison. "He is crowning."

Tears unashamedly fell from Callie's eyes, "Soon sweetheart, our boy is nearly here."

Bearing down, Arizona barely made a sound as Addison proclaimed, "His shoulders are through."

Amazed at her wife's pain threshold, Callie kissed her temple, "You are amazing."

Arizona's reply was muffled by the sound of a lusty baby's cry, "Love you honey."

Addison swaddled the newborn in a warm blanket and handed him to Alex, "Congratulations ladies, well done Arizona."

Karev cleaned out the baby's nostril and mouth then preformed an assessment before saying, "Good breath sounds, weight eight pounds ten ounces and twenty point four inches in length. He has your lungs Torres and has all his extremities. Congratulations Arizona and Callie, he's perfect." Alex wiped away tears with the shoulder of his scrub shirt.

Rewrapping the newborn, Alex carried him over to his two anxious mothers and placed him onto Arizona's chest, "He is all yours mom."

Callie was beside herself with joy and bawled louder as Arizona kissed their son's fine blond haired head, "Welcome to the world Timothy Carlos Robbins/Torres."

Settling down, Timothy yawned and waved his fists in the air.

Leaning over, Callie kissed her baby for the first time, "He is gorgeous Ari, just like his mama."

"He's wonderful and can you hold him while Addie and I take care of the placenta that is trying to make a break for it."

Callie, Alex, Addison and the Nurse laughed while Arizona passed Timothy over.

"Hey there Mister Handsome," cooed Callie through her tears. "You have grandparents waiting to meet you outside and a sister who you will get to meet a little later. Your other grandparents are on their way to see you and they will probably give you a teddy bear stuffed with a million dollars."

"Good job Arizona," praised Addison tearfully while helping Arizona lift her leg and shortened thigh out of the stirrups.

"Thanks for all your help Addie and I don't think I will be holding my son again for a while. My wife seems to be mesmerised by him."

"Well, my godson is pretty darn cute."

"He certainly is," agreed Callie before placing him back into Arizona's arms.

"Wow, I just gave birth to a baby!" exclaimed Arizona. "Was they much damage done Addie?"

"Two sutures were all you needed. They are already in."

"I didn't feel a thing."

"That's because you are full of adrenaline babe," reasoned Callie while tenderly stroking Timothy's head.

"Of course I am Calliope; I just had a blonde moment. Can you please bring in mom and dad?"

"I sure can and expect them to cry when they find out our son's name."

It was no surprise when Barbara and Daniel both wept when introduced to their second grandchild.

Carlos and Lucia were no better when they arrived later that day and it was a no brainer when Sofia wanted to hold her brother. Once she was sitting beside her mama on the bed, Callie gently placed the baby into her arms. She pecked his temple several times before speaking.

"I love you little brother and we are gonna be best friends. When you bigger I teach you how to read and play and feed the chickens. You gonna love the chickens and we have the best mommies in the world. Zola says hers is the best, but ours are."

Her grandparents watched on in awe as her proud parents cried. The room was full of love and promises of a remarkable future. Callie squeezed the hand of the woman who was her everything and Arizona felt a serenity wash over her. Having finally forgiven herself for her past mistakes, she had returned to her one and only and was content to be able to share incredible moments like the one unfolding in front of her.

Callie pressed her lips to Arizona's left ear and whispered, "I love you and our family."

Turing her head slightly, Arizona smiled with full dimples on display, "You are the love of my life and thank you for allowing me back into your life."

"There is nowhere else I would rather you be and you are an awesome mother."

"You are super awesome and so are our children."

"We rock stars," pointed out Sofia prior to kissing her brother again.

-o-

 **EPILOGUE:**

 **Saturday 9th June, 2018.**

Arizona was sitting on the love swing situated on the rear deck watching her wife work alongside Alex, Jake, Adam, Carlos, Daniel and Richard. They were making additions to the children's play gym and expanding the sanded area.

She took a sip from her glass of iced water and turned to Teddy, "I can't believe you are due to deliver your first child in three weeks' time." Her eyes roamed over her friend's extended stomach and she smiled.

"You better believe it or I really do need a good burp."

"More like a fart," chimed in Cristina from her position on a recliner. "Speaking of which, I can't believe I have done nothing but expel gas for the entire duration of my second pregnancy and don't let me get started on the god awful heartburn. I had none of these side effects carrying offspring number one."

Meredith slapped her best friend on the arm, "Her name is Bryony Meredith and I still can't believe you named her after me."

"There may have been a shot or two of tequila involved in the process prior to her name choice, so blame Don Julio for my husband's decision while celebrating her birth."

Arizona giggled briefly before catching her wife's eye and waving, "I can't believe how hot my Calliope is."

"Hey now," protested Yang. "That's a no brainer and doesn't count."

Addison raised her hand, "I can't believe I delivered Cristina Yang's first baby and will be doing it all over again in two months' time." She received a fist bump from Meredith for that one and a round of laughter from the others.

Arizona spoke next, "I can't believe my mother and mother in-law agreed to take all our kids to the zoo so we could laze out here and drool over our spouses."

"Oh that is an excellent one Robbins," declared Cristina approvingly. "I have another one. I can't believe Preston Burke donated five million dollars to my research wing."

"I know," gushed Meredith. "I did not see that coming."

April finally joined in on the game, "I can't believe Jackson wants another baby. I mean seriously, isn't three enough?"

Cristina nodded at her, "You know, you may have been the oldest virgin I have ever known, but girl, you are rocking this motherhood caper."

Kepner laughed raucously, "I'm just catching up to you guys."

"Fair enough April, fair enough," conceded Yang.

Miranda put down her flute of wine, "I can't believe my husband and Owen were the only ones not able to get time off work."

"At least they will be here for dinner Mandy," pointed out Meredith. "And I can't believe I am pregnant with my fourth child."

Cristina raised her glass of apple cider, "Sister, I can't believe you married an Army Doctor. Although Major Will Thorpe has got it going on with the hair and square jaw look, not to mention the whole uniform thing."

"I can't believe you are not drinking with all the shit that is spewing out of your mouth," quipped Meredith.

"Oh Mer, you slay me sometimes and good one."

"I have my moments and I can't believe Zola is freaking eight going on thirty. That child is driving me nuts with her thirst for knowledge."

"She gets that from me," Cristina proudly acknowledged. "And will be a very successful cardiothoracic surgeon when she comes to train under me."

Arizona rubbed a hand over her midriff, "I can't believe I'm pregnant with triplets."

April reached over and patted her friend's forearm, "I can't believe you allowed McSteamy's potent swimmers near your wife's eggs."

"Seriously, look at how gorgeous our daughter is?" questioned Arizona with a titter.

"True and Timmy is so going to be a heartbreaker with your eyes and wavy blond hair."

Yang lifted a fist towards April, "Kepner, you really are one of us. Give me some love."

Tapping Yang's fist, she declared, "I can't believe Jo and Alex are parents."

"Hey now, I resent that," complained Jo from the far end of the deck.

"I can't believe Karev got married to a woman who isn't a serial killer or a nut job. You have grown on me hair ball, welcome to the club."

"I don't know whether to be insulted or pleased by that comment."

"Take it as a compliment. Your husband had terrible taste in women in the past and I'm so glad he found you. Jesus, did those words just come out of my mouth?"

"They did and I think it's time we danced it out," answered Meredith.

"If I go into premature labour I will blame you Mer," protested Teddy while getting up.

"Don't worry; you have enough Doctors to assist you," joked April.

Arizona stood and walked over to the stereo. Turning it on, she joined the others in dancing.

Five minutes later Callie strutted up to her and whispered into her ear, "You look pretty sexy babe."

"So do you," she replied while placing her hands on her wife's hips. "Are you guys ready for lunch?"

"We are and I wanted to tell you how much I love you."

"You can always take time to tell me that."

Running her hands over the large baby bump, Callie gently nibbled on the blonde's earlobe, "God, the things you do to me."

"Mmm, right back at you honey."

"Have the terrible three been behaving themselves?"

"Yes. Alexis, Mark and Nick have all been still and not kicked the crap out of my bladder.

"You are amazing and would you like a hand in putting lunch together?"

"If that is code for wanting to whisk me off to the bedroom and make wild, passionate love to me, then yes."

"I love it when you are on the same wave length."

Blue eyes shone back at simmering brown, "Me too Calliope, me too."

The End

A/N 2: I would like to thank those of you who took the time to make comment and share your thoughts. The authors on this site post their tales for free and purely as entertainment. There is no reward other than that of receiving positive or constructive reviews. In turn, that is what motivates us to deliver.

Muses can find it hard to please at times and in the end, these tales are not real life nor do they save the world, so be kind to those who bring their imaginations to life here.


End file.
